PKMN Trainer Danny Wants to Battle
by LaRomanceWriter
Summary: Danny was checking the portal to see what his parents did wrong. And now everything is wrong. Transported to Unova, he quickly learns he's no longer in this world. With the help of Ash and Pikachu, Danny will learn about this new world and with their help, he'll fight his way to become the champion to get home. A Danny Phantom/Pokémon crossover. DA image-shadowhatesomochao
1. The Journey Begins

**Sorry bout that at first folks, didn't realize how it got messed up in translation. Like, real bad. Sorry random person from Swedon and here in the States!**

 **Anyways, welcome to the first chapter to this new crossover of mine!  
**

 **.**

 _Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen_

 _when his parents built a very strange machine_

 _It was designed to view a world unseen_

 _(He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom)_

 _When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit_

 _Then Danny took a look inside of it_

 _There was a great big flash_

Danny was screaming. It hurt, so, so much. Everything around him was white, white, white.

And he felt himself land on the floor.

There was a screech of surprise. Danny felt a jolt go through him. Danny thought he knew pain only a second ago; no, this was pain! Another scream tore itself from his throat.

"Pikachu!" he heard a young boy call out. He then felt a hand on his back, "Are you okay?"

Danny groaned and pulled himself up. He blinked and opened his eyes.

A young boy stared at him, a look of worry on his face. He wore a red and white baseball cap with a strange blue symbol on it that covered his black, wild hair. He wore black gloves that cut off at the fingertips, and a blue hoodie. A yellow creature with red cheeks and black-tipped ears was on his shoulders, staring at him as well.

"Um, hello?" the boy asked again, holding out his hand to help Danny up.

Danny couldn't stop staring at the creature. Was he in the ghost zone?

"Where am I?" Danny asked the boy, taking his hand.

"The Unova Region," the boy replied, "In front of Professor Juniper's lab, to be more precise." Danny rubbed his head, "I've never heard of it." Curiosity was starting to grow inside him, so much that he had to ask, "What is that on your shoulder?"

The boy turned to the creature, whose ears twitched, "Pika?" it asked.

"This is my pal, Pikachu. Come on, maybe Professor Juniper can help you."

Danny finally noticed the building right behind the boy. It was mostly windows, and he could see people walking through it. Many of them had even stranger creatures following them. Hesitantly, Danny followed him in.

The inside was much smaller looking, as the boy walked straight into a door to the left, "Professor Juniper!" the boy called.

"Ash?" a young woman in a lab coat, answered. Next to her was a unlit, oversized candle with a green dot on it.

The woman looked worried, and a bit sad, "What are you doing back here so soon?"

The boy, Ash, pointed to Danny, "Um, sorry what was your name again?" Ash asked, embarrassed.

"Danny."

"Well Danny appeared out of nowhere and stepped on Pikachu's tail as soon as we walked out of the lab. The good news is that Pikachu can still use Thunderbolt," Ash informed her.

Professor Juniper looked at Danny. He must have been a sorry sight to see. He was burnt and still wore his parent's jumpsuit, which was now torn in places.

"Where are you from?" the Professor asked.

"Amity Park," Danny replied.

Professor Juniper turned to the computer behind her and began typing that in.

"There's no such thing," she told him, "In Unova or anywhere else."

"How did you get here?" Ash asked him.

"My parents were building a ghost portal. They quit when it didn't work, so I took a look inside of it. I must have hit something, because then there was a great big flash. And I ended up here stepping on that Pikachoon's tail."

"Pikachu," Pikachu corrected.

"You must have been teleported here from another dimension then," Professor Juniper concluded. She looked distracted as she glanced at the oversized candle, which was looking sad.

"Is there any way I can get back?" Danny asked.

"Did you say it was a ghost portal?" Professor Juniper asked him.

"Yeah."

"Shauntal of the Elite Four might be able to help you," she suggested.

"Where do I find her?"

"Well, you kind of have to challenge all 8 gyms and win their gym badges. Then you have to win the Pokémon League Conference, win against the Elite Four, the current champion, then ask."

"What?" Danny asked, very confused, "So I have to go to 8 gyms and battle Pokemons? What are Pokemon?"

The Professor turned back to the oversized candle. It perked up, and it lit itself up, a beautiful blue flame sparkling.

"Our world is inhabited by mysterious creatures we call Pokemon. We humans live beside them, care for them, get to know them by battling with them. There are many, many different types of Pokemon out there, and each one is very different from the last." She picked up the oversized candle and gave it to Danny, "This is Litwick. Her owner no longer wanted her, because she said it wouldn't listen and her other Pokemon were deathly afraid of it. You can have her as your starter."

 _I like to eat the souls of my enemies_ , Litwick whispered in Danny's mind.

He shuddered.

* * *

 _Litwick, the Candle Pokémon. Litwick appear to be helping to guide the way of people by illuminating areas that are darkened, but in reality they are actually leading them to the Ghost World. They feed off the life energy of people and Pokémon, and use it as fuel for the flames on their heads._

* * *

"I can see why it's old trainer may have been a little weary of Litwick," Ash said, putting away a small device that resembled a cellphone.

"Pika, pi," Pikachu agreed.

"So you're eating my life force?" Danny asked Litwick.

 _No, the woman's taste so much better. Are you my new master now?_

"I guess so, according to the Professor."

 _I promise not to disappoint you_ , Litwick whispered.

Danny began to feel tired, "Hey, can you stop eating me?"

 _You taste amaaazing. And I'm hungry._

"You can eat real food later."

Litwick's candle went out, _Okay master._

"You can understand it?" Ash asked.

"You can't?!" Danny answered, surprised.

"Not many can talk to Pokemon Danny," Professor Juniper told him, "It's an extremely rare thing to do."

"Oh," Danny said, then turned to Ash, "Uh, do you want to help me get to the Pokemon League?"

"Heck yeah!' Ash cheered, "I want to be a Pokemon master one day too! It looks like both of us are going to be Champions!"

Danny smiled. He started to head for the door when Professor Juniper shouted, "Wait a minute! You can't go out like that! Here, I have some spare clothes you can change into, and a bag too. I should've asked, but how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Great! I'll print you out your trainer's license, give you some Pokeballs, and get you a Pokedex!" The Professor disappeared.

Ash bumped his shoulders, "After this, do you want to have a battle?"

Danny looked down at his Litwick, "I guess so. I don't want to hurt Litwick though."

Battles strengthen bonds master. And I want a taste of that Pikachu. I've never eaten Pikachu before.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in alarm.

"Okay," he agreed as the Professor came back out.

A few minutes later when Danny changed into more suitable clothing, and got all the things the Professor wanted to give him, he and Ash went outside.

"So… how do we do this?" he asked Ash as he put Litwick down. The Pokemon hopped onto the field.

 _By eating the souls of our enemies!_ Litwick declared.

Pikachu's face became one of pure terror.

"You just call a move and they attack each other," Ash explained.

"Uh… what do you know Litwick?"

 _I know Astonish, Ember, Smog and Fire Spin. I can also eat souls, but all Litwick can do that._

"Okay… Litwick, use Astonish!"

Litwick charged at Pikachu, yelling, _you're soul is mine!_

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu moved so quickly that Danny hardly had time to see him. Pikachu ran straight through Litwick, as his Quick Attack didn't seem to affect it. But Litwick's Astonish certainly did. Litwick seemed to grow out of proportion as a red face appeared, frightening Pikachu and everyone in the vicinity. Litwick slammed into Pikachu while it was still rooted with fear.

 _What next?_ It asked as the image disappeared.

"Try using Smog!" Danny called.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

A strange fog emitted from Litwick as Pikachu lit up with electricity.

"Litwick, watch out!" Danny yelled as the thunderbolt descended.

Litwick jumped up, leaving the fog behind her.

"Pika…" Pikachu sneezed, the smog making it dizzy.

"Fire Spin Litwick!" Danny commanded.

"Dodge it and use Iron Tail!" Ash countered.

A raging fire came from Litwick, trapping Pikachu before he could follow Ash's command. Pikachu screamed as it got trapped and burned.

Danny flinched.

"Stop Litwick! Ash, this is terrible!"

The Fire Spin stopped, and Pikachu flopped onto the ground, fainted and unable to battle. Litwick's candle flame was bright blue.

 _Master, he had a yummy soul,_ Litwick said _, Come on, why did you have to stop the battle?_

Ash ran up to Pikachu and picked him up.

"Hey, you did awesome buddy," Ash told Pikachu, cradling it.

Pikachu shook itself, then sat up, "Pika-pi!"

"Ash, I'm sorry. I di-"

Ash held up a hand, "Hey, you did great Danny! Pikachu's fine. Oh, that's the fun of battles!"

"But I hurt him!"

Pikachu giggled. "Pika, Pika-pi, pikachu!"

 _He says this is what battling is all about. And we got to know each other pretty well. I know you had fun too master._

Danny bent down to Litwick, "In my world, battling animals is cruel and illegal."

"Animals?' Ash asked, "What are those?"

"They're like Pokemon, but without all the superpowers. And they don't look like, well, Pokemon, they look like… animals." Danny had no idea how to explain an animal to someone who'd never seen one before.

 _We are not animals master. We are Pokemon. And this Pokemon likes to battle and eat souls. Souls are goooooood._

Danny was at a loss for words.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt them too badly," Ash told Danny gently, "Pokemon, even in the wild, battle each other. It's what they do. They love it."

 _And I like to eat souls. Mmmm, I prefer it to real food._

Danny picked up his Litwick, whose light went out.

"Can I call you something else?" He asked her, changing the subject.

 _Okay master. What's my new name?_

Danny thought for a minute, "How about Scarlet? I'd call you Ember, but that's one of your moves and I don't want to confuse you."

 _Scarlet sounds cool. SCARLET, CONSUMER OF ALL SO-_

"Scarlet, stop doing that. You're freaking out Ash's Pikachu," Danny scolded.

Indeed, Pikachu had become pale-white.

"What did it say?" Ash asked.

 _THAT YOUR PIKACHU TASTES AMAZING!_

"Scarlet, what did I just say?"

 _Souls are delicious and you'll let me eat Pikachu's even when I'm not battling him?_

Danny chuckled, "Only in battle Scarlet, you can only eat the souls of your opponents in battle."

 _PIKACHU, LET'S BATTLE!_

Pikachu jumped out of Ash's arms and hid behind his legs.

"What is it saying?" Ash asked again.

"Oh, she wants to eat Pikachu's soul. I told her she's only allowed to eat souls if she's battling."

Ash went pale too. "O-kay."

 _DON'T WORRY, I PROMISE NOT TO KILL YOU RIGHT AWAY! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"Scarlet." Danny said with a warning, picking her up.

 _Sorry master._

And so, our foursome began their journey to get all the Gym Badges in the Unova Region. What amazing adventures await them? What surprises are around the corners? Stick around and see!

"Okay, am I the only one who can hear that?" Danny asked, looking up at the sky.

Yes Danny. Yes you are.

* * *

 **I will try to re-create every Unova episode with Danny and crew in it, adding in my own "episodes" and deleting others.**

 **I will try and post every Saturday at least one chapter.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **I don't own either franchises, just the story.**


	2. Enter Exposition!

They had run out of the city and into the woods.

"Maybe I'll get a bug type Pokemon first! Or a grass type, or a water type Pokemon!" Ash told Danny as they continued to jog.

"Types?" Danny asked.

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed, "All Pokemon have different types!"

"Pika Pika," Pikachu interrupted them, pointing to the bushes.

"A Pokemon?" Danny asks as Ash pulls out his Pokedex.

* * *

 _Axew, the Tusk Pokemon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out._

* * *

"That doesn't look like an Axew," Ash comments, looking at the purple blob, "But I'll catch it anyway!"

Danny watches as Ash tosses the Pokeball.

"Ouch!" a voice squeals.

"Ouch?!" Ash repeats, mortified as Danny watches on, amused.

Scarlet, who was in her Pokeball, pops out to watch with him. A dark girl with big purple hair emerges with a fruit in one hand. They both chuckle as the girl begins to scream at Ash:

"Okay what was that for?!"

Ash holds up his hands, "See, I was only trying to catch a Pokemon."

"Oh, so what you're really telling me is I look like a Pokemon?" Getting in his face, the girl screeches, "Does this cute face in there? TELL ME, IS IT IN THERE!?"

Danny and Scarlet begin laughing as Ash apologizes.

"Fine, I accept, but you've got a long way to go as a trainer if I look like a Pokemon, right Axew?"

The creature Ash was trying to catch comes out of the girl's hair.

Danny and Scarlet are both clutching their sides, laughing hysterically now.

"Oh, so you think this is funny?" The girl turned to him now.

Danny wipes his eyes. "Yeah, I do."

 _The whole hair thing makes it even funnier._

Danny bursts into another fit of laughter as Pikachu approaches the Axew.

The girl, completely forgetting about Danny, scoops up Pikachu. She squeals in joy, "Is that a Pikachu? What's a cute thing like this doing in Unova? Tell me, please!"

The couple introduce themselves, omitting the fact that Danny was from another dimension.

Pikachu struggled in Iris' grasp, and electrocuted her. Iris dropped to the ground.

"Is she okay!?" Danny exclaimed.

"She's fine; she'll wake up in a moment."

And he was right. They twosome leave, and she begins to follow them. Ash, acting as if this is normal, begins to tell them both how he ended up in Unova.

This is not normal. Danny has to remind himself that this is another dimension.

"Zekrom?" Iris interrupts halfway through, "You say Zekrom?!"

"Deerling, Deer, Ling!"

"Wow, look at that!" Ash exclaims, pointing at a herd of pink deer. He runs towards them, and Danny follows.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" Iris screams at them, running after the boys.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cave not so far away, Team Rocket discuss their plans with Giovanni.

"Our plans to infiltrate Unova has been safe Boss," Jessie informs him.

"Excellent," their boss responds.

"Sir, I request our Pokemon at Headquarters if we are to complete our mission," James says.

"Using Pokemon not native to the Unova region will look suspicious," his secretary Matori says to them. "You'll have to capture your own."

"Wait, I'm not native!" Meowth whispers to himself in surprise, "Will I be alright Boss?"

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be fine," Giovanni dismisses them, and the conversation ends.

"Right, so let's see what our starter kit looks like," Jesse crouches down and opens the box they were sent. It's filled with miscellaneous gadgets, as well as many Pokeballs.

"Woo, Woo!" an ominous said echoes through the cave, and Team Rocket become swarmed a colony of Woobats!

* * *

 _Deerling, the Season Pokémon. With the change of each season, Deerling's appearance changes as well._

* * *

 _Can I eat one?_ Scarlet asks Danny.

"Let's try catching one instead," Danny offers instead. He points at a particularly healthy looking one, "Why not that one?"

 _Oh alright. I never did like vegetables anyway._

Scarlet charges at it, making what Danny assumes is a battle cry. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Ash straight up tossing a Pokeball at another Deerling.

Ignoring him, Danny calls out to Scarlet "Use Fire Spin!"

The Pokemon screams in surprise as a ring of fire appears around it.

The Deerling tries to use Tackle on Scarlet, but, being a ghost, it has no effect.

 _Quick, toss a Pokeball and catch it!_ Scarlet yells.

Danny grabs one takes aim. He tosses the Ball right between the Deerling's eyes, and it disappears in the red mist.

"Now what?" Danny asks his Litwick.

 _Watch._

It spins once. Twice. Three times a charm as it clicks, sending small stars over it.

Danny feels something click in his head, like he knows he caught the wild Pokemon. He runs over to the Pokeball and grabs it. "I caught my first Pokemon!" He yells, jumping up and down.

 _I now have a small snack machine!_ Scarlet dances with him.

"Well, at least you know how to catch them," Iris comments as the herd runs away before Ash can catch his own. "But you sure act like a little kid."

Danny summons his new Season Pokemon, in which it turns to him and bumps him with its head.

 _You're pretty_ Danny could hear Scarlet tell their new companion.

"De, ling," the Deerling blushes and kicks the ground.

"I need to give you a name now," Danny pats its head, "What do you suggest?"

"Deer," it replies.

 _He wants to be called Grant_ Scarlet told him.

"Then I'll call you Grant," Danny smiles at it, "Sorry about that. Are you hurt? Did I accidentally do something that'll bite me in the butt later?"

The Deerling laughs. "Dee Deerling!"

 _He says he's fine master, and that you didn't do anything wrong. He knows that he's in good hands. Grant also says that it's better than being eaten alive._

"I wanted to make sure," Danny tells them.

"You done now?" Iris asks impatiently.

Danny holds up his Pokeballs, "Return."

Scarlet and Grant disappear in the red mist.

"Yeah, I am. Why don't you name your Pokemon?"

"Because it's something only little kids do. Pokemon are our allies, but we don't name them!"

"Axew!" her Axew agrees.

Danny looks at his Pokeballs, thinking, when he realizes he can't tell who's in what. He tosses one in the air, and Grant comes out.

"Deer?" it turns to him, cokcing its head to the side.

Danny kneels down to the grass and begins rubbing the ball in the grass, until its stained green.

"What are you doing?" Ash asks as he joins them.

"I need a way to tell their Pokeballs apart," he stands up, satisfied. "I'll try finding a better way, but until then," he lifts his hand again, "Sorry for bugging you so soon Grant."

The Deerling coos as he disappears.

* * *

Night begins to fall.

Ash and Iris had found a bunch of apples. Danny, Scarlet and Grant were eating them peacefully, watching the stars. He could hear Ash talking to his Pikachu, as well as Iris' soft snores.

"I wonder what my family's doing now," Danny sighs.

 _Where are you from? What's it like there?_ Scarlet asks.

"Deer," Grant nodded.

"Well, for one, there's no such thing as Pokemon."

 _No such thing?_

"Nope. We have what we call animals. Think Pokemon without their powers. Except some of them aren't inanimate objects."

 _I like being a candle_.

A star shoots across the sky.

"Go to sleep," Danny said to his Pokemon, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Ash's voice wakes up Danny.

He sirs up and glances over to where the boy is standing. He's right. Iris is gone.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom," Danny suggests as the Pokemon begin to stretch and get up.

 _I'm going into my Pokeball master,_ Scarlet informs him as she disappears in the red mist.

"Deer, Ling!" Grant chirps, ready for adventure as Danny tucks the ball into his pocket.

They wait a few minutes, then, seeing Iris isn't coming back, they leave.

* * *

"Hey, can you hear that?" Danny asks.

The group waits a moment and Ash takes off towards the sound, exclaiming, "It must be a Pokemon!"

They come across a clearing, where gray birds are gathered.

* * *

 _Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. A Pidove flock's cooing can get extremely noisy. Pidove is not attracted to shiny objects._

* * *

"Going to catch one?" Danny asks him.

Ash grins at him and points at a Pidove, "Pikachu, I choose you!"

Pikachu jumps from Ash's shoulders as electricity emits from its cheeks.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Ash commands.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu yells as a bolt of electricity comes from its back, striking down the unsuspecting Pidove. The Tiny Pigeon faints.

Ash grabs a Pokeball, but the flock angrily turns on them. They fly into the air and attack!

"Brace yourself!" Danny cries, covering his head from the onslaught of Gust and Air Cutter Attacks.

"Dee!" Grant shrieks as the supereffective attacks land on him. The flock flees with its fainted member surrounded. When all is clear only one Pidove remains.

The dim-witted Pidove pecks at the ground, oblivious.

"Grant, are you okay?" Danny asks his Pokemon.

Grants breathing is labored and he has many scratches, but the Deerling nods.

"Wait," Danny mutters to himself, taking off his backpack. Rummaging through, he pulls out a purple spray bottle. It has the words _Potion- 10x- heals a Pokemon by 20 HP_ on its side.

Danny still doesn't know what a HP is, but he sprays Grant anyways.

Almost instantly his breathing evens out and his cuts close. Danny sprays again. The cuts disappear completely and Grant chirps in happiness.

Danny looks at the bottle in wonder and finds that the label has changed. Instead of 10x, it is 8x.

 _How strange_ he thinks as he hears the click of a Pokeball.

"Yes!" Ash exclaims, picking up the Pokeball, "I caught a Pidove!"

Danny smiles at him before noticing a familiar girl with an apple in her hands.

As Iris calls out for his baby-ish acts, Grant walks over to Pikachu and Axew. They begin to talk, and Danny watches them with a small smile on his face.

* * *

It came from nowhere.

Those robotic hands swooped up Grant in one hand, Axew and Pikachu in the other. The Pokemon struggled briefly before being dropped in a giant glass box. They attack the glass, using moves Danny doesn't recognize. They have no effect.

A woman with big pink hair appeared. She wore a black uniform with a bright red R on her chest.

" _Again is the question so twerpish indeed!"_ She sang.

"Scarlet, you have to see this," Danny said, summoning his Pokemon.

" _The answer to come as we feel the need!"_ A man with blue hair appeared, sporting a similar outfit to the woman's.

" _Bringing the blinding, white light of evil into the future!"_ The woman continues.

They watch, memorized as the man starts again: " _Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!_ "

What looks like a cat appears, the jewel on its forehead sparkling gently.

" _And carving our names into the rock of eternity!"_ The cat sings, and Danny wonders if he's the only one who can understand it.

" _The fiery destroyer: I'm Jessie!_ " the woman introduces herself.

" _And with thunderous emotion, I'm James!"_ the man does the same.

" _Wisest of the wise, I'm Meowth!_ "

 _Best. Name. Ever._ Danny thinks.

Then, all at once the finish with the lines _,_ " _Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!"_

Danny and Scarlet clap, and the trio beams and bows at them.

"Can we have our Pokemon back?" Danny asks.

The trio laughs at him.

"Who are you guys?" Iris exclaims.

"We're Team Rocket, that's who, and we take what we want!" the Meowth declares.

"You can talk?!" Iris takes a step back in surprise.

 _So you're not super crazy Master,_ Scarlet comments.

"I am far more intelligent than all other Meowth," Meowth informs them.

"Enough of this, go Pidove!" Ash cries.

"Oh fine, go save Grant," Danny tells to an eager Scarlet, "And yes, you can!" Danny mumbles to himself, "You really can't avoid battling around here…"

 _YOUR SOUL IS MINE!_ Scarlet screams.

Meowth's face contorts into shock, choosing instead to battle the Pidove.

Jessie tosses out a Pokeball, sending out a fuzzy blue cotton ball with wings.

"A Woobat!" Iris cries with amazement as Meowth and Woobat face Scarlet and Pidove.

Meowth lunges at Pidove with no command as Jessie commands Woobat, "Air Slash!"

"Scarlet use Astonish!" Danny shouts.

Scarlet takes the Air Slash as if it were nothing, crashing into the Woobat and knocking it out with one go.

 _Nice try._ Scarlet gleefully says.

"Such a pathetic thing," Jessie huffs, recalling the fallen bat.

Meanwhile, Meowth uses Fury Swipes on Pidove, and Danny swears that cat is trying to kill the poor Pidove. It faints.

Scarlet vs. Meowth.

Meowth looks nervous.

"Show them the power of the Kanto region!" James cries as they prepare their escape route.

 _I've never eaten Meowth before_ Scarlet whispers.

"I don't think I want to battle anymore guys!" Meowth's hair stands up, "This chick's saying some really scary stuff."

"Use Ember Scarlet, and eat to your heart's desire!"

"You know what that freaks saying?!" Meowth exclaims.

 _Yes he does,_ Scarlet says, burning the cat.

"Eat this!" Meowth cries desperately, , extending its claws. They take on a white glow as Meowth lunges forwards. He claws into empty air, passing through the ghost.

 _That's right,_ Scarlet's blue flames flare up wickedly, _I'm a ghost, and you just made a big mistake. Normal moves don't work on me, idiot._

Jessie and James jump into their balloon as Meowth bounces after them.

"Oh crap!" Danny exclaims.

The trio runs after them. Iris and Ash jump into the trees.

"Try using Smog to blind them!"

 _As you wish_.

A black fog emerged, but instead of helping, it hindered. Ash and Iris lost sight of the balloon, and Team Rocket could be heard laughing.

"Thanks for helping twerp!" Jessie's cackle echoed.

Danny's clenched his teeth and looked away. Not even a full day and his Pokemon have been stolen by a talking cat!

There was a glint in the air. A small swoosh as something flew by them, too fast to see.

The balloon crashed down. Grant gracefully lands next to Danny as Ash and Iris catch Pikachu and Axew.

"Osha!" a small blue Pokemon appears, doing a victory dance.

 _Thanks Oshawott,_ Scarlet bows.

"Don't lose this time!" Jessie yells as she tosses out a Pokeball.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"Stop it with Air Slash!"

"Know any good moves Grant?" Danny asks his Pokemon as the fight continues.

"Deer, Deer, ling ing. Deerling, De," Grant replies as he stands to shake himself.

 _Tackle, Camouflage, Sand Attack, and Growl,_ Scarlet translates.

Before Danny could give any command, James tosses down a smoke ball.

 _Yeah, they're gone._ Scarlet sighs, _Would've loved that Meowth for dinner._

Danny shakes his head and rolls his eyes at Scarlet. He turns to his friends. Their Pokemon are on the brink of collapsing.

"Let's get them to a Pokemon Center!" Ash scoops up Pikachu as Iris grabs Axew.

"Return," Danny tucks them away and follows the duo.

* * *

The nurse is smiling as she hands them back their Pokemon.

"I've never treated a Pikachu before," she informs them, "Where are you from?" Ash once again tells their story to her. The nurse welcomes them on behalf of all the Pokemon Centers in Unova.

Iris turned to Danny, "Thanks for saving our Pokemon."

"Actually, it was an Oshawott that saved them in the end," Danny says.

Iris makes a face as she scoops ups Axew.

"I wonder why that Oshawott saved us," Ash says.

Danny shrugs, and he and Ash part ways with Iris.

As they walk, he begins to wonder to himself, how can he even understand Scarlet? Why can't he talk to Grant or Pikachu the same way? Is there any way to avoid battling?

Perhaps one day, these questions will be answered. But for now, stay tuned and find out!

"And not only I can understand some Pokemon, I can hear a random guy narrating this," Danny looked up at the sky again.

Well Danny, I have to tell our viewing audience this. Until next time!

* * *

 **Aw, Danny cares about how Grant feels about being captured 3**

 **So yeah. I liked this chapter. And there were so many of you guys posting reviews, following and favoriting that I had to release a day early :3  
**

 **Anyways, to answer some burning questions:**

 **.**

 **Why Unova?**

 **I'm more familiar with Unova. My first Pokemon game was Unova, and I've watched the series.**

 **.**

 **Why didn't you give Danny a better ghost type starter, like Ghastly?**

 **Litwick are native to Unova. Remember, Danny got his butt trapped in _Unova_. Also, while playing Pokemon Black, and found myself a shiny Litwick. (Unlike Danny, I named her Lottery) Anyhoo, long story short, that Litwick became a Chandelure and became one of the best on my team. I never looked at Litwick the same way after.  
**

 **.**

 **Will you give him any other ghost types?**

 **I have no clue. 2 other pokemon will fill the slots, which will leave Danny with a total of 4 Pokemon.** ** **Those 2 other Pokemon are a rock type, an electric type and a flying type(and no, I promise they're not what you think they may be).****

 **Shoot if you guys know of any other ghost types, but I'd also want Danny to have a semi-rounded team.  
**

 **With that in mind, we have a fire/ghost type so far and a normal/ grass type. Pretty rounded so far, huh?**

 **.**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! REMEMBER, I READ THOSE THINGS, SO ADVICE IS NICE AS WELL AS YOUR THOUGHTS AND EVERYTHING!**

 **Okay, see you next week :3**


	3. Rival Destinies

_Three days later_

"So Iris, uh, why are you coming with us?" Danny asked.

They ran into the girl again after just came out of nowhere and started walking with them.

"I'm not coming with you, you're following me!" Iris replied, annoyed.

"You ran into us!" Ash agreed.

Iris huffed.

"Axew!" Axew exclaimed.

Danny and Ash began walking faster.

Iris outpaced them, "Excuse me!"

"Excuse me!" Ash said as they went faster.

Back and forth until they were all running.

 _This is stupid,_ Scarlet said from within her Pokeball.

"Who said you could walk in front of me!" Iris yelled, jumping in front of them.

"No one!" Ash countered.

"I don't see your name anywhere on this road!" Danny said.

"Look, I figured since both of you didn't know the Unova region, I could help you out. But this is what I get!"

"Ax," Axew said.

Danny decided to back off. This was a pointless argument. And she did have a point, a guide to the region would be nice. He put a hand on Ash's shoulder before the boy could make it worse.

"It would have been nice if you told us that," he said.

Iris sighed, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Oshawott!

"Huh?" they all turned to look at this newcomer.

* * *

 _Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach._

* * *

"Osh, Osha, Oshawott!"

"An Oshawott!" Iris exclaimed.

"I remember you!" Ash said.

"Osha osha!" the Pokemon exclaimed.

"Thanks for helping us out with Team Rocket," Danny said.

"Yeah, we were in a pinch," Ash agreed.

"Osha," the Sea Otter blushed.

"But what are you doing here now?" Ash asked.

"Osha, osh osha, Osh."

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu explained.

Danny summoned Scarlet, "Can you tell me what it's saying please?"

 _He's following us. Ash called him a cutie or something. Looks yummy._

Danny picked up Scarlet, "Everything looks good to you." To Ash, he said, "He's following you."

"Impossible!" Iris declared, picking up the Oshawott, "This cutie is following me. I promise to take good care of you as if you were my very own Pokemon."

Oshawott jumped away from her and shook his head. He pointed at Ash, "Osha, wott!"

"What?!" Iris cried in disbelief.

 _So self-centered._

"You said it," Danny agreed.

The Oshawott jumped on Ash's shoulders and pushed off Pikachu. Pikachu let out an angry cry as Oshawott explained its desires to Ash.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt. Oshawott picked up the scallop on its belly and deflected it onto Ash, much to Iris' pleasure.

Danny dropped onto the still twitching boy, "Are you okay?!"

"Just a little frazzled," Ash reassures him, "What was that for Oshawott?"

"Osha!"

 _He wants to be captured._

"Hey, Ash, I'm getting the feeling this Oshawott wants to be caught by you," Iris said.

""He does want you," Danny said.

"Yeah?" Ash asked.

The Sea Otter got gooey eyed and blushed, "Osha!"

"Well, since you helped us with Team Rocket, do you want to come with us?" Ash asked.

"Wott, wott, Oshawott!" It screamed in joy.

Ash took a couple steps back. He turned his cap and grinned. "Go Pokeball!" he shouted as he threw it.

It hit Oshawott on the head…

...and fell right on the ground.

 _Oshawott, do you already have a trainer?_ Scarlett asked.

"Osha… Osh." He blushed.

"What's up with the Pokeball bouncing off his head like that?" Ash asked.

All at once, everyone spoke:

"He already has a Trainer." Danny said.

"Pika?!" said Pikachu.

"You're the Oshawott from Professor Juniper's lab!" Ash said.

"Osha, Oshawott!"

Ash looked at them, "Then I guess that would mean Oshawott already has a Pokeball. It's gotta be back at the lab."

* * *

"I was so worried as to where Oshawott went." Professor Juniper said over the video call.

As Ash and Iris talked to the professor, Danny looked around the store. He got the idea to start putting stickers on his Pokeballs so he could tell them apart.

"Deer, Deer, Ling," Grant chirped, looking at the goods.

 _Or how about this? Or that?_ Scarlet asked, pointing at different things.

Danny spotted some elemental stickers. He picked up those, as well as some treats and some more potions.

"That's all I'm getting for you two," Danny said, pulling out the money Professor Juniper had given him.

As the cashier handed him his things, Danny immediately opened the stickers. He put a leaf on Grant's fading green Pokeball and a lit candle on Scarlet's.

Because she was a candle.

 _Nice to know you have a sense of humor,_ Scarlet commented.

"Oh shush and enjoy your donut," Danny told Scarlet.

 _You're the boss, master_ , Scarlet said with a full mouth.

Ash and Iris walked over as Danny was feeding Grant.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"The Professor said I could keep him, and I have his Pokeball!"

"Great! Where is he?"

"I thought he was with you!"

They all ran outside.

"Where could he have gone?" Ash asked.

"He's probably not far. He found us once, he'll find us again." Danny said.

"Well, since you lost him, I'll have to help you look around." Iris said.

"Pika," Pikachu gave Iris a strange look.

"I could look for him myself, thank you," Ash mumbled.

"Now, since we're all Pokemon trainers, you don't have to act like a little kid Ash." Iris said.

 _Wow, she's a little know-it-all._

Ash looked at Danny, then at Pikachu. "Let's go guys."

They started walking.

"Hey, wait a minute! Stop being so stubborn!"

"She totally likes you," Ash said to Danny.

"Funny, I was about to say the same to you," Danny replied.

Both boys laughed as Iris caught up to them.

* * *

They continue along the path, when they met a girl.

There was a way she carried herself, this girl. As if she were better than anyone else. She wore shorts and a pink short sleeved jacket, and was tossing a Pokeball in her hands.

Upon seeing them, she jumped in front of their path.

"Hey, I'm Sabrina, and I challenge all three of you to a Pokemon battle."

"Well, actually, we're on our way to Striaton City," Danny said.

"To challenge the gym?" She asked, then laughed, "I'm starting my journey too. I'm aiming for 100 straight wins to begin, and you three look like 97 to 100."

"Sure, I'll battle you," Ash said.

"Me too!" Iris agreed.

"Well…"

"Danny, if you want to become stronger, you have to battle your Pokemon," Iris said when she saw him hesitate, "Duh."

Danny sighed. "Oh fine."

Scarlet popped out of her Pokeball _I heard a battle coming on? Can I ea-_

"Scarlet, you just had a donut. But yeah, sure. Try not to kill them Though." Danny said.

Ash went first. "Pikachu, I choose you!"

"A Pikachu? Well, I haven't seen one of those for a while. But no matter! Jolteon, I choose you!" Sabrina threw out a Pokeball.

* * *

 _Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon. When angered or frightened, the hairs on Jolteon's body become like needles that are fired at its opponents. It absorbs charged atoms and can produce 10,000 volts of electricity._

* * *

"Jolteon!"

Danny gaped at it. It looked like a yellow, spiked fox with an equally spiky white mane. No amount of supercharged creatures could ever make up the fact on how cool they look.

Or at least, this Jolteon creature.

"Use Volt Tackle!" Ash called out.

"Pika, pika pika!" Pikachu charged as it surrounded itself with electricity.

 _And nothing happened._

The Jolteon stood tall and laughed.

Sabrina laughed along with him, "Use Agility!"

The Jolteon ran forward and disappeared. A moment later he reappeared and disappeared again. Pikachu looked around, confused.

"Use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu hit the Jolteon head on, knocking it clean out of the way. The Jolteon cried out and shook itself.

"Thunder."

The Jolteon lit up with electricity. But unlike Pikachu's Thunderbolt, his lightning went straight to the sky.

What was once clear sky became cloudy. And from the heavens descended the most wicked of lightning, leaving all around with ringing ears.

Despite being an Electric type, Pikachu stood no chance. He lay on the battlefield, knocked out. As Ash ran up and picked up the fallen Pokemon, Danny could not help but to feel horrified. This was no game. Battles like these could end with serious injuries.

"Kid," Iris smirked, stepping up to the field, "Let's show him how the pros battle! Go, Axew!"

"Axew!"

Sabrina snickered. "Thunder."

Once again the Jolteon lit up, and came with it a most deadly thunderbolt.

A one-hit KO.

"Oh my gosh," Danny whispered to himself. "Scarlet, are you-"

 _Master, I need to become stronger._

"Scarlet…"

 _You know you have to._

But that didn't mean he wanted to.

Danny walked up to the battlefield without seeing. He heard himself calling out for Scarlet to go. He heard her say it again.

"Thunder."

"Astonish."

The lightning was deafening, as it struck the ground.

It struck the ground.

Scarlet charged and hit the Jolteon, sending it flying. The Jolteon hit the ground, but jumped back up and barked.

"Again."

Down the lightning came, striking down Scarlet.

"Scarlet!" Danny cried out, running to his fallen Pokemon. He picked her up and put his forehead on hers.

"Oh Scarlet," he whispered.

Sabrina held out her hand, and Iris and Ash handed her the money they owed.

"Your turn," Sabrina said.

Danny looked at her, tears on his cheeks. He pulled out his backpack and handed her the cash.

She smiled at him as he picked up his Candle Pokemon.

"She'll be fine. Look, she's begun to stir."

 _Hey master. I feel dizzy._

"Are you okay?"

 _You'd know if I was in serious danger._

Sabrina patted Scarlet. "See? She chittered like all Litwick. Here, give her this Sitrus Berry,"

Danny took it and began to feed her.

 _Mmm._

Sabrina turned to go, but glanced at Danny, "We'll meet again, Ghost Boy. Count on it." She winked, "Only the most powerful 'Mons make it to the finals. I sort of hope to see you there." She tosses up a Pokeball, calling out, "Swoobat, use Fly!"

Danny couldn't see this creature, but he did hear her call out where to.

"Striaton City Gym!"

And she was gone.

 _Can I have more of those berries master?_

Danny hugged Scarlet, feeling her fever hot form. She was soft, he realized. And a bit squishy.

"When we find some more Scarlet."

Danny could feel Ash's gloved hand, "C'mon Danny, let's get going."

Danny nodded. "Will you be okay?" he asked his Pokemon.

 _I'm a little sad after that loss. Can you carry me? I don't want to be alone right now._

"Of course."

* * *

When they stopped for the night at a hot springs, Oshawott was there, waiting for them.

"Soon we'll reach Striaton City," Iris said as they settled in on their hotel room.

"Until then, I hear a hot spring calling my name!" Danny said, heading to the bathroom to change.

After everyone changed and began heading out, Danny noticed his Litwick hadn't budged.

"Scarlet, are you okay? Was it that battle from earlier today? Do you need to go to a Pokemon Center?"

 _No master. I'm part fire type._

"A fire type? What does that have to do with going to a hot spring?" Danny asked.

 _Master, water hurts fire._

Danny realized what she was getting at. He turned to Grant, "Does water hurt you?"

The Deerling shook his head.

 _Sorry master. I can only drink the stuff._

"Don't be sorry Scarlet. I should've realized sooner."

"Hey Danny, are you coming?" Ash popped his head back in.

Danny looked over his shoulder, "Yeah, I was talking to Scarlet. I'll be there soon." He turned to Scarlet, "Be safe. Don't let anyone in," he gave her one last hug, "Come get me if you start feeling dizzy or sick again. Let's go Grant."

 _I promise! Have fun master!_ Scarlet said as they made their way out front, _And I promise not to burn down the whole building._

"You do that," Danny patted the Candle Pokemon on the head and headed out, Grant hopping happily behind him.

* * *

 **Some more FAQs**

 **Does Danny have his ghost powers?**

 **No.**

 **Why not?**

 **You'll see ;)**

 **Can he understand other types?**

 **Ghost is the only one he can consistently understand.**

 **What the heck do you mean by that?!**

 **You'll see ;)**

 **Can he understand his owned Pokemon as well?**

 **He can't understand Grant.**

 **Will Danny Synchro with any of his Pokemon?**

 **Uhhhhhh, what?**

 **After looking that up, no. Anything invented after Ash leaves Unova in the anime is null. I haven't watched it XD**

 **Why'd you skip the Sandile episode!?**

 **I hated that episode, and I'll hate the fact that this Sandile wanted revenge or whatever and will come back in a later episode just to challenge Ash. Ash will catch one another way. However, I can't skip how he got Oshawott. So some character development was in order as filler for the 3rd episode. AND A RIVAL FOR DANNY :DDD**

 **So, many of you have suggested Deino. Consider yourselves considered, I'll think up of a way for Danny to obtain one.** _ **The Lonely Deino**_ **episode is probably when you'll see that happen (changed to suit the story, of course!)**

 **But what about that last slot!? DO THE ONE I ASKED!  
**

 **Jeeze, you guys will see. I read all them reviews, and consider everything.**

 **So who will it be, you ask?**

 **You'll see ;)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **And remember to leave a review! I read them, and I love them!**

 **See you next week!**


	4. A Mysterious Silhouette

Continuing their Unova journey, our heroes set their sights on Striaton City. As they approach a town, Danny and Ash take a moment to appreciate the view.

"Will you look at that," Ash sighed as he looked at the city ahead.

"Yeah, it's amazing," Danny said, "I'll admit, I'm a little nervous about this gym battle."

"That's not Striaton City you dweebs. This is Accumula Town," Iris said, breaking their serenity.

"Ah man," Ash sighed.

"Don't worry boys, there's still the Pokemon Battle Club!" Iris said. "What's that?" Danny asked.

"Kid," Iris muttered, "Come on, I'll show you. And it'll be good training for your Pokemon."

Danny noted once again that there is no way to avoid battling Pokemon in this world.

* * *

It's a multi-story green building. Iris leads them inside, explaining how it all works on a computer.

"See here?" she says, pointing at the computer screen, "this lets you look at other Trainers and their Pokemon." Iris clicks on a profile, "This guy has a pretty good team. I mean, he has dragon type Pokemon! What more could you ask for?"

Danny could almost feel Ash's excitement.

"This is so cool!" Ash said, "Where do the battle take place?"

"In all sorts of rooms," Iris lead them to a nearby room.

* * *

 _Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snivy. Servine whips its opponents with vines, and dodges their attacks by hiding in the shadows of thick foliage_

* * *

The opponent looked like a green snake with legs. The Grass Pokemon landed in front of them with a crash. It got up and shook itself.

"Use Leaf Blade," its trainer yells, and a green sword appears.

Servine charges, but the Dewott uses water gun and beats it back into the wall. The Dewott raised its scalchop and tossed them at its foe. A beautiful display, really. It almost distracted him from dodging the incoming foe. Iris pushed him out of the way with a yell.

"Servine is unable to battle! Dewott wins!" an announcer says, lifting up a green flag towards the winner.

"Servine! Are you alright?" the trainer tends to him and carries his Pokemon out.

Danny was relieved this guy was just as concerned about his injured animals as Danny was.

The announcer spots them and walks over, "Why, I've never seen you before! Don George. What are ya'lls names?"

The group introduces themselves.

"Mr. George, can I battle one of them?" the Dewott trainer asks.

"Sure, if they'll accept."

The trainer looks at them. He asks Ash, "You and that yellow guy strong enough?"

"Yeah! Pikachu and I are always willing to battle!" Ash replied.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu says.

"Alrighty then, we got ourselves a battle!" Don says, and the boys get in place.

"What the heck is a Dewott," Danny mutters to himself, pulling out the Pokedex.

* * *

 _Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double-scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship._

* * *

Danny looks up to see Oshawott declaring that it will be him who battles today.

Then he sees the Discipline Pokemon and turns tail.

Danny laughs, amused.

 _Can I battle next master?_ Scarlet asks.

"I guess we have to if we ever want to make it to the Pokemon League," Danny says.

 _YES! FRESH SOULS!_

"Is there anything else you do with souls when not eating them?"

Scarlet pauses to think. _Well, while I eat those who still wear flesh, I guide the lifeless to the next._

Danny turns a little pale. So Scarlet was like... a grim reaper? Holy moly, that is dark as heck.

But before he can say anything on the matter, an alarm goes off.

* * *

Disgraced. Abandoned. It's silhouette can be seen, but it's so thin none can recognize what it was. This dirty and starving creature is desperate. He'll die soon if he can't get something to eat. But how can he ever eat if his mouth his clogged by this rope that holds him so tightly?

 _Who's there!?_ He calls out, frightened. From their whispers he can make out that they want food too.

Uh oh. If they're other Pokemon, he would be too weak to fight back for what he's found. Yelling, he charges. He sends the figures flying.

 _Please don't hurt me!_ He screams.

"Not good," he hears one of them say.

But he's too far gone too see what will happen.

But he does hear the alarm go off.

* * *

In a control room, Don is asking his subordinates what's going on. Danny watches, waiting.

On the big screen is a feed. A dark creature runs out, slender and lovely. Team Rocket, those villains who tried to steal Grant, appear.

"Not good," Jesse says.

"Let's get out of here!" James says, and they disappear from camera view.

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaims.

"Who's that?"

"Bad guys who steal Pokemon from trainers."

"I'm not interested in that!" says Don, "I'm interested in what that dark thing was."

They replay the footage.

"What is that?" Don asks.

Ash pulls out the Pokedex.

* * *

 _Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and it gains a mysterious power._

* * *

Outside now, Don commands them all to look for Umbreon.

"Why don't we help them?" Iris suggests.

Ash smiles at her and says, "Yeah, let's go."

"Okay," Danny agrees.

Scarlet appears out of her Pokeball. _Find an unfamiliar morsel, you say?_ She asks.

"Yep."

Scarlet opens her mouth as if to reply, but she freezes.

"Scarlet? Are you okay?"

 _He's dying, he's dying, he's dying_ , She says, and bolts.

* * *

"Scarlet get back here!" Danny shouts again.

 _He's dying he's dying master he's dying I must do what my Lord made us for master._

Danny swore to himself and ran after her.

A cartoon like chase. Scarlet, being part Ghost, could pass through things no problem. But Danny had to go around everything, making a huge mess. He didn't really care. He wanted Scarlet to snap out of it.

Scarlet paid no heed to Ash, passing straight through the boy. Danny wasn't as lucky, smashing right into him.

"What's the big deal?" Ash exclaimed, "I'm waiting for Umbreon!"

"And I have to catch Scarlet!" Danny yelled back, still chasing the Candle Pokemon.

Ash, seeing no Umbreon for almost an hour, decided to help.

* * *

 _Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill._

* * *

He's in the corner of an ally. He doesn't even know if he can last the rest of the day. He's so tired. So hungry. He's crying, dying, dirty and unwanted. If he just closes his eyes...

 _Tepig_.

Tepig jumps up and whimpers, backing into the wall.

The Litwick.

He begins to cry, knowing it's here to lead him to the next world. He's dead now.

It appears, the shadow of a candle, blue flame ablaze. It's a shiny. Maybe all are shiny in the next world?

 _It's a Tepig master, and he is dying._

Two other figures appear.

 _I'm so hungry Litwick._

Tepig's ears lower in fear, and wets himself. Grim Reapers, here to take his soul?

He closes his eyes _Is dying painful Litwick?_

The Litwick is in front of him now.

 _Does it?  
_

.

 _Please don't hurt me._

A new whisper. Danny freezes. He's never heard this voice before.

"What is that?" Danny asks, looking at the strange and dirty creature.

 _It's a Tepig master, and he is dying._

The Fire Pig shakes in terror as it cries. _I'm so hungry Litwick._

All three approach him, slowly, Ash assuring him nothing bad will happen.

The Tepig rolls itself into a ball and shakes, _Is dying painful Litwick?_

Danny looks at Scarlet, who is oddly still. He can sense no thirst for souls, but instead… pity?

 _Does it?_ it asks again

Ash picks up the Tepig before Scarlet could think of a reply.

 _NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE I DON'T WANT TO DIE **I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**_

Danny's hands fly to his ears. The Pokemon wails and struggles in Ash's hands as Ash tries to calm it down. Tepig blows smoke and screams some more before giving up.

"See?" Ash says, "I'm not going to hurt you. Wait…" Ash noticed the rope around Tepig's snout, "Let me get that off of you."

 _Thank you Mr. Reaper._ Tepig sighs as if to accept its fate.

"Tepig, we're not here to take you to the land of the dead!" Danny said, "And we're both human."

 _Really?_ Hope fills his voice, and the Tepig's tears dry, _I'm- I'm still...alive?_

"Yes Tepig, really," Danny said looking at him.

 _But what about-?_

"Scarlet heard you dying. I ran after her, well, because I don't want her to get into trouble. And we found you."

 _And how can you understand me?_

"You can understand him?" Ash asked.

 _Convenient questions are convenient,_ Scarlet sarcastically says.

"Yeah, for some reason," Danny said. "Maybe I can only understand fire types? We'll figure it out later. First, Tepig."

"Right." Ash went back to the rope.

 _Ouch. That hurt._

"Careful Ash."

"It's really tight." Ash said.

 _No kidding! I can't even open my mouth!_

Finally, Ash undid the rope.

"Finally!" he said, "Now let's get some food in you!"

 _Yes please!_ Tepig oinked, wagging its tail.

Ash put a bowl of food in front of the Fire Pig and it began eating immediately.

It was like the food was magically healing him. Tepig's body got more round and his cheeks lost their hollowness.

 _Oh this is so_ pig _good!_ Tepig _, you don't even_ Tepig _know guys!_

"Slow down Tepig, I can't even understand what you're saying!" Danny said.

Tepig looked up at him, "Pig te pig pig. Tepig, pig, tepig ig!" he snorted and went back to eating.

"I can't understand him anymore," Danny says. "All I hear is 'Tepig,' or some variation of it."

"Weird," Ash says.

Tepig sighs and lays down, food gone and belly full. He falls asleep, and Ash gently picks him up.

* * *

They're all outside the club, telling them about Tepig. Of course, they both leave out the part about Danny knowing what Tepig said, however temporarily.

"Well, what do ya know," Don says as he looks at the Tepig. He gasps, "Say, I remember that Tepig!"

"You do?" Danny asks.

"It was left here by its Trainer who visited our Club a while back. Tepig lost to a Deerling and it's Trainer abandoned it. But Tepig kept following him, so he tied it to a post. I was going to free it, but Tepig used Ember, burned the rope and disappeared before I could."

 _If by a while, you mean a whole month_ Scarlet whispered to Danny. _That's what he said before he fell asleep. Master, another hour and that would've been a very different scene._

Danny looked at Tepig in horror as it still slept. A whole _month_?! How is this thing still alive?!

"Poor thing. How could someone do that to a Pokemon that they were traveling and battling with. Well, if I ever meet him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Ash said.

"No kidding! Where's AFL when you need them?" Danny agreed.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

Danny shook his head as if to say _not here_.

"Tepig?" Tepig woke up.

"Oh, sorry Tepig," Ash said, "We didn't mean to wake you."

Suddenly, Team Rocket strolled on by, as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Team Rocket!" Ash called.

Jesse and James turned in surprise.

"It's the twerp!" They both exclaimed.

"Hi!" Danny greeted them, "Doing another performance this time? I liked that last one!"

Jesse giggled, "Oh darling, we only do that if we're doing something bad."

Well, with Jesse's bag Danny thought it looked like they just robbed a bank.

"And what bad stuff are you doing this time?" Ash must've had the same thought.

"You and your assumptions!" James cried, " _Ciao_."

Not a second after, as if it was some bad fanfiction chapter filler, Oshawott and Iris appeared.

"Ash, Oshawott says that they have Pikachu!"

"Pi, Pika Pi!" a cry was heard from within the bag.

 _I feel as if this is rehearsed,_ Scarlet says.

"Ditto," says Danny.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Jesse turned around with a smirk, _"Who's that voice? So naive indeed."_

"Here it comes," Danny said.

 _"We'll answer you when we feel the need,_ " James sang, looking at Jesse.

 _I love this show,_ Scarlet agreed.

 _"Bringing the white light of evil into the future."_

Her voice was rather beautiful, Danny thought.

 _"Thrusting the hammer of justice onto the black darkness of the universe."_

James' voice complimented it too.

 _"Carving our names into the rock of eternity!"_

Danny jumped in surprise as the cat fell from the roof and landed perfectly in front of them.

 _"The fiery destroyer, I'm Jesse."_

 _"And with thunderous emotion, I'm James."_

 _"Wisest of the wise, Meowth."_

 _"Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket."_

Danny and Scarlet slow clapped.

"Hey, I didn't know that Meowth was one of the bad guys!" Don said.

"Give me back Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Ha! After you left it in a box?" James taunted.

"Why we just saved Pikachu from harm!" Jesse said, "Saved it from a trainer of the lowest order."

"And that gives us owners rights!" James said.

"You're wrong!" Ash cried, "Oshawott, use Water Gun!"

"Osha!" A stream of water came out of Oshawott's mouth.

Meowth pulls out a remote from nowhere. He presses it, and a protective wall appears, encasing them.

It had no effect…

Team Rocket ascended into the air and began to float away.

Ash ran after them, "Why you-" he slips on the water and falls, Tepig still in hand. Luckily for Tepig, Ash used his face to break the fall instead of his hands.

Tepig jumps out of Ash's hands, "Tepig!"

Ash looks at him and smiles, "Alright then Tepig, use Ember!"

Snorting flames. That's what it looked like when Ember shot out of Tepig's nose and landed, sending the contraption into smoke.

Pikachu screeches and falls, but Ash catches him.

"Pikachu!" Ash cuddles Pikachu.

Danny looked to the smoke, wondering what happened to Team Rocket. He looks to the sky.

There they were, flying away on hang gliders.

Fricking badasses, that's what they were, Danny thought as he watched them disappear.

As all settles, the group walks to Ash to make sure everyone's okay. When they figure out he _is_ okay, Iris does what Scarlet says is _a really heartless move on her part._

"You know Tepig, you're pretty cute," Iris took out a Pokeball, "I think I'd like to catch you!"

Tepig shakes his head and nods at Ash. He sits in front of him and wags his tail, "Tepig tepig tepig tepig!"

Don laughs and Iris groans. It's obvious to everyone: Tepig wants Ash.

"So Tepig, you want to come with me?" Ash asks.

"Tepig!" Tepig cheers.

Ash backs away, taking out an empty Pokeball. He aims and tosses.

"Te!" the Fire Pokemon squeals as it becomes red mist.

One, two, three and with a click of stars, Ash declares his victorious capture of Tepig. Oshawott and Pikachu are cheering along with a victory dance.

But Ash cuts it short and looks at Pikachu.

"So Pikachu, remember what Team Rocket told me. What were you doing in a box?"

Pikachu tries to explain, but no one but other Pokemon can understand him.

"Hey Scarlet, you mind?" Danny asked, hoping to help the confused boy.

 _He says Oshawott knocked him out and a box fell on top of him while they set up traps for 'Umbreon'._

Danny translates, and Oshawott begins to run.

"OSHAWOTT!" Ash and company begin to run after the Sea Otter Pokemon.

So what new adventures await our heroes? What new discoveries? Will Danny ever figure out how he understands certain Pokemon? Stay tuned for next time!

* * *

 **MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES.**

 **I moved to college! YAY!**

 **And with that, came free internet! YAY!**

 **But I had trouble all weekend, and finally got it resolved today. I'm sorry about that guys, but I'll try to get back on course!**

 **So, I cut out big chuncks. So what? We all know what happened! If I included it, it would be like copying a transcript word for word, and this chapter is already late as it is.**

 **(Again, sorry)**

 **Did you like this chapter? Leave a review, and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Fighting For the Trio Badge

Ash, in his excitement, began to run as fast as he could towards the city.

Naturally, Danny had to run after the boy.

"Slow down!" Danny huffed as Grant happily skipped by.

Ash stopped suddenly and Danny rammed into him. Grant looked at them both and grinned.

"Deer!" he said before bending down to graze.

Ash turned to Danny, "This will be my first Unova Gym battle! Let's give it all we got!"

"Pika Pika chu!" said Pikachu.

Then he took off towards the city before Danny could utter a single word.

The exciting day has arrived. Danny and Ash have finally arrived in Striaton City to challenge the gym.

If they could find it.

They arrived in what looked like a farmer's market withing all the skyscrapers as Ash talked.

"I wonder who the gym leader is? Wonder what Pokemon we'll battle against? Oh man Danny, I'm so stoked! This is going to be great!"

"We have to find the place first," Danny chuckled, "Hey Iris, any idea where it is?"

Iris smiled at them as she took out an apple and fed it to Axew. "Give me a minute to think, I haven't been here in awhile."

"Axew! Ew ew ew ew," Axew munched on the apple.

Grant nuzzled his head on Danny, as if to say he was hungry too.

"Say, an Axew!" a man with green hair appeared. He wore what Danny could only describe as a fancy waiter suit. He carried a bag with bread in it, and Danny could smell other baked goods in it.

Yeah, he was getting hungry too.

The man inspected Axew, his green eyes wide and analyzing. He leaned back and put a hand on his chin, pensive.

"Soft skin as fresh as new grass, tusks like newly sprouted young shoots, and a future as bright and as limitless as the early morning sun. It's the perfect partner for a young lady who seems at one with nature!"

"Wow," Iris said in awe, "thanks so much!"

"Axew!"

"Deer, deer, deer," Grant began looking inside the man's bag.

"Grant, stop"! Danny said as he tried pulling his Deerling away.

"What?" too late, he noticed.

"Sorry, my Deerling's just a bit peckish. We'll be leaving now."

"No need!" the man said, then looked closely at Grant. Grant licked him to get him to stop.

The man laughed. "It's coat is as fresh smelling as spring's first bloom, that yellow flower tells a story of adventure and fun, your eyes full of hope of the new year. Such a thing doesn't belong here in the city," he turned to Danny, eyes suddenly turning stone cold, "Certainly not with a gentleman such as yourself. You seem filled with fiery passion and an… otherness. Something not of this world."

This is getting weird, Danny thought, who is this guy?

"Pika?" said Pikachu.

"Huh?" he turned to Pikachu, completely forgetting about Danny.

He picked up Pikachu in delight. "Hello there!"

"Pika pika," said Pikachu nervously.

The man handed Pikachu back to Ash, "You've got yourself a rare Pokemon there you know."

"Well, you see we're from Kanto," Ash explained, "My name's Ash, and Pikachu's my specail partner."

"Pikachu!"

"How do you do?" the man asked.

Danny assumed this crazy stuff was also perfectly normal in the Pokemon world. But then again, there were overpowered animals, so…

"My name's Cilan, a Pokemon Connoisseur," the man put a hand to his chest and bowed his head.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"Deerling?" Grant chirped.

"Yeah, I've never heard of that before," Ash said.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

"Of course, you're both such kids," Iris said.

"Axew ew," Axew said.

"That's not surprising at all, considering you're both from Kanto. It's not something known outside of Unova," he straightened up proudly and smiled, "I use my knowledge and experience to judge the compatibility between trainers and their Pokemon. I then help them form closer relationships." He winked at them, "And that's the job of a Pokemon Connoisseur."

"So what do you think about Pikachu and me?" Ash asked.

 _Oh, and master and me, I'm really curious_! Scarlet asked as she suddenly popped out of her Pokeball.

Danny sighed as he picked up Scarlet, "Scarlet's a bit curious too."

 _Actually, I wanted an excuse to come out and ask for food,_ Scarlet giggled.

"We'll be getting lunch soon," Danny said.

"Stop wasting time boys. Remember why we came here?" Iris said.

"Oh yeah," said Ash, "You know where the Gym's at Cillan? We're here to challenge it!"

 _And a place with good food._

"Scarlet, no matter where we go you're bound to eat. We're going to battle, remember?"

 _Sometimes I like a good old Basculin. Cut up and served grilled. Nothing beats that, not even Pikachu's soul. Unless you let me slay it and eat its soul and body?_

"Scarlet…"

 _Worth a shot._

"I see. That explains it. I'll take you there, come on!" Cillan said, giving them another wink.

.

"Here we are!" Cillan lead them to a building with lots of pillars. Musical fanfare played in the background, pumping them up. Danny wasn't sure where it was coming from though.

"Awesome, yes!" Ash ran in, throwing open the doors and declaring a challenge for all to hear.

 _I smell something good,_ Scarlet said.

"I can too Scarlet. We'll get lunch after, K?" Danny said as he followed Ash inside.

"Huh?" Ash said as he looked around.

"A restaurant?" Danny asked.

"Deer?" said Grant.

"This is the Striaton City Gym?" asked Iris.

"Oh, this must be a dual restaurant and entertainment place," Danny said, "Customers watch the battle as they eat! We have similar places like this back home."

The room darkened.

A voice called out from the darkness, "Why, not many figure it out that fast."

"In fact, most leave without even asking," said another.

A spotlight appeared on Cilan, "We'll grant your request boys," he snapped his fingers as two other spotlights appeared.

The customers, whom Danny just now noticed were all females, cheered.

"So you're a challenger!" the first voice, a man with red hair and similar outfit as Cilan, said. "You'll receive a welcome as pleasant and as welcome as a noonday sun!"

"No, I think we should be cool!" the final voice said. This guy had blue hair and, of course, what must've been the uniform of the place. "Cool as a refreshing glass of water, chilled of course."

"I can't beleive we get to see another battle today!" one female from the audience said as the rest squealed in agreement.

"Oh my gosh they're all fangirls," Danny whispered to his Pokemon.

They laughed.

"This is the Striaton Gym!" Cilan said.

Red guy spoke, "And the three of us…"

"We're brothers," said Blue guy.

"And we're the gym leaders!" they all spoke in unison, and Danny found that this was some spooky stuff.

"Three brothers? All three are gym leaders?!" Iris exclaimed.

"This… isn't the norm?" Danny asked quietly.

"No, usually only one person is," Ash whispered back, "I think it's a Unova thing."

"It's showtime!" the brothers struck a pose, and the walls behind them creaked and opened slowly.

There was a flash of light. In front of them stood a rocky battlefield, with the custormers now.. Cheerlders?

"Chili, Cress, Cilan!" they chanted.

"Let's watch," Danny heard Iris' voice from above.

This place just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"So now is the time you both select your battle opponet," said Cilan.

"I'm choosing?" Danny and Ash said at the same time.

"That's correct!" said Cilan, "Either me," he points at Red guy, "Chili, or Cress," he points at Blue guy. "You can battle any one of us! Our rules state that if you're victorious against the one you choose, then you will earn the Trio Badge."

* * *

 _Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon. Pansear lives in caves near volcanoes. The temperature on the tuft on its head can reach 600 degrees when it's angry._

* * *

"Time to meet our Pokemon!" Chili announced, doing a twirl and tossing out a Pokeball, "Pansear!"

The blue-white light look the shape of a red monkey with a weird swirl on its head.

"Pansear!" it said.

""Here's the Pokemon I'll be using. Make a splash!" Cress said, tossing out his own Pokeball and striking a pose.

The light revealed an ugly blue monkey with a mushroom cloud atop its head.

"Panpour!" it said.

Cilan clicked the center of his Pokeball to enlarge it, "It's my turn! Here we go. My partner!" He threw it up as if shooting a basketball hoop.

As if this last Pokeball wanted to be as dramatic as the gym leaders were, it's lights strobed out for a second before landing to reveal… a green monkey.

"Pansage!" it said.

* * *

 _Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. Pansage offers leaves on its head to Pokémon that have low energy. The leaves relieve stress._

* * *

"There's Pansear, a fire type, Panpour, a water type, and Pansage, a grass type. Any one would be a great opponet," Ash said.

"So boys, which one of you will be first, and against whom?" Cilan asked.

"Deer," Grant said, nodding towards the Pansage.

 _Grant wants to battle master!_

"You sure Grant?" Danny asked, looking at his Season Pokemon, "From what I gathered, battling that Panpour would be best."

"Dee, Derrling!" Grant said.

 _He says to trust him master. And I agree, you've been mostly using me for battles. Grant wants to try._

"If you say so," Danny said, just as he heard Ash declare that he'd battle them all.

"Well well now, we've never met a trainer quite like you before," Cilan confessed, "What should we do?"

'Ash certainly has an interesting idea. I for one don't have any problems with it." Chile said.

"Then I suggest that we come up with a brand new rule stating that 2 wins will earn Ash a Striaton Gym Badge," Cress said.

"How does that sound to you?" Cilan asked.

"Great. Thanks very much for the chance," Ash said.

"Pika Pika!" said Pikachu.

"I can still battle just your Pansage though, right?" Danny asked.

"Of course Daniel!" Cilan said.

"Alright, so who's first?" Chile asked.

* * *

 _Panpour, the Spray Pokémon. Panpour lived in forests long ago, but developed a body that makes it easy to live near water. It can store water in the tufts on its head._

* * *

Unbelievably, Ash actually won the badge. After healing up his Pansage, it was Danny's turn.

"Tackle, Camouflage, Sand Attack, and Growl," Danny muttered to himself.

"Our next challenger is Danny from the Kanto region!" Chili announced, then tossed down his hand, "And begin!"

"Deer deer de, ling," Grant said.

 _Grant says not to make him use Camouflage. Given the terrain, it'll make him into a Ground type for the battle, and Ground is weak to Grass._ Scarlet said.

"Right. Thanks for letting me know," said Danny as he stepped up to the plate. He pointed forwards, "Grant, I choose you!"

"Deer!" Grant hopped out onto the field.

"Well this is certainly interesting," Cilan said as he threw out Pansage, "I was certain you'd use that Litwick of yours against Pansage."  
"Deer!" Grant huffed.

Danny shrugged, "Grant wanted to battle. He says there's more to him than meets the eye."

Cilan smirked, "You can attack first, from anywhere you like."

"Uh, okay," Danny said, "Grant use Sand Attack!"

Grant turned around and kicked sand into Pansage's eyes, lowering its accuracy.

"Pan pan!" it cried, trying to rub the dirt away.

Cilan gasped in surprise, but quickly recovered, "Pansage, use Bullet Seed!"

The Pansage, still trying to get the dirt out, spat out a bunch of seeds, which Grant just sidestepped.

"Grant, use Sand Attack again!" said Danny, wondering if the poor Pansage would eventually hurt itself and the battle would be over.

Grant kicked some more dirt into Pansage's eyes.

"Use Bite!" Cilan called.

Despite lowering its accuracy twice, Pansage jumped onto Grant's back bit into his neck. Grant yelped in surprise, and tried to buck the Pansage off.

The Pansage stayed, and Danny could almost _feel_ Grant's distress.

"Try slamming him into a rock!" Danny called out.

Stupid move. Grant did just that, but the Pansage leapt off at the last second, causing Grant to hit his head.

"You can do it Grant!" Ash called from the sidelines.

"Cilan, Cilan, Cilan!" the cheerleaders chanted.

"Looks like you could learn a couple of lessons in battling," Cilan taunted.

"Use Tackle Grant!" Danny called, ignoring him.

"Dee," the Deerling replied weakly, dizzy. But he slammed himself into Pansage anyways.

"Use Bite again!" Cilan said, and as Pansage sank his teeth into Grant again, he laughed. "Your Deerling and you don't seem very compatible. Look how weak he is against my Pansage."

"Oh no, his Deerling looks like it's about to collapse," Iris said.

Grant's weak cries and Iris' comment got to Danny, "Use Growl Grant!"

Grant barred his teeth and did so, causing the Grass Monkey to jump off in fear. A strange red light flashed for a second. His attack was lowered.

"Well Pansage, let's finish this," Cilan sighed, "I had hoped you would bring more of a challenge Danny. But no matter, Pansage, let's use the power of the sun!"

The Pansage cheered as it raised it's arms to the stars. A ball of light gathered.

"Tackle it quick!" Danny called.

Grant succeeded in knock it back. But the ball of light only grew.

"It's over," Ash said.

"No kidding," Iris said.

Danny cursed as a bright light headed straight towards his Deerling, engulfing him.

* * *

 **Danny's not from Kanto guys, Cilan and everyone only thinks because Ash said "We're from Kanto." and Cilan thought that included Danny.**

 **Well, this isn't going as planned, is it? What do you guys think the outcome will be? Will poor Grant end up in the emergency room after this? Will Scarlet be forced to avenge him?  
**

 **Leave a review, and I'll see you soon!**


	6. Beams of Light

Solar Beam's blinding light faded.

Grant growled as he stood tall, a blaze surrounding him. He felt himself getting pumped as his Attack rose. He shook himself off as the light faded away, before the humans noticed. Fake it till you make it, as his mother always said.

* * *

 _When a Pokémon with Sap Sipper is hit by a Grass-type move, its Attack is increased, and the move will have no effect on that Pokémon._

* * *

"He survived it!" Ash gasped in surprise.

"But how?" Iris said, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Impossible!" Cilan said, "That should have knocked him out!"

"Pan!" Pansage cried.

Scarlet burst into laughter, clapping, _Go Grant, go!_

The Deerling turned its head, a spark in his eyes, "Deer!" That was more energetic than what he sounded like earlier.

And it hit him.

Grant was faking his injuries.

"Use Tackle!" Danny cried while everyone was reeling in the shock. No one had to know.

Grant screamed and charged, knocking the Pansage back.

The Pansage flew back on his feet, on hand on the ground to slow itself down. He bared his fangs.

"Well, I greatly under-"

"Do it again Grant!" Danny shouted before Cilan could finish.

Grant charged and knocked the Grass Monkey into the rocks. He turned and stomped his hind legs down, right next to Pansage.

One two, one, two.

"Deer deer!" Grant said, looking at Danny for permission.

 _Master, he says he learned Double Kick! He wants to test it out!_

"Then use Double Kick Grant!" Danny shouted.

Savage, that's what it was. One two, one two, right into Pansage's stomach. The Pansage let out small gasps as Grant beat him down. "Pa, Pan," The Grass Monkey passed out, and Grant jumped back, facing him down.

"Pansage is unable to battle," Chili held up a green flag towards Danny, "Deerling wins!"

Danny smiled as Grant hopped back.

"Deer!" Grant nuzzled Danny.

He smiled and patted his head. "You did awesome Grant!"

Danny hopped down the platform with his Pokémon. The brothers approached him with the badge.

"Here Danny, this is for you," Cress said as he presented him with the badge.

"This is proof that you've beat the Striaton Gym!" Chili said.

"It's called the Trio Badge," Cilan said.

"Thanks," Danny said as he took it. He showed it to Scarlet and Grant, "What do you guys think?"

"Deer!"

 _Good enough to eat! Speaking of eating…_

Danny laughed, "Alright, we'll get something to eat and find a Pokémon Center to check out Grant." He turned to Ash and Iris, "What do you guys think?"

"That's awesome! Congrats!" Ash said.

"At least you didn't battle all three like Ash did," Iris said. "Luckily, he won, otherwise he'd look like a complete fool."

Ash frowned, "Man oh man, you could've just said something nice you know."

"You're lucky that even though your Pokémon had a type disadvantage that you won. Instead of luck, maybe put a bit more strategy into your moves."

"Jeeze Iris, stop it with the burns," Danny said.

 _Otherwise not even a Full Restore will be able to heal that._

"Yes, save it for later," Cilan said, "Although the sound of you fighting does conjure up a certain bouquet."

"Not helping Cilan," Danny said as Iris dished out some more insults to Ash when he asked what that was. "Not helping."

"We're out of here," Iris said, turning towards the exit.

"Hold on, I thought you three were together." Cilan said.

"No, we're not!" Iris said, "Good job boys, see ya."

 _Weirdo_.

"Yep," Danny agreed, "Now let's get to a Pokémon Center to get our friends checked out."

* * *

Ruined.

Crumbling walls and weeds everywhere, this place was forsaken long ago.

Three figures in dark suits stood tall and looked around.

"So, this is the Dream Yard," James said as he looked around. 'The site where scientists study future energy," Jesse said.

"Well now it's nothing more than a pile of rubble," Meowth said.

"Let's get to business," Jesse said.

"Right," James leaned down and opened his briefcase.

He took out strange items. Jesse began to help him too, as the items began to expand and become parts. They quickly assembled their device. It looked as if it was a one of those spacecrafts sent to explore Mars' surface, if this universe had such a place.

"Systems on," Jesse said, looking down at her computer screen. "Detecting residual energy, sending data back to headquarters."

Meowth began pressing buttons. Something on the screen lit up, and what most in our world thought would've been solar panels began to move. A strange energy emitted from them, moving the device, scanning everything.

The ground shook. Magenta lights flashed and heat poured out of the ground.

"It's responding already!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah, you can really feel the energy!" said Meowth.

The pulses intensified, making a weird ee-rop sound. The ground growled, and forced Team Rocket onto their knees. The Dream Yard sent out a quick, pink pulse.

Everything stopped.

And in the darkness, the creature awoke.

* * *

 **GirlFish was right about one thing: Grant was WAY the hey too low-leveled to evolve.**

 **But he has Sap Sipper and good acting skills from his mom ;)**

 **So I'm splitting this particular episode into 2. Why?**

 **Writers block. Don't want to miss that deadline again.** ** **Guys...I have a bunch of author's notes with lines like "Insert Pokemon name here" and "Insert that one gym leader's name" because I honestly keep forgetting Cilan's name XD****

 ** **Good job to everyone in the reviews. Pat yourself in the back and consider yourself a bonus chapter later this week for figuring out that Danny can understand the dead and dying.****

* * *

 **More FAQ's?!**

 **Is Danny still a half ghost?**

 **NO! The only "ghost power" he has is understanding ghost types and Pokemon near death.**

 **Why?**

 **;D You will freaking see. I'm one for unexpected twists (see my first story, "The Halfling")  
**

 **Ok, then why can he understand ghost types in the first place?**

 **He was zapped here via ghost portal in the making. Ghosts yo.**

 **What is his final team? I remember you asking a couple of chapters ago!**

 **1\. Scarlet, a Shiny Litwick (Eventually will evolve)  
**

 **2\. Grant, a Deerling** ** **(Eventually will evolve)****

 **3\. Deino** ** **(Eventually will evolve)****

 **4\. An Eeveelution (Will not tell until that chapter arrives)  
**

 **5\. A fossil Pokemon (Will not tell until that chapter arrives)** ** ** **(Eventually will evolve)******

 **6\. Mystery Egg.**

 **You'll never know more than that until it hatches. It could be anything...  
**

 **Maybe, maybe something YOU ALL SUGGESTED, _MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

 **See you soon, and leave a review! Read them all, love them all!  
**


	7. Dreams

Danny was waiting in the lobby, reading as he waited for Grant and Scarlet.

"Danny Fenton, your Pokemon are ready," the announcement came.

Danny put the magazine down and walked to the desk. The Nurse handed him his Pokeballs, and Danny put one in his pocket and summoned Grant to walk with him.

"You better?" Danny asked as they walked into the restaurant.

"Deer," the Season Pokemon chirped.

"That's good," Danny patted his Pokemon on the head, walking to Ash and Cilan. Cilan was leaning real close to Ash's face, and Danny could see the boy was uncomfortable.

"Ash Ketchum, your Pokemon are ready," came the announcement.

Ash dashed away as Danny sat next to Cilan.

"So, what kind of food do they serve here?" Danny asked him, "And what the heck were you and Ash doing?"

"I was asking how he made such a successful recipe of a battle, that's all," Cilan said.

Danny gave him a doubtful look and summoned Scarlet.

"Okay guys, what do you want to eat?" Danny turned the menu towards his Pokemon.

 _Grilled Basculin!_

"Dee!" Grant pointed to the salad.

"Guys, something's happening!" Ash runs back to them!

 _Now?! But we were just about to eat!_ Scarlet groans as Danny picks her up.

As they walk out, Danny steals a piece of bread off of an unoccupied table.

"Here, snack on this," Danny says as they walk outside.

Pink snow falls from the sky. A woman stands beside Iris, looking concerned. And Danny would be too if there was a big pink blob floating next to him.

* * *

 _Munna, the Dream Eater Pokémon. Munna can eat the dreams of people and Pokémon alike, and then project those dreams by emitting Dream Mist from its body._

* * *

Grant collapses, pink snow surrounding him.

"Grant!" Danny exclaims, crouching. He touches his neck. There's still a heartbeat.

"Wake it up," Danny hears an unfamiliar voice says, and that pink blob floats over Grant. Danny watches, fascinated, as the pink disappears. Grant opens his eyes.

"Grant, are you okay?!" Danny asks.

"Ling," Grant turns to the pink blob. They watch as it projects Grant's dream.

He was grazing with his fellow Deerling. The day was beautiful, and there's a cool breeze wafting through the area.

* * *

 _A boy and a Litwick appear. They talk to each other._

 _He tries to ignore them, going back to eating. The others notice, and some try making themselves stand out. Grant knows they want their own trainer, to get out of the wild life._

 _He continues, knowing they won't bug him. He is one of the weaker ones, but he doesn't mind. He wouldn't be able to defend himself against a Ghost Type anyway, so why even bother? Like many in the past have told him, Grant knows he's useless._

 _A ring of fire appears, startling him. They've chosen to battle him!_

 _"Grant!" his friends call out, "Get out of there!"_

 _"Yeah, let us battle the human!" the stronger ones say._

 _"I can't! I'm surrounded!" he screams back, "There's only one way out!"_

 _"Then fight!"_

 _"But I don't know anything that'll hit a Litwick! I only know Normal moves!"_

 _"Try anyway!"_

 _They watch. Grant uses Tackle._

 _It had no effect…_

 _Grant looks at the Ghost, her green eyes kind._

 _"Quick, toss a Pokeball and catch it!" she yells at her master._

 _Grant tenses up. He knows this is the moment._

 _"Grant!" it's his mother, "Be safe! Be strong!"_

 _"Mom…"_

 _The Pokeball hits him on the forehead._

 _It's like he's been hit with a bunch of Air Cutters as he's sucked into the ball. He screams are lost to the world as he becomes digitized._

 _His feet hit the ground. Panicked, Grant looks around as an environment begins to build itself. A sign appears._

 **Poke Count: 1**

 **Would you like to join DANNY FENTON'S party?**

 **YES NO**

 _Grant stares at it. Does he?_

 _Most of them never believed he'd ever be chosen, except to train up their own Pokemon. A series of fights that lead to nothing. Always moving with his herd, always at the bottom._

 _But with a Trainer, it could all mean something. He could become stronger, better._

 _Does he want it? Does he want to be the very best, like no one ever was?_

 _Grant stares at the sign again. This was the moment where his life could change forever._

* * *

The dream ends.

Danny looks at his Deerling. It won't look him in the eyes.

"Grant…" Danny says.

"You should keep your Pokemon in their Pokeballs," the woman tells him. "Otherwise the Dream Mist will put them to sleep again."

Reluctantly, Danny recalls Grant. Scarlet inhales her bread roll before Danny recalls her too.

"But Professor, my Pikachu hates being inside its Pokeball," Ash says.

The woman thinks for a second, then takes Ash's hat and puts it on Pikachu.

"That'll have to do for now," she says, "Munna will be fine, as Dream Mist doesn't affect it." She looks at them, "You look like strong trainers. Could you come with me to the Dream Yard and find out what's happening?"

A chorus of "sure" ensues.

The Professor beams, "Alright, then follow me!"

A police car escorts them. _A police car_ which makes Danny wonder why can't the police do this themselves.

He learns her name is Professor Fennel, a researcher for Dream Energy. Cliche evil bad guys want it, a Pokemon named Musharna can't take the pressure and blows everything up, and why isn't Fennel dead? Seriously, she was _THERE_ in _FRONT OF MUSHARNA_ when it _BLEW UP EVERYTHING._

Danny muttered under his breath his disbelief as everyone talked about it.

Up ahead, the pink began to pulsate beyond the trees.

* * *

"So much data, the boss will be so pleased!" James says.

"I wonder if he'll give us an even more important mission next," Meowth says.

The sound of a police siren beeps behind them. Team Rocket turn around, surprised. They all gasp when they see Danny, Ash, Iris, and a few others appear.

"Halt, in the name of the law!" the Policewoman cries out.

Jesse laughs, dramatically tossing off her coat, "What's that voice? So stupid indeed."

"Hey Team Rocket, my Litwick wants to watch your show, but that Mist won't let her come out of her Pokeball. Can you do it again later?"

Jesse sighs in exasperation, "Oh fine."

"But only because we know you appreciate true art!" James says.

"Thanks," the annoying twerp replies.

"What's a Kanto-based Organization doing in Unova?" the police officer asks.

"We're using the residual energy to help us take over Unova," Meowth says. "And there's nothing you can do to stop us."

The lady in the lab coat sighs.

"Remember what we came here for?" Green Guy says to her.

"Munna," the Munna says.

The ground trembles and a thunderbolt drops out of the sky. It freezes midair, becoming pink.

* * *

 _Musharna, the Drowsing Pokémon and the evolved form of Munna. The mist from its forehead takes the form of things present in the dreams it has eaten._

* * *

"Super spooky," Danny says as the pink lightning reveals Musharna.

"Musharna!" the professor cheers, running to her beloved friends.

A blue laser zaps at her feet, cutting her short.

"I don't think so," Meowth says, pushing a button.

"Mush," the Drowsing Pokemon groans as it becomes entrapped in a laser cage.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash calls, and the Mouse Pokemon leaps from his shoulders, hat still on.

"Use Volt Tackle!"

He lights up, trying to dodge the blue lasers.

"Now now, let's not get too hasty," Jesse says as the machine fires strike Pikachu, forcing it to start its attack all over.

"After all, you wouldn't want to get in our way," James taunts.

"Munna, use Psychic," The Professor commands.

Munna's eyes glow blue, and the machine crumbles.

Pikachu, with nothing in its way, charges. He hits the machine dead on, causing an explosion of wires. Danny covers his face as the sound waves shake him to the core.

When he opens his eyes, Team Rocket is glaring at them.

"Such pests," Jesse tosses down a Pokeball, summoning Woobat, "Gust."

"Really?" Danny shields his face as the dirt rushes towards them.

* * *

"Where'd they go?" Officer Jenny exclaims.

"They went the way of Ninjas," Danny says with admiration.

Iris cast him a look of disgust, "You really admire those guys, don't you?"

"I can't help but admire all badasses," he says, "no matter who they are."

Iris sighs.

* * *

The cave drips water softly and the smell of moss reeks the air. It's so very dark. The only light coming from the computer screen.

"The mission was a success," Giovanni says, "We have all the data we need from the Dream Yard."

The team bows their heads.

"What's our next mission?" Jesse asks.

"You must be patient, as the scientists are processing the data," he informs her, "We will say soon."

The computer screen goes dark. Jesse clicks on a flashlight.

"What do you want to do while we wait?' James asks.

"Well, I heard there was a wicked diner in the next town over," Jesse says, "Why not stop there?"

* * *

Back at the Gym, Scarlet finally gets the meal she's so desperately wanted.

 _Oh yes, this is good, yummy, I love this Basculin, nom nom nom, I like the idea that Cilan is coming with us_

"Scarlet, stop eating with your mouth full," Danny says, "And we don't know that for sure yet."

"Actually, they're both fine with it," Cilan walks to the group and sits down.

"So you're traveling with us?" Ash asks.

"Yep! I want to know more about you both and your traveling styles."

"Deer!" Grant looks up from his bowl of salad.

 _Yes, are you going to make us good foods?_

"Pika!" Pikachu holds out an empty bottle of ketchup, licking its red lips.

 _No, I'd rather not have everything with ketchup Pikachu._

The Mouse Pokemon blows a raspberry as the group laughs.

With new friends by his side and food in his belly, the future looks hopeful for our young hero! But one last thought lingers in the back of Danny's mind: why was Grant so sad? What's Team Rocket up to?

"And will you ever answer these for me?" Danny looks around, probably for me.

I would, but that would be spoilers, Danny.

(QUICK SOMEONE ROLL THOSE CREDITS, HE'S ONTO ME!)

* * *

 **I did promise 2 this week. Give me some hours to finish editing it!**

 **Ok, see you then! Remeber, leave a review!**


	8. That Sneaky Snivy!

Now accompanied by Cilan and Iris, the boys are headed toward Nacrene City and their second Gym Battle challenge.

But first, more pressing matters.

The foursome are walking along the forest path. Grant keeps bouncing ahead to stop and graze a little, his pink form a stark contrast to the grasses.

 ** _Gurgle_**.

"Man, I need food and quick!" Ash said, putting a hand to his stomach.

"Why don't we stop here for lunch?" Iris said.

 _Someone say lunch?_ Scarlet pops out of her Pokeball.

"Eeer?" Grant says through a mouthful of grass.

"Wait here! I'll get things ready!" Iris says before bouncing off into the forest.

* * *

They find a tree stump, big enough to become a table.

 _I wonder what it'll be?_ Scarlet says, watching Grant as he continues to graze, _Master, if I could eat grass, I'd be eating with Grant. But I can't. Souls and meats only. Hope she brings something like that._

"I'm sure they'll be something for you to eat," Danny reassured her.

"Alright guys, we're all set!" Iris walked out of the woods, carrying a big basket of fruits, "Fresh fruit as fresh as fresh can be! Dig in!"

 _Aw man_.

"We'll find a wild Pokemon to battle later," Danny said, picking up an apple.

At this, Scarlet's blue flame suddenly flickered into existence. _Really?_

"Yeah, I have to train you guys later anyway," Danny said, much to his despise.

Scarlet's flame went out again, _I'll save my energy till then master._

"Wait!" Cilan stood up, "I can cook something from that!"

Danny gave the man a strange look but handed over his fruit.

Cilan beamed, "Now watch!"

Out of nowhere culinary tools appeared, and soon Cilan was cooking all the food. The sounds of woodland creatures were quickly replaced by that of crackling food and the scents of muffins.

"Muffins for everyone!" he set down the foods in front of the group. Danny's stomach growled as he picked up a muffin and bit into it.

"Woah," he swallowed, "Cilan, this is amazing!"

"It passed the taste test!" said Ash as he gobbled a third of his muffin in one bite.

Scarlet sighed, _I'll go guard the seconds master_.

Danny patted her head, "we'll find you something soon."

Scarlet hopped down from the stump and scurried to the makeshift kitchen.

Iris looked at the food, hesitant, "I don't know Cilan, I normally eat fresh fruits and veggies," she picked one up, "Oh!" She took another, and another, "This is delicious!"

"You guys can have-"

Danny didn't hear the rest over the screams.

 _YOU LITTLE WITCH!_

"Scarlet?" Danny stood up and walked to the makeshift kitchen. Ash and Iris followed, hoping for seconds.

A blue flame flared up wickedly, followed by a squeak of surprise and a ring of fire.

* * *

 _Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail._

* * *

 _AND HER SOON-TO-BE SOULLESS BODY WILL BE DYING IN A FILTHY DITCH_

"Scarlet!" Danny grabbed her, "What is going on?"

Little witch thinks she can get away with the rest of my master's food, Scarlet pointed at the Snivy, still trapped by Fire Spin.

"Sni," the Snivy huffed, holding a muffin in hand. "Sni, snivy."

 _DARLING, WE BOTH KNOW WHAT I CAN DO! NOW DROP IT BEFORE I CONSUME EVERY DROP OF_ YOU _!_

The Snivy obeyed. Fire Spin died.

A Pokeball appeared and hit the Snivy on its head.

"Ash!" Danny looked over at the young trainer, "You choose _now_ to catch it?"

Ash shrugged, "Hey, I want a Snivy. What better time than now?"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped in front of the Pokeball, waiting.

One, two…

The Snivy popped out of the Pokeball.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu looked determined to help his master.

The Snivy smirked. It winked and wiggled its tail, blowing a kiss at Pikachu, sending hearts its way.

'Pika?" the heart surrounded it before throwing themselves on the Mouse Pokemon. Hearts replaced Pikachu's eyes, and the Snivy used Vine Whip.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Ash commanded.

But Pikachu fell in love! Pikachu is immobilized by love!

Snivy whipped Pikachu, smirking.

"Snivy used Attract!" Cilan exclaimed as the Snivy attempted to escape.

 _Master, I'm not done with the little witch_ , Scarlet said, jumping down from Danny's grasp and sending out another Fire Spin.

The Snivy gritted its teeth at Scarlet. It closed its eyes. It opened then with a smile, winked at Scarlet while wiggling its tail, then blew a heart-filled air kiss her way.

Snivy used Attract!

The hearts surrounded a giggling Scarlet as they threw themselves at her.

But it failed!

 _I'm a girl too, dummy,_ Scarlet grinned, then looked at Ash, _Hey Pidove, get in on this action_!

"Pidove!" the Tiny Pigeon appeared and flew by Scarlet.

"You want to battle Pidove?" Ash asked.

"No, Scarlet called her out," Danny said.

 _Revenge is best served hot, with a side of Flying Pokemon._

"Dove?!"

 _No, I mean you birds know the best ways of revenge._

"Dove, Pidove" Pidove agreed.

"How do you know Danny?" Iris asked, "It's not like you can understand what they're saying."

Danny decided not to answer as the Snivy tried using Attract on Pidove.

But it failed!

"Pidove, you're a girl?" Ash looked at the Pidove in shock.

"Duh," Pidove said.

"Well, lucky break!" Ash cheered, "Pidove, use Quick Attack!"

A magical white mist surrounded Pidove as she charged through the fire and hit the Snivy.

"Sni," the Snivy shook itself, then used Vine Whip on Pidove.

It's not very effective…

"Try another one Ash, I'll make sure Snivy can't escape," Danny said.

"Alright!" Ash took out a Pokeball and took aim, "Go Pokeball!"

The Pokeball hit Snivy on its side this time.

"Come on!" Ash said as it wiggled, once, twice, three times… click!

"Yeah!" Ash ran over to the Pokeball as Fire Spin died, picking up the Pokeball, "I caught a Snivy!"

"Snivy, come out!"

The Snivy crossed its arms.

"Now that you're on board, why don't we win the Unova League?" Ash asked it.

The Snivy let a reluctant smile, "Snivy."

"It's incredible how high leveled your Snivy's moves are," Cilan said from behind them. He walked past them and leaned down to examine the Snivy.

"Do you think it abandoned its Trainer?" Iris asked.

The Snivy huffed at them.

 _Snivy says she wanted to be powerful enough to defend herself without evolving into_ Servine _. She thinks the Servine are snot-nosed brats._

Danny shook his head, "Guys, Snivy trained herself up. Not every Pokemon we encounter and catch has a sob story."

"How do you know Danny?" Iris asked.

"Because that's what she told us," Danny said.

"So you can understand Pokemon now? Huh?" Iris asked.

"I always have."

" ** _WHAT?!_** " Iris exclaimed.

"Well, only Scarlet, and Tepig that one time. Scarlet's like my translator," he admitted, rubbing a hand on his neck, "Yeah, I still can't understand the rules of this."

"And you failed to mention this to us when we met?!" Iris shouted.

"Jeeze Iris, leave him alone," Ash said, "I didn't believe it at first until I saw it in action. And to be honest, I don't understand why you didn't see it either."

"I thought it was quite obvious when I battled him at the Gym." Cilan chimed in, "I mean, I noticed them talking while battling."

"Cilan, come on!" Iris stomped her feet in frustration.

As we leave Iris to wrap her head in this, our heroes begin packing up camp and heading towards Nacrene City. What's in store for them there? Will Danny ever get that he can only understand certain types? And will-

"I know I can understand certain types!" Danny's voice calls up to me, "I know how many I can understand because I've only met like, a fourth of all Pokemon Types!"

Okay, okay, no need to get snappy. Someone roll those Pokemon credits already.

*imagine the credits rolling by, as a narrator I can't narrate such a thing, except in this extreme meta moment when I tell you about it*

* * *

 **Danny and that narrator man... such a strange relationship.  
**

 **Did I say a couple of hours? Sorry, I meant ALMOST 48 TO GET IT RIGHT! (Sorry. But hey, it's here!)**

 **So the last chap some of ya'll thought Grant might have been abandoned.**

 **No. No, he's not.**

 **Actually, others in his herd have, whilst even more have escaped capture. Some want to be captured, some want to BE FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **But Grant's a baby :3 Although, because he's so young, some of the older Deerling called him weak. That day though, it was his time to shine! I wanted to show it in his POV.**

 **So what'd you guys think of this chapter? Leave a review!**


	9. Bloom and Doom

We join our heroes in time to witness an unusual sight: a battle taking place between Cilan's Pansage and Iris's Axew!  
 _Hey, Grant, you think he'll cry?_ Scarlet asked the grazing Deerling as they sat and watched.  
"Dee," said the Deerling.  
Ash groaned, "Can I join you guys?"  
"For the last time, why don't you and Danny have a battle instead?" Iris asked.  
Ash glanced at Pikachu. "Pikachu doesn't trust Scarlet."  
 _Damn right he shouldn't, I'd gobble him down in an instant._  
"Pika pi!" Pikachu cried, jumping from his tree stump and onto Ash, frightened.  
"What about your other Pokemon? Won't they battle that Litwick?" Cilan asked.  
"Hey, you know, that right!" Ash stood up, "Let's battle Danny!"  
Danny moaned. Not another one! But he stood up anyway, knowing he had to.

* * *

"Scarlet, I choose you!" Danny pointed forward and his Litwick shimmied forward.  
 _So who's the first course?_ Scarlet asked.  
"Snivy, I choose you!" Ash tosses out the Pokeball, and Snivy breaks out.  
 _Snivy_  
"Sni." the Snivy crosses her arms.  
But before the battle can begin, a loud boom shakes the ground, causing the boys to fall onto their knees.  
"What was that?" Ash looks past Danny's shoulders, eyes curious.  
Danny turns and watches as purple smoke lazily floats into the air, "I don't know, but that's where Iris and Cilan were and that's where I'm headed."  
Ash jumps up as Danny stands. "Then let's go, Danny!"

* * *

Axew stood in the middle of a crater, looking flustered.  
"What happened?" Ash asked.  
"Axew tried to use Dragon Rage," Iris laughed nervously, walking to pick up Axew, "Let's take 5."  
"More like a Dragon Sneeze," Ash whispered to Danny.  
Danny giggled like a little girl.

* * *

"I was given Axew days after he hatched by my village's elder.  
'Iris,' she said as she pulled out a picnic basket, 'you and this Axew will journey together.'  
'Yes ma'am,' I picked up Axew and looked at her.  
'Raising Axew to a magnificent Haxorus will lead you to your own growth. If you get to know Axew's heart, you will raise it to be strong, though how you do that is your choice. As you go, know that the true meaning of becoming an adult is by raising a Pokemon by learning its heart and becoming one with it. Do you understand?"  
'Yes, ma'am.'  
Iris sighed, "That's the story. It's been awhile since the start of our journey, and I realized that I have to do something, and fast."  
Danny was watching Pikachu and Axew play in the trees, "Why? Did she give you a time limit to raise him?"  
The Pokemon disappeared as Iris said, "No."  
"Then I don't see why you should rush things," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Axew stands on a thin branch, trying to pick a cluster of fruit dangling near the edge of the branch. As he inched closer and stretched out, Pikachu cries out in warning.  
Axew ignores him and moves closer. He grabs one of the fruit. Yet the branch he was standing on now bends threateningly low. As the stalk of the fruit cleaves from the tree, the branch springs up, and Axew loses balance. He tumbles down into the bush below and into between the horns of a sleeping Pokémon.  
Alarmed, the gigantic purple centipede-like Pokémon awakens from its slumber and shakes its head rapidly, trying to rid Axew from its horns.  
Thinking his friend is in trouble, Pikachu jumps off the tree and attacks it with Iron Tail. Enraged, it charges at Pikachu only to miss and send the tree behind Pikachu flying into the air. Pikachu tries to run away, screaming. It's Axew's turn to enrage the beast as he attempts a Dragon Rage.  
But it failed!  
A mushroom cloud sends a poor tree to its doom, alerting our heroes.  
"What was that?" Danny asked.  
"Looks like a Dragon Sneeze," Ash said, and the boys snicker.  
"What if Axew's in trouble?" Iris asks.  
"Then let's go investigate," Cilan jumps down from the log as the rest of the group follows.

* * *

Pikachu bounces out of the woods and into Ash's arms, crying.  
"Whoa, calm down buddy," Ash tries to soothe the mouse Pokemon as the beast appears.

* * *

 _Scolipede, the Megapede Pokémon. Scolipede catches its opponents with great speed and attacks using horns on its head. Scolipede is highly aggressive and will not give up until victorious._

* * *

A purple caterpillar from the depths of his nightmares, that's what it was.  
"SCOLI!" It roared, shaking its head in an attempt to buck off Axew.  
"Axew!" Iris cried.  
"We'll distract it!" Ash cried, "Go Snivy!"  
"Sni!" The Snivy gracefully landed in front of the Scolipede.  
"I agree, focus on Axew Iris. We'll take care of the Scolipede," said Cilan, "Go Pansage!"  
The Grass Monkey landed on his hands and cartwheeled next to Snivy.  
"What type is this thing anyway?" Danny asked, "Nevermind, you guys have Grass Types. Get in there Grant!"  
The Deerling materialized and skipped next to his allies.  
"Snivy use Vine Whip!"  
"Pansage use Bullet Seed!"  
"Double Kick it Grant!"  
The Grass Types charged as Iris snuck behind the monstrosity.  
"PEDE!" it screamed and tossed its head at the vines wrapping around its neck. So great was the force that it knocked Snivy into Ash's arms.  
It proceeded to use Axew as a shield against Pansage's Bullet Seed and dodged Double Kick. Axew was bucked off, and Iris ran to catch him. Alas, she missed, and the baby dragon began crying as he took a hard fall.  
"You'll be okay!" Iris picked him up and hugged him. She looked at the Scoliopede evilly. "Alright, time to end this!" From her belt comes a Pokeball. "Go Excadrill!"

* * *

 _Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokémon, and the evolved form of Drilbur. Excadrill can dig maze-like underground tunnels for over 100 meters and is powerful enough to cut through thick iron plates using its steel claws._

* * *

"Why does it look like it died a terrible death?" Danny asked, looking at the Exacdrill.  
"Come on you lazy bones! Can't you help us!" Iris yelled at the Pokemon, "I know you're still mad but this is serious! Please, Excadrill!"  
The Excadrill said nothing.  
"Deer!" Grant said.  
"Grant's right, we can beat it without Excadrill!" Cilan said, "Alright Pansage, hit it with Solar Beam!"  
Danny shrugged, "Grant, try Double Kick again!"  
Grant charged and kick the Scolipede as hard as he could, then jumped out of the way on the incoming Solar Beam.  
It's not very effective…  
It let out a Screech, causing Danny to drop to his knees and cover his ears. Stars spun into his vision. He saw Grant get surrounded by a violent, purple mist, knocking him out.  
"Return!" Danny held up the Pokeball. His whole body was shaking, and he barely could return Grant safely to his belt. He tried to grab Scarlet's Pokeball when it let out another Screech. Danny screamed and tried covering his ears.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

"Danny! Danny! Wake up!"  
"Pika pi!"  
Danny jerked awake. "Wh-what happened?"  
They were somewhere else, in a clearing. Ash and Cilan were standing over him, worried looks on their faces. The sun was going down now. How long was he out?  
"You got hit with Screech," Cilan explained, putting a wet towel on his forehead. "And you fainted. You gave us quite the scare."  
"Where is it?"  
"Excadrill finally listened to me," Iris huffed, leaning on a tree, watching him, "Why'd you faint? Screech deals no damage."  
"Obviously not," Danny replied.  
Ash opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again.  
"Are you well enough to stand?" Cilan asked, holding out a hand.  
Danny took it. Immediately waves of nausea washed over him, and he sat back down again, "No."  
"Pan, pansage!" The monkey hopped out of the forest, Pikachu in tow. Both were holding various berries.  
"Ah, there you are," Cilan said, taking the berries. He examined each one, then plucked a yellow berry out of the pile, "Eat this. It should help with the pain."  
Danny took it and began to nibble. As soon as it hit his stomach, he felt immediately better. He stood up once again, looking at the berry in wonder.  
"What is this thing?"  
"Sitrus Berry." Cilan glanced at the setting sun, "why don't we set up camp for the night? It's getting late."  
The group mumbled in agreement.

* * *

Danny was stargazing next to his sleeping Pokemon when Ash sat down next to him.  
"Are you okay?" he asked again.  
"I feel a lot better."  
Ash smiled at him, then looked at the sky. "What's it like where you're from? Do you have creatures like Pokemon back where you come from?"  
"Well, we have ghosts."  
"Ghost-types?"  
"No, they're," Danny paused to think, "when a person dies in my world and they've got unfinished business, they come back. They're humans without bodies."  
Ash blinked, surprised, "I hope I never go to your world! What a terrible fate!"  
They both laughed nervously.  
"I think that Screech hurt you more than the rest of us is because you're not from here!" Ash blurted out, then blushed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it in."  
Danny shook his head at Ash, whose face was redder than a tomato, "I think you may be right." Danny glanced at his Pokemon and put a hand on Grant's head. The Deerling stirred but did not wake. "A lot of things affect me differently here than you guys."  
"Yeah," Ash paused, "You said there are ghosts where you're from, right? And you got zapped here by a ghost portal?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think that's why you can understand your Litwick. She's a Ghost Type. And Tepig, he was dying. That's why you could understand him!"  
Danny looked at the boy, impressed, "You know, I think you're right Ash. That would explain a lot wouldn't it?"  
Ash beamed, "Yeah, I am, aren't I?"  
Danny smirked at the boy. He scratched Grant's head. "So what about you and Pikachu? How did you two meet?"  
Ash's grin turned into embarrassment, "Well, that's a crazy story."  
"I'm an inter-dimensional guy who sees magical creatures battle like they're in Mortal Kombat. Hit me."  
Ash laughed, though he didn't understand why. "Alright, so I stayed up too late a day before I turned 10…"

* * *

Iris walked from the forest, watching the boys with distrustful eyes.  
"There's something off about him," she mused, then dropped the apple in disgust, "And I'm going to find out what it is."

* * *

 **I'M 2 DAYS LATE, I'M SORRY!**

 **I've been busy with school and stuff. General life, and stuff, but here it is! Again, I'm sorry. I'll try not to late next week!  
**

 **And thank you all, so much for your feedback! it influences the story much more than you think! And welcome my newcomers! I encourage reviews, and I really read them! It's so inspiring too see so many people read my story!**

 **Alright, no more mushy-gooshy (despite my name, hahahahaha) LEAVE A REVIEW, SEE YA ON SATERDAY!**


	10. Opposing Forces

The boys are on their way to Nacrene City when Ash decides that they need to stop by Luxuria Town and train a bit more. Danny, reluctant as ever, agrees, knowing he needs to train up his Pokemon and hating himself for considering it.

They walk into the building, chatting about what kind of opponents they'd face.

"Meet you back here at 2?" Danny asks.

"I'll try if I'm not in the middle of a battle when the clock chimes," Ash says.

Danny laughs, then waves, "See you, Ash."

Ash beams at him, and they both part to their own computers, ready to find and choose a challenger. Danny notices that Cilan and Iris are noticeably missing.

"You guys run too fast," a red-faced Iris runs in.

Danny blushed, not realizing he and Ash had even been running.

 _I suppose I'm more fit than I thought_ , Danny thought to himself, _if Sam was here, she'd pass out from shock._

"Dee," Grant chirps his goodbye.

Danny pats his head fondly, "Before I even consider an opponent, I have to ask you something Grant."

The Deerling cocks his head in confusion.

"Are you alright with me being your trainer?"

"Deer?! Ling Deerling?" No translation for the shock on Grant's face needed.

"Yeah, I'm serious."

Grant nodded. "Deer!" He headbutted Danny, and like a dog wanting love put his head under his hand.

Danny bent down and hugged the pink deer, "Alright, just wanted to make sure. That dream of yours the other day…"

Grant let out a strange laugh, "Deerling deer! Dee ling deerling!"

Scarlet chose this moment to pop out of her Pokeball, _Grant says not to be so silly master. He'd have never stayed in that Pokeball when we first battled him. He'd have knocked himself out cold to prevent that._

Danny moved his hands behind Grant's ears, "I… well, you both know I'm not exactly used to this kind of thing."

"Not used to what sort of thing?" a familiar voice said.

Danny looked up.

* * *

 _Swoobat, the Courting Pokémon and the evolved form of Woobat. Swoobat can fire a variety of sound waves from the holes of their noses, some powerful enough to break rocks._

* * *

That smirk she wore flared up something inside him. She was exactly as they last met, except by her side a strange, bat-like puffball creation hovered by her side.

"Do you mean battling?" her voice asked.

"Swoobat Swoo!"

So that's what its name was. A Swoobat.

"I, uh-"

Sabrina laughed, "nice to see you again too. I'm sure you're here for a battle too?"

Danny stood up, face set ablaze, "Yeah, I'm training for the Nacrene City Gym Badge."

Sabrina grinned at him. "Lucky you, I need an opponent too. How about we go for a second round, last man standing style?"  
Danny grinned, "Sure."

Scarlet gave Danny a strange look and said, _ooooohhhhhh!_

"Oh shush you," Danny told her.

* * *

They found themselves in a large room. On the ground was a rectangle, split in the middle by a Pokeball. Both parties walked to opposite sides of the room.

Sabrina put a hand on her hip, taking a Pokeball from her belt. She began casually tossing it in the air, looking at Danny, flashing him with a toothy smile.

Grant was to Danny's left, while Scarlet stood to his right, both determined. Danny tried looking tough, but on the inside, he was frightened at what was about to happen.

The referee looked at them both. "Alright, are both challenger's ready?"

Sabrina glanced at the referee before turning her eyes to Danny, "Ready."

"Ready," Danny said.

The referee made a chopping motion with his hand, "Let the battle begin!"

"Swoobat, I choose you!" Scarlet tossed up her Pokeball dramatically. The Courting Pokemon popped out with a high-pitched squeal.

"Go get 'em, Grant!"

Grant hopped onto the field and reared up on his hind legs.

"Swoobat, use Fly!"

Swoobat flew up, near the top to the building's roof before plummeting to the ground below.

"Dodge it Grant and use Double Kick."

Grant hopped out of the way, almost causing the Swoobat to crash into the ground, but the bat pulled up at the last second. Grant quickly jumped high enough and delivered two blows onto the bats.

It's not very effective…

"Assurance!" Sabrina called.

A purple hand appeared in front of the Swoobat.

 _What the hell…_ Danny thought to himself as it slapped Grant across the face.

A critical hit!

"Camouflage Grant!"

The Deerling looked at Danny like he was crazy. But Grant closed his eyes and became transparent.

Grant transformed into the ground type!

"Now use Sand Attack!"

The Deerling tossed dirt towards the flying Swoobat. It hit it square in the face.

...but it doesn't seem to affect it.

Sabrina cringed, "Seriously Danny?"

 _Master, Ground-Type moves won't affect Flying Types!_

"Oh, crap…" Danny mumbled.

She shook her head, "Fly again Swoobat!"

It took off into the air.

"You know what?" Danny took out the Deerling's Pokeball, "Grant, come back!"

It disappeared into the mist as Danny cried, "Go, Scarlet!"

 _Finally._

Scarlet shuffled over onto the field, her blue flame flickering to life. The Swoobat knocked her onto her back.

She jumped back up, flame growing bigger, her one green eye glowing brilliantly green, _Ready to die?_

"A Ghost/Fire type?" Sabrina asked. "She's pretty."

Scarlet blushed. _Ah, aren't you sweet? SWEET ENOUGH TO EAT THAT IS!_

"Astonish Scarlet!"

"Fly again!"

The red face appeared, distorting the world around Scarlet. She screeched and ran into the Swoobat, causing it to flinch.

It's super effective!

"Try that again Swoobat!"

"Ditto to you Scarlet!"

Again, just as the Swoobat was about to take off Scarlet rammed herself into the Courting Pokemon, knocking it to the ground. She stood on its chest.

Sweet dreams, Scarlet whispered to it as the Swoobat lost consciousness. She hopped off as the referee declared Scarlet winner of round one.

Sabrina recalled the fallen Pokemon, "You did good my friend." She gave Danny an evil grin, tossing up the Pokeball, "Avenge him Dewott!"

Clutching its shells in its hands, the Dewott appeared.

 _Bring it seaweed!_

"Dewott!"

Danny gritted his teeth, wondering if he should switch out to Grant.

As if hearing him, Scarlet turned, _Let me at least try master!_

Danny put a hand on his face, looking at his Litwick through his fingers, "Only for you Scarlet."

"Use Surf Dewott!"

"Try blinding it with Smog!"

The Dewott placed its Scalchops on its thighs, raising its small hands into the air. As Scarlet threw out a mystical fog, a wave appeared. The wave grew, and the Dewott rode on its surface, hands still raised. The Dewott threw down its hands, and with it came the wave, crashing down into Scarlet. The wave continued onto Danny. Unprepared, he was submerged in the water for a second. But in that second he panicked and inhaled a lungful of water.

It ended as quickly as it came, and Danny landed into a coughing/sneezing fit.

Sabrina patiently waited for Danny to stop coughing. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah," Danny gasped, "I wasn't prepared for that."

"Ah, but that Litwick of yours is still up. I thought she'd faint."

 _I'm tougher than you think!_ Scarlet called out weakly.

"Ready?" she asked again, noticing that Danny was still trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"Yeah," he gasped, "Smog again Scarlet!"

"Razor Shell Dewott!"

The Dewott was surrounded by the Smog. It picked up it Scalchops and charged at Scarlet. His shells came down, making an X across Scarlet's body.

Scarlet stared into the Dewott's eyes for a moment, the closed them. Her body fell backward.

"Scarlet is unable to battle! The Dewott wins round two!"

Danny didn't have the breath to spare a cry. Instead, he recalled her into his Pokeball. He grabbed Grant's ball, clicked the button and tossed it into the air. Not pausing a beat, he cried, "Double Kick!"

The Deerling charged from the red mist and straight into the Dewott, landing in his blows. The Dewott deflected them, blown back.

"Razor Shell again!"

"Sand Attack!"

The Dewott charged full speed, and Grant kicked up dirt into its eyes, blinding it. The Dewott yelled and tripped. It dropped its Scalchops and rubbed its eyes.

"Tackle!"

"Dewott, pick up your shells and use Razor Shell!"

The Dewott frantically dropped to the floor and tried grabbing its Scalchops, but Grant rammed himself into him, knocking him down.

The Dewott scrambled back up and made a break for its shells.

"Stop him with a Tackle!"

Grant charged, but the Dewott grabbed his shells and blocked his blows.

The Pokemon stared at each other, breathing hard.

And without warning, the Dewott collapsed.

"Huh?" Sabrina said. "Dewott, get up!"

"Don't let that happen, Grant! Tackle it!"

The Dewott struggled, but Grant head-butted him back into the ground. And he stayed down.

"Dewott is unable to battle! Round 3 goes to Danny!"

Sabrina smiled at him as her Dewott turned into red mist. "Well, you've gotten tougher." She took out another Pokeball. Danny noticed a lightning bolt sticker on it.

 _Uh oh._

Sabrina's smile got unnaturally big, "Yeah, you know who it is." she tossed the Pokeball into the air, saying, "Jolteon, mind finishing this off for me?"

The Jolteon appeared, its black eyes cold. It bared its fangs and barked.

"Let's mix it up! Thunder Fang!"

It opened its mouth, electricity coursing through its teeth as if to scare Grant. Closing its mouth, the Jolteon charged.

"Dodge it Grant and use Double Kick!"

Grant tried to get out of the way, but the Jolteon took it down as if he were a lion after his lunch, biting into Grant's neck. Grant screamed as he was electrocuted.

The Jolteon jumped off.

"Again Jolteon!"

Grant shakily got to his feet when the Jolteon knocked him down again. Again he opened his mouth wide, sparks of power emitting from his mouth as Jolteon's teeth sank into Grant's neck.

Danny prayed that Grant would faint, but that stubborn Deerling tried getting up again.

"Sand Attack!" Danny called out desperately.

The Deerling kicked out dirt, but the Jolteon jumped to the side.

"Call it down Jolteon! Use Thunder!"

Its whole body encased itself in yellow, and the electricity flew into the air. The room darkened, and down it came, that wicked thunderbolt.

The room brightened up again. Grant did not attempt to get up again.

Danny tried hiding his tears, not because he lost, but because his friends were hurt. He recalled Grant and tried to smile.

"Great battle," he said, "What's the damage?"

Sabrina smiled at him. She dropped to her knees, taking off her backpack. She dug through it for a moment, the pulled out a CD. She tossed it to him. Danny caught it, then inspected it.

TM29 was written on the cover. It was a purple disk, though Danny didn't know what that meant.

"Swoobat knows this, though my poor friend never got a chance to use it," Sabrina said, "I don't plan on using it again. You might find it useful."

"Uh, thanks," Danny said.

Sabrina walked towards him and held out a hand. Danny shook it and her Jolteon barked.

"See you around Danny," Sabrina said, "Come on my friend, let's go out to the spa to celebrate!"

"Jolt!" it followed her out the door.

* * *

"How were your battles?" Danny asked Ash when they met up later.

"I lost to another trainer named Trip," he groaned, but then suddenly perked up, "But I'm going to beat him one day! What about you?"

Danny's hand flew to his belt. He sighed, "I lost pretty bad too. But my Pokemon fought hard."

They began heading towards the door.

"We going to the Pokemon Center? My friends don't feel so well after that battle."

Ash's hand lifted to his shoulder. He pets Pikachu, who was asleep on his shoulder, "Yeah, Pikachu and the rest don't seem that well either. Maybe we'll grab some lunch there too."

And so our heroes walk on. Though defeated, they can't help but feel satisfied. What's in store ne-

"What is up with you narrating like that?"

Danny, I tell it as it is. Quit being a smarty-pants and let me finish my monologue!

"Fine."

As I was saying, our heroes-

"Why do you call us 'heroes?'"

GAH DANNY STOP I'M ONLY TRYING TO DO MY JOB.

See you next time!

* * *

 **HOMEWORK SUCKS!**

 **That's what I do first before posting chapters, sorry about the lateness.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Get yourselves ready for Ominous October! For the next month, I've decided to move up te creepier episodes of Unova just for Halloween! Excited? I know I am! Prepare yourselves to be spooked!**

 **Leave a review, as always :3 See you next week!**


	11. The Revival

They were in the Pokemon Center when Ash's Pokedex rang.

"The Professor!" Ash exclaimed in surprise. He clicked a button, allowing the group to see her, "Hello?"

"Hi guys!" The Professor's face appears, bright and cheerful, "I was wondering if any of you are near Luxuria Town?"

'Actually, we're at the Pokemon Center right now," Ash says.

The professor beams. "Perfect! Can I ask you a favor then? Dr. Fennel and I need witnesses to an experiment outside of town, and we thought you guys were perfect!"

"What kind of experiment?" Ash asked.

The Professor winked, "It's a surprise. Will you come?"

"Let me ask my friends first," Ash said, then turned to the group. After a quick explanation and getting their response, Ash returned to "the phone".

"Sure!" he said, "everyone's ok with it! We're waiting for our Pokemon to heal up first."

"Well, here's how to get to the site," the Professor gave him directions, "See you there!"

"Bye," Ash said, as Nurse Joy called him to pick up his Pokemon.

* * *

It was a well-kept modest size house, surrounded by small fruit trees and a rose garden.

The Professors were both standing outside and greeted the group. After the courtesy greetings, they led the group inside.

Professor Juniper pulled out a book and opened a bookmarked page, showing the group a picture.

The illustration was in black and white, showing a picture of a bird in a tree. Its large head is covered in discernible scales while its body is covered in untidy, sallow feathers. It has clawed wings and short, thin legs, and a twig-like tail that bears a diamond-shaped feather. It has wide white eyes with black pupils and no irises.

"This is Archen," she said, "an ancient bird Pokemon. It's said to be the ancestor of all bird Pokemon."

Dr. Fennel took out a rock, and Danny could make out the impression of a feather.

* * *

 _The Plume Fossil is a fossil from a prehistoric Pokémon that once lived on the land. It looks to be some kind of protective collar._

* * *

"Lenora from Nacrene City donated this fossil for our purposes today!" Fennel explained.

"Looks like a rock to me," Iris said.

Professor Juniper let out a sigh, "Well, our experiment today is about reviving-"

Scarlet immediately popped out of her Pokeball, a mad look on her face. _Did I hear that right?_

"-this ancient Pokemon to study it."

 _Hold it lady, REVIVE?!_

Everyone looked at Scarlet.

"What's wrong with your Litwick Danny?" Ash asked.

 _You cannot mess with death without bringing upon dire consequences._

"She says this is wrong," Danny turned to Scarlet. "Scarlet, if this works, the possibilities that you could do with this technology are endless. Death itself would be reversed!"

 _I am a_ servant of Death master. _I know what I'm talking about. She pointed at the fossil, do not bring him back, lest he_ suffer _a fate worse than death._

As they talked, Dr. Fennel walked over to a mainframe and began typing information. Professor Juniper placed the fossil on a conveyor belt.

"The moment of restoring a Plume Fossil has begun." Juniper announced as the fossil disappeared into its great belly.

 _NO, STOP!_ Scarlet lit up, preparing an attack, but stopped herself. _MASTER, PLEASE LET ME STOP HER!_

Fennel hooked up Musharna to the machine, emitting her Dream Mist.

"Calm down Scarlet. They're the experts; I'm sure they know what they're doing."

"Pika pi," Pikachu said, jumping down from Ash's shoulders to talk to the Candle Pokemon.

 _What do you know of death, little mouse?_

Pikachu opened its mouth, but closed it again.

The machine began beeping and shaking. Scarlet turned away from Pikachu, her single green eye wide.

 _Stop it! Stop stop stop stop! Master, let me stop them!_

Danny reached into his belt and pulled out Scarlet's Pokeball. "Scarlet, re-"

* * *

" _Jack be lethal! Jack be quick!" a voice from behind calls._

 _He summons Ancient_ Power, _and does what he says, blasting the enemy into oblivion. He collapses. Finally, it's over._

 _Consciousness is fading in and out. Only bits and pieces Clouds. Thunder. The smell of dirt._

 _Again, he wakes up._

 _The Trainer is looking around, lost and confused, "How are we going to get off this mountain?"_

 _He can't say anything. It hurts too much._

 _He tries_ anyways _._

 _"Jack_ be _silent, Jack_ be _still," his Trainer says, and he stops._

 _His Trainer takes off in a certain direction._

 _A blast from behind causes both to fly through the air._

 _They're rolling down a hill._

 ** _Crack._**

 _The shattering of bones._

 _Their bodies land next to each other. He feels something warm beginning to pool._

 _He tries to call out, but he can only manage a weak ca._

 _A small laugh escapes his Trainer's mouth. Archen can feel his hand on top of his head._

 _"Jack... are y-you ok-kay?"_

 _His Trainer doesn't seem right. Though his vision is blurred, his neck… it shouldn't be bent that way._

 _His Trainer's hand slips off of his head and splashes down behind him._

 _He crows at his Trainer. Please, wake up._

 _The flickering of flames catches his eyes. He tries to turn his head to get a good look._

 _The Litwick helps up his Trainer before approaching him. Is it here to help? It must've healed his Trainer. He tries again, but he finds that he cannot move his mouth._

 _He feels himself fading when it begins to rain._

 _The Litwick hisses and disappears with his Trainer. It assures him it'll come back though._

 _Fading._

 _Draining._

 _Waiting._

 _Nothing._

* * *

"Danny, Danny are you okay?" Ash's arm pulls him up.

"My head," Danny says, "What happened?"

"You collapsed for a second," Ash said. He turned his head to the machine, which was smoking. "But look! It worked!"

Scarlet is staring at him, a look of sadness in her eyes.

 _You saw what I saw, didn't you master?_

Danny didn't answer, but that was all Scarlet needed.

 _… you've given him a fate worse than death..._

Professor Juniper, camera in hand, opens the doors. The smoke clears.

The First Bird Pokemon, a red-billed chicken like creature, is standing there. It's crying.

"Oh, the voice of a creature from a long ago world is so beautiful!" Dr. Fennel squeals in excitement.

The Archen pauses, and looks at them. It caws, confused. It begins to cry again.

Danny walks up to it. "No need to cry. We're not here to hurt you."

The Archen looks at him. His eyes light up as he lunges at Danny, weeping.

Oh _my. You look very much like his last trainer master._

The Archen lands on Danny's shoulders, rubbing his head against his cheek as he cries.

Danny pets the Archen. "You'll be fine now Jack."

"Jack?" Iris said, "Why would you call it that? You're not it's Trainer!"

The Archen turns towards her. It opens its mouth and exhales a loud, mighty, and smelly breath.

Danny jerks back in revulsion as Iris drops to her knees. Windows burst open and the smell of rotting meat fills the air.

"Jack be silent! Jack be still!" Danny shouted.

The Archen stops.

"Dragon Breath," Dr. Fennel says.

"It knows Dragon-Type moves," Professor Juniper breathes, "What else does it know?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Team Rocket was peering through the windows of another mansion, trying to see what the Professors were up to.

"Today's the day," Meowth said.

They wait.

"Twerps!" Meowth exclaims as he sees the group walk onto the property.

"Let's not worry about them now," James said calmly, typing into his computer, "Remember what we're here for."

Jesse set up a satellite and plugged in speakers. Suddenly, she could hear their voices.

"Well, I'm impressed," Jesse said, "They actually brought it back to life using Musharna's dream energy."

"Let's hack into their computer and grab every bit of data you can find!" Meowth glanced at James.

"Already on it," James pulled up the information, "Their security system is a lot stronger than I expected. It may take a few minutes"

"I don't care how long it takes," a low voice growled from the computer.

"Dr. Zeger!" Meowth exclaimed.

An video of an old man appeared, "The Pokemon restoration data is priceless. Do whatever you must to get it all, along with any records of their experiments."

"Yes sir," James says.

* * *

The were outside now. Archen hopped up one of the trees, taking a fruit.

"Fascinating," Professor Juniper said, "It didn't fly, but climb."

"Let's try to teach it!" Ash said, tossing out a Pokeball, "Pidove, I choose you!"

Pidove materialized, flapping its wings in the air.

"We'll be witness to how flying types learned how to fly!" Professor said, pressing play on her video camera.

"Pidove, try teaching Archen how to fly!" Ash said.

"Pi, Pidove!" Pidove flew into the tree next to Archen.

"Arc?" It cocked its head.

"Pidove!"

The Archen looks as if it is shrugging and jumps down the tree. Pidove flies down beside him. She stretches out her wings and began flapping them. Archen tries mimicking her. He went airborne for a moment, before landing back down onto the floor.

Pidove looks at him. She lands back on the ground.

"Dove!" She exclaims, taking a running start and jumping into the air.

Archen follows. He tries flapping his wings again. For a moment, he glides, then comes back down to earth.

"Archen, arch!" Archen runs up the nearest fruit tree. He sat there, looking at them all, "Chen chen."

"It looks like Archen is content with climbing," Cilan laughs.

* * *

"Ready?" Jesse asks.

"Very soon now," James replies, "very, very soon."

"I'm counting on you," Jesse says.

"Me too," Meowth agrees, and they go back to watching.

Jesse scoffs, "How naive can twerps be?"

"No more than twice we are. We take the data while they're clueless!" Meowth laughs.

* * *

"Come on Archen, you've got to learn how to fly!" Ash tells the Archen as he sits on the tree.

Archen caws, then flies down.

"Alright! Ready to try again?" Ash cheers.

"Aaa!" Archen jumps onto Ash and pushes Pikachu to the ground.

"Pika?" Pikachu cries.

"Aaa!" Archen repeats, doing a chicken dance, "Aaa!"

"You want to battle instead?" Ash asks.

Archen nods his head vigorously. He turns to Danny, who is sitting off to the side with Scarlet.

"Arch!" It calls out to him.

Hey _master, I think the old man wants you as his Trainer._

Danny's eyebrows raise. "Jack, I'm not your Trainer."

"Aaaa!"

 _How do you know his name then? Only his Trainer ever called him that, and you look a lot like him._

Danny sighs. He doesn't want to tell the Archen what he saw. "Alrighty then Jack. It's been a while. Remind me of your moves."

"Arc, archen, chen arc, arc, arc arc, chen."

 _Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Pluck, Ancient Power, and Dragon Breath._

Danny got up, "Well, I guess I challenge you to a battle Ash."

"Wait, I still want to know why you call it Jack!" Iris demands as Danny walks to Archen, "What do you mean, not his Trainer? Of course you're not! You've never caught it, and I kind of doubt a Pokeball would work on it."

Danny glances at her, but says nothing.

"Hey, why don't you answer me!" Iris says as she stomps her foot.

And still, he is silent.

"Danny!"

* * *

"It's finished!" James proclaims, "All the data is now ours! Once I send the data to Dr. Zegar, the first part of our mission will be complete."

"Say, while we're at it, why don't we capture Archen?" Jesse suggests.

* * *

"Danny!"

"Let's battle Archen!" Danny turns to the First Bird Pokemon.

But instead, Archen stares at Danny, tears well up in its eyes again.

"Archen?"

Danny sighs and gives Iris a dirty look. He kneels down to the Archen.

"Jack," his voice trembles, "I'm sorry. He died that day. And so did you."

"Arrch, archen?!"

 _How did you bring him back?_

"The restored you. I don't know all the mumbo jumbo, I was only there to witness it."

"A-arch?"

 _Then how do you know his name?_

Danny looks away. "I- I can't explain it Jack."

 _He's from another dimension my friend,_ Scarlet says, _He can understand the dead and dying. In your case, he saw what you soul's last_ moment were _._ She glances at Iris, _my master does not want many others to know._

Achen sits, silently weeping. Danny picks up the poor creature and hugs it.

"So, no battle then?" Ash lets out a nervous laugh.

A blast interrupts their moment, sending Danny and Archen through the air.

"What the-" Danny staggers to get up.

"Team Rocket!" Ash grits his teeth.

"Them again? How annoying!" Iris shouts in fury.

And on freaking jetpacks too, Danny notices. Jetpacks. _Freaking jetpacks!_

"Woobat, another Air Slash!" Jesse commands.

"Pidove, counter it with Air Cutter!"

Pidove takes to the air once again and tosses out the attack. But the attack is too weak, and strikes her down.

Ash growls. "Alright Pikachu, use Electro Ball!"

A glowing yellow ball forms on Pikachu's tail. It tosses it forwards.

"Another Air Cutter!"

Woobat obeys, blowing the attack back onto Pikachu.

"Now for the prize," Jesse pulls out a ball and tosses it at Archen. A net surrounds him. Danny clutches Archen tightly as they are both pulled up into the air.

"Munna use Psychic and free Archen!" Dr. Fennel yells.

A shade of blue overcome Munna's eyes. The net breaks. But without something lifting them up, the only way is down.

Danny screams in terror when a bright white light fills his eyes. He lets go of Archen as it begins to morph.

* * *

 _Archeops, the First Bird Pokémon. Living in prehistoric times, it is theorized that they use a running start to take flight._

* * *

No running start needed, he was already in the air. He grabbed Danny's shirt and flapped his wings, staring down Team Rocket.

"Archen evolved into Archeops!" Ash cries.

"Evolved?!" Danny asks, looking up at Archeops, "What? How?"

But he doesn't care. Instead, he wants Team Rocket gone.

"Jack, use Dragon Breath!"

The newly-evolved Pokemon exhales his mighty breath of doom.

Team Rocket dodges out of the way.

"That's formidable," James says.

"I don't think we can handle that," Jesse says, pulling out a Pokeball, "Alright Woobat, fall back!"

Archeops swoops down and drops Danny. He takes off straight towards Team Rocket.

"We accomplished what we were set out to do," James sighs, pressing a button on his jetpack.

Grey smoke covers the area. Archeops lets out another Dragon Breath to clear the way. He reveals that Team Rocket is gone.

* * *

"Amazing!" Professor Juniper gushes, examining Archeops, "Now we know how bird Pokemon began! I can't wait to study you further Archeops!"

Archeops' eyes droop in sadness. He walks over to Danny and nudges his hand in goodbye.

Danny leans down and pets his head. "Hey, you'll be okay." Danny has to remind himself that Ja- Archeops is not his Pokemon.

"Aaa!"

"Yeah, it'll be great! The Professors will take good care of you!" Ash reassures him.

"You'll live like a king!" Cilan agrees.

"Aaa, aaa!"

Dr. Fennel puts a hand on her college's shoulders. "Hey, we should let Danny keep it."

Juniper looks at the boy. "You know, it would be kind of cruel to separate them. Archeops seems very attached to Danny, despite their short time together."

She walks over to Danny and hands him a Pokeball. Danny looks at her, confused.

"You can have him."

Danny gives a start, then looks at the Pokeball. It's empty, he can feel it.

"Would you like to join me?" he asks Ja-Archeops.

The Archeops' eyes light up. But he doesn't know what the Pokeball is for. He's never seen one.

"Archen?"

 _Don't worry bird brains._ It''ll _help him train you to be strong._

Danny takes a step back. "Ready?"

"Arc."

Danny tossed the Pokeball straight onto Archeops bill. He disappeared.

Not even a click, it went straight to shooting stars over the ball.

Danny walked over to pick it up. "Welcome to the team Jack," he said as he re-summoned the First Bird, "Glad to have you."

"Yeah, this'll be so cool! Ash shoulder bumps Danny, "Come on, let's get going! The Nacrene City Gym awaits us!"

And so, with Jack by his side, our heroes leave the research facility and continue their journey. What adventures await? Stay tuned until next time!

* * *

 **Hey guys! Ominous October has begun!  
**

 **Did anyone expect Danny to get an Archeops? I did say he'd get a rock and a flying type at one point ;D**

 **So the thing I find spooky about this episode is that the Archen is REVIVED FROM THE DEAD! That technechly makes him a zombie.**

 **Oh and how he died was pretty sad too :(**

 **Please, tell me what you think by leaving a review, and I'll see you next week for more spooky chapters!**


	12. Death Shines Bright Like a Candle

On the very outskirts of Luxuria Town, our heroes walk on, enjoying the chilled breeze on this very cloudy day.

Iris looked up, "It looks like it might rain."

"I hope not," Danny said, "Especially since we just left the nearest Pokemon Center 10 minutes ago."

In his mind, Scarlet giggled, _I doubt it'll rain. Looks just like clouds to me._

They kept walking for a few more minutes when, up ahead, a beautiful mansion appeared.

 _BA-ROOM!_

The sound of thunder rang overhead as big raindrops splashed down. Scarlet hissed curses as everyone got soaked through the skin.

The group instinctively ran for the mansion. Just as Cilan knocked on the door, Scarlet jumped in front of them

 _No._

The door creaked open. Everyone else filed in, calling out to anyone who might be in there.

"Scarlet, come on! I'd have thought you would've been the first one in, being part Fire Type."

 _Normally. But not here._ Her blue flame flared up, _Anywhere but here master._

The door swung shut, lock clicking. Danny shook the doorknob, "Guys! Let me in!" He banged on the door.

No answer.

Scarlet walked back out into the rain. She approached a rather large, hollow tree, big enough for several people to sit comfortably in and patiently waited.

Danny rolled his eyes and followed his Pokemon. Surely, he thought, they would realize they left him outside and let him in. He sat by Scarlet.

"What's gotten you so freaked out Scarlet?" Danny asked her, summoning Grant and Jack to sit with them.

 _I can't stand up to them, I don't know the move…_

"Archeops?"

"Seriously Scarlet, no riddles."

Scarlet looked at him.

 _Master, do you remember what the Professor said about me?_

* * *

 _Litwick, the Candle Pokmon._

 _I̝̖͕̥ͩͨͥ̆ͪt̸͔̥̩̟̱̜̲̪̋̔̋ͭ͡s̸̍̾͑̂͆ͭ̚͏̹̱̜̯̫͕̦͙͠ ̵̘̲̰̠̤̜̬ͤ̿́f̶̴̲̱͉̦ͮ͐ͤͫ͗̽̓͒͠l̛̤͉̮ͭ̚͘͞a̶̷͕̜̲ͩ̋̂̃̌̓̚m̏̅ͯ̓͏̞͜e̥̫̳͛ͤ̊ ̹̓̊̊̋ͬ͞ͅi͖͊̐ͥ̐ͩ̕͘ͅs̬ͧͪ̈̎ͫ́͘͜ ͊ͫ̐͌̂͏͞͏͇͍̯u̞̩͊ͪ͂̔̊̐͋͆s̷̫̻̣̹͓͕ͦͭ́ͯͮ͘̕u͈̱͔ͥ́͑́̑ͤ̏ͅă̼͎̳̜͕͔̲̈́ͨ̈́̀̃̒l̗͓̙̹ͪ̎̈̏̔̉̑ͫ͠͝l̵̢̖̤̩͓̤̐͂͛͜y̨̙̲̩̣̦̮̠̌͑ ̸͉̞̖̘͙̬̮ͨ́̚͞ͅo̐̽ͦ̐҉̶̞͘u̷͖̤̮̲͋́ͪ̋ͦ͛͘͢ͅt̗͈̟ͫ͒,̨ͬͫ̾͒̔҉͖ ̢̖̏̏͐̽͋b̰̯̽̀͒ͨ̔̀͒ͩ͛ú̠̖̥̦̭̬͚́̔͒̕͟͞t͖̮̤̳̍̌̑̓ͦͥ ͔̖̦͙̭̝͚ͯ͛͊̒̃ͅi̵̤̳͙̣ͣ́ͥ̔͂ͤ̌̚t̝̻̞̣̗̍̌̃̒ͩ̓͛ ̢̙̱͎̰̖̞̯̯ͤ̃ͭͤͪ̇̀ŝ͉͔̉̀t͉̄̓ͫ͗̓ͤ͆ͤ̏̀͟a̸̯͎̟̝̠͖̓ͪ̆̈́̑r̛͎͚͉̭̅ͫ̅̂̃ͦ̕ẗ̛̳ͨͥ̓ͥ̉s͖̱̄̆̑͒̉̉̀́ ̞̳͇̮̪͙̃̈́̉͗̽̓͘ͅs̺̮̽͂͌ͫh̤̞̰̠̯̞ͬͨi̶̩͖̝͙̖ͪ͌̓̿̎͂ͯ̽n̥͇̟͖̣̋̾̃̑̃̑̇ͅi͕̦͇̺ͬ̍͊ͫ͗̓̃͡n̳̠̫̜̭̤͓̈̑ͫ̍̊ͅg̷̥̳̭͚̟͓͙̼ͦͤ̎͂ͬ̅͡ ͓̥͍̼̱̪̗̭̆̊ͣͦ̃̀w̢̗̺͚̰͙̤̣̜͐͂͑̅̉ͣ́͟h͒̎̍̀̀҉̙̞̜̲ͅè̶̷͖̬̲͖̫̮͉̮̿̂͂̉ͦ̀ǹͫͩͬ͢͏̪̮̜͖ ̻̻̦̹ͧ͂́̑ì̧̳̺̞̺̱͔̑ͣ̇͒̍͞t̷̜̫͕͆͛̾͆ͩͤ̈́ ̜̠̱̠̫̫ͪ́̊ͮ͋͗a̐͋̏̓̎̚͢͏̡͚̦̟̭̪͎b̰̯̻ͨ̎ͫ̋̈́͛̚͜s̴̨͚͈̫̋ͫ̾̋ͦ͢o̢͔͚̙̰͔̤̤͂̽ͅȑ̢͙̦̬̗͚͖̮̼̉̌ͤͨ̚b̢̯̦̗̖ͪͩ̔̍͆̈́s̢̨̻͙̍̊ ̢̬̟̣̪̏͂̐͘͠l̫̘̠͈͒̎ͥ͑͐͂̈̏͞i̶̗̘̜̣̤̜͌̋ͥ͝f̰̝̜͓͇̳̑̏ė͕͕̝͔͎̥̳ͩ̔ͭ̈́ͦ͋ͅ ͉̺̗̲̳͉͐͗ͭ̈́̋f͚̲̮̘̠̥͎̓͢o̵͓͇̮͎̦̿͑͘ŗ̧̘̼̋͒͐̒ͬͣ̂c̰ͪͤͦ̂͟͞é̵̸͓̻͕̾͜ ̵̣̗̲̠͕͒̽̓̓̽̌̎͗́f͓̖̻̠̞̤̤̲ͤ̑ͦͭ̃ͥr̨͈̹̰͙̗̎̑ọ̘̰̑ͣͩ̀ͥḿ̧̮͂̿ ͉̮̗̜̈͌̍͆ͪ̑͞͞p̦̞̫͔̱̝̪̆̆ͦ̀ͮ́͝ͅe̐̈́́͏̛͕̬̝o̡̥͍͈̥͉͕͑͛̈́̉͂͘͜p̛̣͇̻̗̙͆̓̌͘͘l̾̀̂͂҉̤̼̝̣͈̰̺̹̯ẹ͉̫̝͉͕ͦͫ̀ͦ̒̆͌͟ ̢̟̖̦͖͗̋͋͗͛̇ͯ͘͜ò̡̰̠̞̟͋ͥ͗͟ͅr̦͇͇ͣ͗̌͂͗͋ͮ̀͠ ̧̗̥̓͒ͬ̀P̩͋ͭ́ͥ͒ͥ́͆͋̀͢͢o̫̼͓̳̟͑̇̉̌̃͠ḳ̣̤̐ͩ̇͛ͣͯͦ͌̚̕é̡̯͓̼͓̠̦ͯm͛͌̏̃͋̇͏̦͘̕ọ͕̗̬͍̗͂n̴͎̘̻͇̰͎̫ͪ͒ͬͦ͗̑̈́͛̎͞.̪̬̩̣̦̰͔͖̜̆̊͋̄̈ͧ̾̈́̀͜ ͍̲͍̟̠̾͐̆͘͡ͅ_

 _._

* * *

Ash whipped his head around as the door shut his friend out.

"Danny!" Ash yelled, running towards the door. He jiggled the doorknob, but it was stuck.

"Don't worry about him, Ash. If he wants to listen to his stupid Litwick and stay out in the rain, it's his problem," Iris said, looking around the mansion, then called out to the darkness, "Hello? Anyone there?"

Ash gave the door a reluctant glance before following the group further in.

* * *

"Blast, those twerps have found our secret hideout!" James cursed, watching from the monitor screen.

"Look on the bright side," Jesse said, stifling a yawn, "We can capture Pikachu. Meowth befriended the group of Litwick that live here." She turned to her comrade, "Meowth, be a doll and tell those Litwick to capture Pikachu for us."

Meowth looked up from his resting spot in the corner of the room. He stood up and stretched before walking over to the flickering Candle Pokemon.

"Can you guys catch that Pikachu for us?" Meowth asked them.

The Litwicks giggled, their purple flames burning brightly. They nodded in agreement, and vanished.

* * *

 _L̓ͫ̓̅͏̫̖͙͙͉͈͠i̝̬͚̜̩̠̪̝͎ͧ̒͂ͦ̑̀t̳͙̹̞̩̲̻͛͞w̛̗̠̤̝̦̑ͯ̃̐ͣ͗ͅḯ̫̞͕̩͇͔̜ͥ̏ͨͪ͘ͅc̵̲͎̗̐͑̽̋͘k̸̵̭͚̮̟͓̟̟͙ͬͣ̾̕ ̦̘̱͉̯͔͙̓̄ͧ͞s̝͔͓ͫͨͤ̃̅̀͑͘̕ḥ̼̯̯͇̼̞ͬͪ́͝i̵̧̺̤̳̩͈͎ͭ̋̒̏n͚͚̬̳ͨ͗̓ͪ̌̀͝͠ę̛̰͖̯ͭͧ̇̓̒̉ͮͧ͌s̶̴̜͖̻ͣ̎̄ ̇ͣ͑̌ͫ҉̳̙͔̗͇͕͞a̯͍͛͊ͯ ̟̬̣̺͉̔ͨ̑̍̎́l̟̬̝̠̻̺̋́i̹̞̘͎͎̼̟̭ͨ̃́ͤͬg̨̮̣̪͇̱̓ͪ̇̓́͛͊͂̒̀́h̝͍̝̯̭̠̹̎̐̽͗̂ͧ́͑͌t̷̤̦̫͚ͮ̏̿ͨ̉͐͑͐ ̴̷̲ͪ̄͐̽̅͋͆̇̚͝ṱ̣̦̲̪͓̮͑́̄͊͋́̌ͯ̀̚̕h̸̲̥̫ͨ͐ͫ͐ͯͦͧa̶̳̝̺͔̰̣ͨ̐̚t̸̞̪͔̹̒̈̏̾̊́ ̮̝̳̾ͨa̦̭͇͕̼̫ͦ̐̒́͆̅ͩͯ͡ͅb̢̗̜͙̭̍̑̀s̶̛͙͐ͤ͑͆ͩ̚͝oͣ̆̄͏̴̱̱̞ͅr̵̛͉̼̪̦ͧ̊͝b̵ͮ͒̿̍͆҉͏̲̺̖̙̬̱̠͔ś͕͎̮̘̥͊͂ ̛͇͚̪͕͎͎͍̗ͯṯ̷̛̻ͯͫ̾̋͐h͔̭͈̻̹̹̗̗ͦ̀̋͊̄͊̓ͧë͙͇̬̙̗̃ͅ ̴͙̓̆̊ͅl̨̛̬̠̣̇̿̍͒ͫi͒̑̅̃͜͏̱̝̜̫̲f̬̘̺̪̦̺̠̤ͦͦ́͆͋͐͌ͨͅe̷͖͓̼͕͍̠̲̮͈̐͗̆ ̲͈̳̝̫̰͚ͮͩȩͫͥ͌͐̚͏͈̝̠̠̟n̴̴̵̦͉̲̞͗ͭ̏e̡͖̹͚̙̙ͩ̎̓ͭ͌͠r͍̙̒ͬ̊̇̔̓g̢͔͙̠̹̬̽̏ͭ͌͋͠ͅȳ̷̥̭̻͖̠̭̏ͫͫ͂͢ ̸̳̮͔͈̔ͧ͂͛̀͘ơ̷̢̥͈̙̦̰̬̩ͣ͂f̥̱͔̈ͩ̈̈̈͑̒̕͟͜ ̨̟̱̖͙̗̰͂͂ͩ̔̂͆ͤ͆͝pͪ̑ͬ̉͒ͨ̑͏͚͔͙̩ę͕͕̺͚̐ͦͧ̔̇͜ͅǫ̷͇̞̥͕ͪ͆p̫̯̯̻̰͎̽͆͊͋̋̏̂͟͞ĺͫ͂ͥ͊̌͏̫̰̰̠͘͝ẽ̵̶͇͔̤̤̭͚̎̑͟ ̡̬̱͔̻͇̪̳̠͙̄̿͐̋a̙̫̖̓̄͗́̍̒̾̚͝͡ň͈̠̼͉̬̥̱̗̓ͭ̔͊ͬ͟͡d̪̣̹̥̙̣͋̂̏̆̐̏̓ͧ̚ ̧͇̍̀̿ͯ̐͠ͅP̡̯͍̽̑̄ͣͫo̭͓͖̗̲͚̙̗̱ͭ̅ḵ̖̘̊ͮͥ̃̍ͮͥ͜͠é̄̏͒ͬ̉͏̢͔̺̗̥̥͈͓͇͡m̭̖͈͍͈̻͙̀̎̂̈̔̅͛̚͢͠o͔͇͖͐͂ͪ̍̉ͮ̚n̬͎͇̫͕͉̖̞̄̊͆̆ͣ̇̓ͬ,͈̰̤͙͓͍̆͒̃͗́̉ ̯̹̗̮̞̟̏̓ͪ͋͠w͎̬ͪ͞h̸̙̿̔̒͌̍͟į̦̪̮ͮͥͧ͘ͅc͋̉̔͏̵͙͈̱̙h̖̪͇͎̘̮̆͊ͪ̔̓͠ ͔̗̓̓̃ͨ͌͒b̨̡̝̪͚̩͉͌̈͌ͨ͗ͣe͍̣̥̜̦̳ͮ̏͆̾ͬ̀͟c̸̡̨̩̬̱̮͇̤ͪ̍ͅȏ̝̍̂m̴̹̟̦̯̣̺ͪ̽̌̅̆̏͜ę̈͢͏̭̜s̪̖̠̘͚̤̗̼̏ͥͧ̓̓͛̍͑ͅ ̨̳͚̳ͧ͗t̤̎̓͢͡h̷̢͓̮̩̳̳ͨ̚e̺̟ͩ̄̓̿̅͂͌̊̕ ̵̦̮͌ͫͨ̚f̷̫̤̖͇̪͇̙̹͚ͭͫͤ̆̔u͖͉͉̪͇̣͚͊̋̊͒ͨ͊͆ͅe̘ͯͤ̓̄l̢̼͔̭͓͉̩̝̟͓͗ͬ̓̄ͪ̀̋ͥ͡ ̦͔̈ͮt̗̫͎̼̼ͨͩ̈ͅh̢͇̗̻̠̗͙̟ͫ̈͊́͛͘̕a̡̻̺̯̟͐ͪ̏̓̓t͚̻̰͕̮͚̮̼͕̅ͫ͑ͣ͝ ̫͚̺͚̫̝͆ͭ̂̍̽͊ͬ͡͞í̗͍͔̘̰̥̝͖͈͊̋͢͞t̢̼̣̦̗̩͔ͯ̋͌͗ͨ ̪̫̣͖̰̘̇͗̓̓̀͢ͅb̢̝̣̪͉̮̐͌͐͢u̮̬̗̦͔͊̽̋̾ͫ̔͂ͤ͘r̷̠̭̥͌̈ͥ͂̄ͧ̒̏͘n͖̘͎ͦ̐ͩ̀ş̵̥̰͔͎̰̗̮͎̃̉̈́̀.̺ͦ͒̌͊͢͞ ̡̢̦͑ͩ̽ͨͭ̋̓ͩ́ͅ_

.

* * *

The wind howls and a window behind Cilan bursts open. Hastily he shuts it. It bursts open again, and he tries closing it again.

"Forget it Cilan, that window's hatch is broken," Iris said.

"I just hope whoever owns this place doesn't mistake us for breaking it," he replied.

A nearby lamp begins to float up, shaking. It threw itself at Ash and Iris, but they dodge it.

"What is going on?!" Ash cried as a suit of armor walked off its stand.

As it drew its sword, Iris screamed, "Who cares? Let's get out of here!"

The group fled for their lives.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio continue to watch our heroes.

"They're not catching Pikachu, they're just scaring the twerps!" Jesse complained.

James glanced at Meowth, "why don't you go down and remind them what to do!"

"I don't want to guys, I'm really tired," Meowth said.

""We're all tired Meowth," Jesse snapped, "Just get going!"

Meowth groaned and dragged himself out the door.

* * *

 _Ļ̲̼̳͈̱̰̔̇͑̀̎͂a̓ͣ̈̑̌͒͢͏̱͔͔͕̻͕ͅͅm̴̸̵̦̜̻̹̰ͦͫ̎͛͌͐̔̈ͬͅp͇͙͈͙̂͑͒ͬeͩ̂ͬ̓ͨ҉̧̬ň̵̳̮̞̝̘̣̪̫̬̎̉̑ͭͯͬͣt̶͈͚͔͖ͥ̈́ͧ̋ͥ̔͝,̷̶̭̦͚͖̥̆̉̓ͪ̌͛̿ ̢̦̭̫͉̇̚t͖ͧ̾́h̨͎̖̪͂̀̚ę̟̻̗͙̥̌̄ͬ͝ ̧̲͔ͥ̀̑̽͛ͥ̂L̢̏̐̓̔͏̪̭̮͚͓̰̹a̟̭ͯ͛ͬ͘m̖͈ͭ̃̃ͥ̃ͮͭ̀̆͡p̛̳̯̦̘̜̈ͨͯ ͛ͨ͂̈́ͮ̒̔̌͢҉̦͕̝̜̼̱̫ͅP̷̱͍̹͖̋̒̇͆̿͆͜o̰͊͋̍͒̿̓k̴̡̥̀͒̑̌ͤ̋̐͜ͅͅé͔̭̳̯͚͑̿͛͐̽̋m̷̪̝̻̓̏͆͆̆͠o̷͇̙͉̬̰͊̓ͧͯͣ́ͯ͆̕͢n̤̦̝̱̞̲͉̏ͯ͟,̱̮̠̣͍͔̠ͦͪ̏́̄͛̎͘͜ ̨̛̤̣̪̣͔̠͔̍̆ͣͩͅã͕̖̪̫̙̘̑ͦ̾̚n̶͚̪̳̳̥͕͓̥͌̈́̋̑ͯ́d̶̶͎͙ͣͩͬ͟ͅ ̨͎̦͔͔̝͕̜͋̾ͯ͊ţͭ̽ͭ̌̌͂͑͏̘̪̪̳̲̰̤̹ẖ̟̬̝͉͇̜̯̊̽ͪ̎̒̿̿͋é̷̷͍͉̘̙̻̤͆̒̏̅ͅ ̋ͤͭ̿͒͢҉͇̞̟͕ḙ̪͎̭̲̑̔͋ͮͭ̅͢v͆̎͜҉̧͎̲̠͓̥͚̙̜ͅo̠̯̫͕̓̓͐͛̃̑̊̉l̴̬̘̯̬̠̽̏́̀ͭ͂̇̚v̸̯̮̫͖ͣ͂ͣ̆͌́͟ė̑̄̐̈̒̈ͧͤ͏̥͓͇͉̹̻̻̕d̞̣̱͎̳̔ͧ̈̀̈̔͆ ̂̏̍͂̉͏̜̟̭̹̜̱͓͓f̴̤̭̓̓ͤͦ̇͝͡ơ̶̦͈͈̺̽ͫ̆͝r̷̖͍̠̥̗͗̋̓m̧̤͍͕͇̟̾͑̇̈̋ͧͨ ̪̠̪͓̣͎̈́̽̌̃̍͒́ỏ̀͏̸̗̟͚f̮͍̹́ͫ̑̃́ͪ ̣̠͓̘̤̘̙̱̅ͣ̂̓ͮ̉̕͟Ļ̸͙̦̙̾͌͛̊̚i͊҉̦͡t̡̫̟̻̃̅̊ͭ̆͛̓̚w͉̫̪͎͖̮͊̎ͮ̆̇̚ͅi̳̤̤̼̟ͤ͆ͨͫ̉̇c̵̠̝̒̄̈́k̵̡̺̤̄̔͢.̷̸̧̫̬ͦ̽́ ̡͇̺̐̅ͯ̓͛ͪ́͡ͅR̵̡̺̻͇͓̹̟̗̓ͦ́ͅa̹̺̟͓͈̎r̸͕̻ͥͤͥ͂ͪͥ̾͘͜é̛̖̻͇͚͐̂͋͋͛l̦̣̖̆̇͊ͤ̇͜y̴̞̙̞̦͉̗̏̏̊̈́̚ͅ,̴̣̟̫̯͔͒͑͋̉̃ͤ ̡̮͔̯̫͓̻̈ͦ̂ͮ̉ͦ̕͜L̥̯̣̘͚͔͙̔̌͆̒͟͝a̢͕̠̬̥̦̮ͮ̒̒̾ͨ̕mͯ̍ͤ̓͆̂҉̠̝̦̞͇p͇̩͇̦̺̭̈ͮ͂ͦͮ̈́̔̋̀̚͡ͅe̢̨͖̼͑̂ͤͤ̓̋ṅ̶̦͈̖̦̳̪̻̻̌͌̾́͋͒̔̕͢t̷̘̣͇̙̳̬̽̈͜ͅ ̭̦͍͎̮̥͍̘̽ͬͯ͒̓̀͢c͈̫͚̜ͯ̌͐̎͂̀̐̀ͭa͕͖͖̻͔ͪ̈́̂ͭ̾ͯ̚ṇ̨̰̘̤͉̬̱̪̱ͪͧ̋ͥ͌͊̓ͬ̒̕ ͍͇͈̿ͧ̈́͐̽ͦ̓ͫ̚͠b̖̹̳̭̝ͤͤ̿̓e̶̶̢͙̥̓͐ͩ̊͋́ͫ͂ ̸̨̛̱͔͉̋̾ͅͅf̵ͧ͂̇ͦ̀̐͝҉̗͕̺͔̹ǫ̴̺͙̻̺̪̯̥̋̇́ǔ̲̺͎̝͑ͫͥͬ̽̅͜n̵̪̣͕̺̭̹̻̿͐̑̂̅̃̋ͦͩ̕ͅd̷͇̄̓̍ͣͤ̅̓͘ ̷̯͚̳̺̔ͥ͑ͬͭ̓̚w̼͓̱̯͈̞̝͗̋̒͗͛͐̚i̷̜͔̝̜ͥͩ͊ͧ̄ͦ̽̑t̝̜͈̗̪̪̋̎ͪ̉̏̆ḩ͇͕̦͕͔̋͆ͫ͊ͨ̌ͫ̑̚ ͕̘̱̯̻̈L͋͒̆̂͌҉̭̳̬͚͔͚͟i̓͆ͦ͏̧͙̠̲́t̴̴̲̯̾̇̌͒̋͗̈̎ͣ͡w̨͎͎̺̻͎̻̠ͥͫ̊́i̸̸̪̓ͣͫ͆̔c̘̭̩̘͙̿̎k̢͖͖̟̖̣͑͗ ̡͖̦̫̲͚̠͉̩̺͌͐̐̀̔ͨ̕͢l̨͖̬̻͖̮̩͇ͤͫ̐ͪ̋͐̈́̀͟e̲̰̳͕̫͔̻̜̍ͬ̐̀́ã̛͓̰̪̲̌͐̓ͩ̅͠d̝͈̯̱̘̞̳̜ͬ̈́́ͤ͘͞i͈͍̺̗̱̳͎̭ͩͨ͡͡n̸̹̬̯̯̬͍̠͎ͦ͜͡g̵̜̣̖̲ͯ̀̚͝ ̛͍̺̪̝̦ͯ̉̕ͅp̸͙̘̝̹͛ͭ̇ͪ̔̍͋̏̕͢ę̵̯̱̗͉̮͚̙̲̀̉ͣͥo̻̰̘͌̏̆̋ͦ͞p̶̟͔͓͍͉͕̖͙̎̋͐ͧͣ͆ͩ͜l̸̩̝̯̻ͧ̓͐͝e̷̥̠̯͗̍ͩ̓͋̚͞ ̷̴̛̱̻̤̟̞̞ͩ͊aͨ҉̰̯͇̠͔͢͝n̛͔̙͙̦̠͍̥̾̓͊́ͅd͔͚͍̼̫̮͙͓̂̄͆̀ ͖͖͍̆͊̎̅͛́ͫ̊̀P̷̪̟͍̫̜͉̃ͣͮͦ͑̓͐̀óͭ́̈́̾͏҉̮͖͚̘̀k̴͈̮̾̑͢ȩ̶̪̱͔̲̬̥́ͮͬ̂͜m̟̠̘͓̅͋̈̄̂̀͘ơ̩͉̘͇̮͓̟̏̄̇ͨ̌ͭ͟n̤̮̮̩̰͔̥̦͆̑̀̇͂̿ͭͫ̕ ̸̦̱̝̤̖̖̪̓͊̿̇͜t̻̻̪̩͎͕ͦ̒͗ͪ̋̚̚͟o̹͖̦͓̟̼̬ͧ̽͊ͩ͒̆́̀͡ͅ ̸̫̖̝̘̫͚͓ͯ͂̀̕t̶̮̤̼̠͑̑͆ͦ͞͡ͅhͦ͛ͬ҉͠҉̣̱͇̱̖͓e̶̤͈̹̭ͦ͐͛̓̎ ̡͍̘̰̜̻̘̦̀̓̏̇̑ͅG̷̥̗̺͕̺̋̔̈́͛̎ͭ̚͜h̰̹͉̫̱̤̀̔̏ͯ̾̀o̜̳̙͕͊ͦş͉̹̮̟̋ͨͤt̡̨̻̮͇̙ͣ͊̾̌͆̋̅̏͐ ̖͉̜̩̝̘̳̀W̻͚͉̤̖̟̎́̐̃͊̄ͫͦ͞ͅo̵̶̘͍̜͉̗̓̉͆́r͉͍̆̾́̿̏̊̒ͪl̩̪̙̬̫͉̜͕͌͆̈̀̄̎ͤ̉d͍̹̖͎̝ͧ͠ͅ ̣ͩ͂̊ͩ̓͂͑w̢̻͇̅̎̒h̸͎̬͕͋̽̏͢i̳̠̞͎̘̫̫ͬ̂ͬ͗̎̽̿̉ͭl̖̹̲̣̩̯͐ͫ͋̄͡e̳̭̣̪̩̠͓̙ͨͭ̽ ͇̓̒ͅŝ̾̅̕҉̸̳̜̳̟t͈͐ͭ́͛̅e͚̥ͫͩa̟̝̤͆͋̀l̾̐ͯ̓ͨ̍̽҉̠̦͖ͅỉ̦͔̥̪̎̒̀̀n̻̰̣̭̙̲̦͉͌̂̇͛ͫ͒ͮ͢g̵̜̓͟ ͈̼͍̒ͯ̍͊ͯt̡̤̤̞̺̺͍̲̎͛͋͂̋͛h͑̀͌͌̂̂̇͏̛̲̻͇͙e͌́ͧ̊ͦ͏̷͚̀i̧̼̜̒̆ͤŕ̤̖ ̆̈́ͧ͐͂̿҉̺l̝̺͚̮ͤi̧ͬ̆̈́͑̇͛̉͏̪̮̪͍̱̘͚̭f̓̈́ͪ̇ͦ̐̾҉͙̺̮̜̗̫̩̼͡e̷̺̦͕̫͕̦͍̫̯ͧ̆̊̕ ̧̻̯̗͖̈͆͂ͫ̏͛͗̕ͅę̸̙͙̬̭͐ͬͮ̒͂̈͝ͅn̞ͬ̆̉̂ͣ̅ͤͥ͘e͙̲͙͉ͨ̏̿̎͊̄̓͊ͅͅr͂ͧͫͥ҉̤̱̼̜͕̜ͅͅg̡̘ͫ̔̓̒́y̬͎͇͈͎͕̫̬ͨ.͈̝̞͓̥̳ͩ̊͗̽͘ ̸͕̮̯̲͇̜͚ͥͮ̐̍̔͛̑_

* * *

"Weird," Ash said.

They found themselves in a dining room set up for a feast.

"Maybe we'll finally meet the owner of this magnificent place," Cilan suggested.

Everyone takes a seat and sighs in relief.

The moment can't be enjoyed, however. The chairs rise, taking our heroes with them.

"Everyone, jump!" Ash yelled, leaping off his chair.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu warned its master as a chair launched itself at them. Ash ducked as the others jumped down, and again they scurried out of the room.

* * *

 _̧͔̻̫̤̭̭̖ͩ̉͝ͅ_ _̢̙̗͓̹̱̙ͮ́͞T̴͙̟͙̱̪̼̺͚̑̏ͦ̏̊͑̽̃͟h̨̝̼̺̫̮̯̳͙̆̅ͭͪ͒͆̽ͪi͕͎͍̹̓̒͐́͗ͮ͊́s̱͍̲̰͈̦ͨ̉͒͗ͫͮ͡ ̵̙̬̠̹̼͒̂͌̀͋̎o̢̘̱̭̾ͤ̂ͯ̐m̸̢͈͙̗̩̹̱̩̾̄̋͆̃͡i͔͓̖̎̌n̜̞̟̱̿̓̃o̧̖̣̥͂ͯ͑ͯ̑͑ͣ͛͞u͎̘ͮ̔̊͜s̱̖͎̻͉̉̒̅ͭ̽͟ ̦̣͇͕̳̇̿ͮ͊̈́ͣͬ̀P̺̠̫̊̔́ͨ̃ͯͤǫ̭̟͎͖̜̻̱ͪ̓̂ͧ̚ͅk̸̡̦̜̮̔é͎̺͎̤͇̐̾ͥ̔m͓̦͈͓͍̱̬̹̃ͨ̿ͣ̚o̓̐̐ͨͦ̊͠͏̪n̻̜̲̞̱̭̾ ̈́͏̯͉̩̳̘̦̜̩͉i̫̤͋ͬ́ͧ̆̓̇s̵̢͙̍͗̊̓ ̎̊̿ͩ͛̎͏͉̼͚̠͙̙͎f̶̴̞̩̒ͤ́̇̾̚e͆ͬͭͮ̉͆҉̠̤͔͔a̷̖͉̪̝͈̻̣̣̦͐̚͢r̬͎̜̺̤̦ͪ̓ͬ̌ͩ̎ͮ͟e͛͂ͧ̀̃̿̎̚͏̦ḑ͕̲̼ͭ̎̃͋͐ͤͩ͘.̳̣̙̋ͦ̔ͪͭ̒̿̚͜ ̩̅̓̋̿́͗͂I͚̰͉͉̞͇̪ͯ͛͊͒̕͜t̵̖͈ͣ̽͋ͪͯ͛͒͘ ́͊͏͉͎̺a͚͎̖̰̰̟͚͂ȓ̨̼͔̤̗̻̭̺̝͈́rͥ͒̉̊ͦ͠͏͎͙̰̫i̡̙͇̮͉̫͒ͪ̊̿͂̑̂̚͜͞v̨͎̝̝̲̱͈̐ͩͪ͑͟eͯͩ́ͧ̑͛͆̒̑́͏̩̞͈̟̗̞̗̠͕̀s̛̜̜͉̦̳̰̠͉̓̎̽͢ ̖͍̤̤̖͍̣͖͆̽ͪͪͮ͐̋ͧ̿͡ṇ̺̥͖̮̗̓́͒̍̋̑̌͡ͅẽ̸̷̝̙͍ͭ̒ͨǎ͕̲̿r̷̖͓̤͖͔̟̃͊̓̇͢ ̸̨̝͓͔̹̟̈̆͂͋̎̀t͛͢҉͙̠͖̪̫̰̬͎h̴̋͐͐ͪ͏̠͖̼͖̮̹e̵̛̗̰̤̲̹ͫ́ ̷̶͖̣̘̭͐̑͊ḿ̯̼̰͈͚̦͉̇ͅõ̧̯͕̜̗͌̀͌̿̍͡m̧̝͗͝ȩ̡͍̫̗̳ͫ̽̈͊̇ͮ͂̓͘ͅn͋ͭ͂̌ͨ͆̉́҉̼͔̪̘̭̬͖̪͟ͅt͖̜͖ͩ̐ͬ̅̊͑̅͂͋ ̶̢̖̰̣̣͍̭̪ͪ͋ͣͤͣ̾ͫ̑̚o̶̡̺̦̘̳͚͇̜͆̿́̇̋̀ͤ͘f̛̤̻̜̩̞̱̯ͣ̽ͫͯͬͩ̈ ̢̖̤̟̱̯͚͙̝̏ͫd͋ͨ̍҉̮͍̜̗̮̟̯̮͘͝e̢̘̝̗̣̗̗̫͎͗̂̒̽ͭ̕͞a̷̶̰̳̲̟͔͋͗ͧ͆ͥ̚t̶͇̜̗̀ͤ͊̔ͩ͋̚h̶̷̯ͬͭ͠ ͗̌̃̈̂͏̧̟̹̝͓̖̥͓͍̦͘a̲͕̬̜̻͇̥̮͆̐nͥ̑̔ͯ̑͢҉͚̳̬̘͝d̃̎͏̢̬ ̛̼̺̥̖̼̩̒̔͊̃ͣ̊̿̌͟͜s̮̘̜̪͖͙͆̃͒̆t̘̝͋ͧ̀̾̃͑ͯͬ͡ẽ̸͉̭͍ͩ͑̂̀̀́̚a̷̫̝̻͓̮̭̳̮̜ͣ͂ͣͨͧ́͠l̘̂ͫͨ͆ͥͧ̅ͅs̉ͮͫ͏̵̯̝ ͉̯̌ͥͨs̵̻̻̺̖̻̠ͭ̇͒ͮ̈͋͑̑͜p̨̨͈̖̻͈̘̽ͯ̾ͩͥ͗͆͘ͅi̻͙͓͔̐ͬ̿̔ͨ̽͢ŗ̸͉̼̖̫͕̿̈͆̋͐͒̿̋i̯̜͚̞̠͚̫͋̏̌̂ͨͬ̀͜͡ţ̡̬̗̦̬ͧͥ͟ ̶̸̴̹̮̼͍̘̇͋̐̐ͯ̿ͮ͑f̗̭̠ͧͫͣ̄̾͋͛ͯr̶̟̳̬͔̟͖̓͊̌̑̎̈̈ǫ̘̘̺̼͖̗̝̹͖͑̔̀m̶̼͕͙͚̭̻̺͒ͦ̃̿ͫ̕͜ ̹̗͎ͭ̊ͨ̎̀̚͡͡ͅt̽͗̋̽̅̒͏̨̺̬̩͕̪̳͠ͅh̛̺͎̝̥̯̪̜̰͑ͅe̡̪̺̼̼̱̲ͫͨ ̞͍̮̼͖ͫ̍ͬ̇̇b̻̖͎̞̆̐͆͌͆̔̆̈ͭő͘͏̖̣̯͎d̲̼̪͈̹̮͕̗ͭy̨̝̥͚̘̱̩ͣ̉ͭ̈ͬͤ͛ͅ.̡͔͎̥̠̬̐̆̊́̉̔ ̢͕̳̳͈͚͎̽̈͌ͣ͂̎̏̚_

* * *

"Is that it?" Ash panted as they slowed to a walk down the hall.

"I certainly ho-"

"Don't jinx it Cilan!" Iris cried.

Up ahead, they heard a familiar voice talking to a mysterious figure. It stopped and left.

"Scarlet?!" Ash cried as they walked closer.

"No, I don't think so," Cilan said, "Scarlet's flames are blue; this Litwick has purple flames."

"Litwick," the Litwick looked up at them.

"Do you think it has a trainer?" Iris asked as Cilan picked up the Litwick.

"I don't know," Cilan looked the Litwick in the eyes, "Do you?"

The Litwick smiled and nodded, pointing down the hall.

"But why is it lit? Scarlet is almost always unlit, unless she goes into battle," Ash said.

"Lit?" The Litwick asks curiously. It's yellow eye takes an eerie glow, lifting them up, "Litwick, lit."

"It knows Psychic!" Cilan said, "You must've been the one messing with us!"

The Litwick put them down and jumped out of Cilan's arms. It's flame grew bigger, and beckoned them to follow.

And follow they did.

* * *

"Lit, litwick," came the whispers.

"Look, you guys should be really taking Pikachu's soul-"

The Litwick picked him up with Psychic and slammed Meowth to the wall.

"What are ya doing?!" Meowth cried, "What's wrong with you!?"

"Litwick, lit lit wick," the blue faded and the Litwick dropped him.

Meowth took off as the Litwick laughed.

* * *

"You once had a different trainer, right?" Danny said.

Scarlet grew silent.

 _Do you know what happened between us?_

An uneasiness suddenly grew in Danny's chest. "No, I don't." But at the same time, he wanted to know.

 _DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?_

"Scarlet you're scaring me."

 _Good. Because she went in there, and she didn't come back._

"What happened?"

Scarlet went silent again.

"Did you kill her?"

I _didn't._

There was a crash and a yowl. Danny stuck his head out of the tree as a white figure scrambled across the dirt.

"Meowth?" Danny asked.

 _Twerp?_ The cat stopped in front of the tree as the rain continued to pour down.

Ok, that was weird. He could both hear what Meowth was saying, but at the same time, the words echoed in his mind.

But the cat didn't look so good. He was skinny with bags under his eyes. His breathing was shallow and he looked… ragged? Danny could only compare this to rescue animals who'd been saved from terrible homes, that's what Meowth looked like right now.

"Deer deer deerling?" Grant asked as Danny grabbed him and pulled him under the tree trunk.

 _They got him_ Scarlet said.

 _Yeah, they did, you stupid Litwick!_ Meowth lunged at Scarlet, but passed through her. _My friends are probably dead thanks to you!_

Scarlet pointed at the mansion, _YOU TRIED TO MAKE THAT PLACE YOUR BASE, KNOWING IT WAS INFESTED WITH MY KIND!_

Jack put a wing on Scarlet to calm her down, but Scarlet pushed him away.

 _How do you know that?_ Meowth spat back.

 _They're been slowly eating your soul, savoring the rarity._ The blue flame flickered to life as her neon green eye glowed, _Otherwise you'd be dead where you stand._

Danny looked at the mansion, terrified, "We've got to warn the others then!"

Scarlet laughed, _And how can we defeat them? Grant's a Normal tye and Jack doesn't know any super-effective moves against the Ghost type. I'd be much more effective at helping if I knew Psychic._

Danny put down his backpack and began digging through it, "Maybe I have something in here to help protect us." He pulled out some food, potions, his sleeping bag and TM29.

 _Wait, what's that?_ Scarlet picked up TM29.

"Sabrina gave it to me, but I don't know what it does," Danny explained.

Scarlet inspected it. _What's this?_ She asked, finding a button.

Danny took it from her. "I don't know," he said as he pressed the button.

 **Booted up TM29** _ **Psychic**_

 **Teach** _ **Psychic**_ **to Pokemon?**

"What the- yes!" Danny cried.

 **Which Pokemon will learn** _ **Psychic**_ **?**

A menu appeared. All of his Pokemon were pictured. With Grant and Jack, it said **UNABLE**. On Scarlet's picture however, it said **ABLE**. Danny pressed Scarlet's picture.

A little music sound played as the disk glowed purple. The energy shot into Scarlet. For a moment, her eye became pure blue before returning to normal.

 **Scarlet learned** _ **Psychic**_ **!**

"Aaah, aaa!" Jack cried.

Scarlet's eye became blue as the First Bird Pokemon floated into the air. She said something that would probably make this story rated a T, but yes. Yes she did.

Danny stood up, "Let's go then." He picked up Meowth, "Do you think you could lead us to them?"

 _I can try,_ the Scratch Cat Pokemon said.

* * *

 _Litwick, the Candle Pokémon_

 _Its flame is usually out, but it starts shining when it absorbs life force from people or Pokémon._

* * *

The door creaked open. Danny and his Pokemon cautiously walked in. This time, the door didn't slam close.

"Deer," said Grant.

Danny looked at him, "Yeah, I'm scared too. Where to Meowth?"

Meowth mostly pointed to where they needed to go. Left, right, down the stairs, take another left. On and on it went, the corridors becoming longer and more winding. Though Scarlet led the charge, Danny noticed that her flame was out.

* * *

 _They appear to be helping to guide the way of people by illuminating areas that are darkened, but inreality they are actually leading them to the Ghost World_

* * *

Then Danny heard laughter.

 _Pikachu, what a rarity!_

 _Yeah, looks delish!_

 _Too bad the Meowth got away._

 _But we've got a new feast anyways!_

An umbrella floated towards Danny and nudged itself on him. Danny took it and looked at Scarlet. She only nodded as her flame flickered to life.

Danny kicked down the door to see his friends and the rest of Team Rocket on the floor. They looked starved and tired.

"Danny?" Ash tried picking himself up, but fell on the floor again.

The Litwick all turned to him.

 _Hello brothers, sisters,_ Scarlet bowed down.

 _SHINY!_ The other Litwick cried, racing towards Scarlet.

"What the heck?" Danny looked at Scarlet. These Litwick had purple flames and yellow eyes. Scarlet stood out for her oddity, her blue flame dancing with the others.

 _Shush you,_ Scarlet turned to her brethren, _Like what I brought?_

 _Aw, so this is your new "master?"_

 _HAHA, remember what we did with that last one?_

 _Oh, that was hilarious!_

 _Can't believe you didn't kill it and ran while you could, Shiny._

 _Who cares? Look, that Meowth is back!_

 _MEOWTH!_

Danny tried going around them. He snuck by Ash and tried picking him up. It was harder than it looked with Meowth and an umbrella in one hand and a dying boy in the other.

"Ash, we've gotta move!" he whispered as Grant and Jack helped Cilan and Iris.

Pikachu, who was somehow on the boy's shoulders, fell off with a _thump!_

 _Help,_ Pikachu cried, _It hurts Ash. It hurts so much._

The Litwick turned at the same time.

 _He's trying to get away!_ One of them cried.

Scarlet's eye became blue, lifting them up, _Party's over. Let's move master!_

The Litwick all turned to Scarlet.

 _TRAITOR!_

A tug-of-war began. Danny felt himself being pulled, left, right as Scarlet did her best to get them out of their. But there were too many Litwick.

The other Litwick began throwing Flame Bursts and Shadow Balls at Scarlet. They knocked her back against a wall.

"Scarlet!" Danny cried, watching as the other Litwick tried beating her into submission.

But she refused.

A blue glow surrounded hispokemon, lifting her into the air. Her arms elongated as her shape changed its form.

* * *

 _Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Litwick. Through cities it wanders, searching for the spirits of the fallen._

* * *

 _HAHA,_ Scarlet blew back the Litwick with Psychic, _Try me now, suckers!_ She took the group back from the Litwick and began to head towards the door, emitting Smog.

 _I think not!_ A new attack came out from the Smog.

* * *

 _This ominous Pokémon is feared. Rarely, Lampent can be found with Litwick leading people and Pokémon to the Ghost World while stealing their life energy._

* * *

Wild Lampet appeared!

The wild Lampet used Inferno!

Scarlet crossed her arms to protect herself, dropping the group.

 _I want their souls, you stupid Shiny. It was your job to bring them to me!_ The wild Lampet cried.

Scarlet cackled, _You'll have to take mine if you want theirs!_ The red faced loomed above as Scarlet slammed into the wild Litwick.

Scarlet used Astonish!

It's super effective!

The Lampet shook itself with a sound of disgust. With its arms the wild Lampet formed a black ball, then tossed it at Scarlet.

The wild Lampet used Shadow Ball!

 _Know your place, Shiny!_

Scarlet dodged it. The Shadow Ball hit the wall behind her, opening up a portal to the Ghost World.

The real battle had begun. As the Lampets began to fight, Danny helped up Ash.

"Let's get out of here!" he shouted above the noise.

The other Litwick appeared in front of them.

"I don't have time for this," Danny grumbled, "Jack use Dragon Breath!"

Jack cawed and exhaled the foulest odor. He got back under Iris and helped her along as the Litwick recovered.

 _KILL THEM!_

"Use Dragon Breath again!" Danny shouted.

Jack obeyed.

Danny hobbled forward towards the door. Scarlet covered for them, blinding the wild Pokemon with Smog. Danny felt himself being picked up again. The door flung open as they were flung out.

 _Master, open that umbrella and don't look over it no matter what you hear!_ Scarlet shouted.

Danny was forced to drop Ash as he opened up the umbrella. It was big enough to completely covered the door. Danny heard screams and felt the Litwick slam themselves against the umbrella, but he held on.

 _BURN IN HELL!_

A burst of energy blew against the umbrella, almost knocking Danny to the floor. The screeching curses of the Litwick filled his mind, all he could hear was them, their anguish and frustration and-

Suddenly, all was silent. The others slowly began to stand up.

 _Ok master, they're gone. You can close that thing now._

Danny looked over the umbrella. His newly evolved Pokemon gave a cheerful coo.

"What did you do Scarlet?" Danny asked.

Scarlet was silent, her new, internal flame burning softly. She wrapped an arm around Danny's wrist. If was warm, but at the same time, it chilled him to the core. Scarlet picked up everyone's still forms and led them out of the building.

Outside, the rain had stopped. Scarlet gently laid everyone on the ground as they stirred.

"What happened?" Ash groaned.

"I don't remember much," Jesse stood up and stretched.

As everyone got up, they quickly realized they were in the presence of enemies. Ash, Iris, Cilan and Jesse's hands flew to their belts, readying an attack.

"Hey, guys!" Danny jumped between the groups, "as much as I love hearing Team Rocket's motto, I had to save your butts from being eaten just now! Don't kill each other and make me regret it!"

"Eaten?" James asked.

"By what?" Iris agreed.

Scarlet floated beside Danny.

"A Lampet?!" Iris screamed, "Danny, those things are-"

"It's Scarlet Iris, she evolved," Danny sighed and looked over at the Lamp Pokemon, "Why don't we get back to the Pokemon Center?"

Scarlet waved her new arms and lifted the group. They protested but Danny ignored them. Danny turned to Team Rocket, "I'll see you guys later."

And he left them with the rest of his protesting friends, heading back to Luxuria Town.

* * *

 **Well guys, I'm sorry this is late!I went to visit my parents this weekend and didn't get a chance to upload this, and College is so brutal!  
**

 **I wanted it to be extra good, since this IS Scarlet's time to shine! however, I may go back to fix the spelling errors. I just didn't want to wait any longer! I know what it's like to wait for a good story!**

 **And my, she did shine! Scarlet evolved, and learned Psychic! She also saved everyone from a terrible death!**

 **But what is she hiding from Danny? Why do the rest of the Litwick hate her?**

 **;D I'll see you next week in Ominous October!**

 **Remeber, leave a review and I'll see you on Saturday!**


	13. Fighting Fire

"Talk to me Scarlet," Danny begged once again as they walked down the road, "What did you do? What happened before we met?"

His friends had long gone silent, waiting for Scarlet to put them down. But that didn't stop them from hearing this one-sided conversation.

 _I'd rather not talk about it master._

"But why not Scarlet? You can trust me, you know."

Her presence in his mind went silent. Numb. Scarlet began to shake.

 _I don't want to master I'm sorry._

"Hey," Danny took her arm, the warm metal making him wish for her previous form, "you'll be okay."

She sighed, _Let's get these idiots back to town. Maybe battle again to distract me, please?_

Danny gulped but pushed the dread away. Obviously, Scarlet was shaken, and he didn't want to push her.

"Alright," he agreed.

Iris, with all her sass, piped up, "So where are you taking us and what the heck just happened?"

"Back to the Battle Club," Danny said. As they walked, he gave a rundown of what conspired at the Mansion. From start to finish, he explained that he got locked out while they went in, how he waited in the rain to be let in, and Meowth's near-dead appearance. He left out the part that he heard Meowth the same way he heard Scarlet and her erratic behavior, deciding to only tell Ash later.

Ash seemed the only one in the group he could trust, with the looks Iris and Cilan always gave him. The looks of… wrongness. Danny didn't like it, and Ash was the only one who never once looked at him like that, but then again, Ash was one of the very few humans to know of his… situation.

The Battle Club loomed into view and Scarlet finally dropped everyone.

"Well, I'm always up for another battle," Ash said, "But I kind've want to see you battle someone Danny."

Danny shrugs, "That's fine by me." To Scarlet, he said, "How about a Single Battle with someone?"

Scarlet nodded. Danny took out his Pokeballs and recalled Grant and Jack, who had been walking beside them.

The group entered the building. As Danny began to type away onto the computer to find someone to battle, Cilan commented on Scarlet's new form.

"An internal flame that sparks the warmest feelings in one's heart, but at the same time, leaves all who dare oppose you shaking in fear," he said. "But I find that this will cause newfound tensions between you and your trainer."

"Gee, thanks," Danny said as a trainer popped onscreen. He clicked **YES** and began to walk to the room.

* * *

Someone with an addiction to crack and who hadn't had a fix for over a day, that's what this guy looked like. His black hair seemed a little too messy as he grinned like a maniac.

"So you're the one with the Lampet," his eyes locked onto Scarlet greedily, taking out a Pokeball, "This should be fun. I've always wanted a Lampet."

Scarlet floated to the field, saying nothing. Her mind was focused only on the battle.

"Nice to meet you," Danny said, trying to be polite, "My name's Danny. What's yours?"

"Shamus," he replied cockily, "Go Emboar!"

* * *

 _Emboar the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon and the evolved form of Pignite. It has mastered fast and powerful fighting moves. It grows a beard of fire._

* * *

Big fire pig with a mustache was the first thought that entered Danny's mind. His next thought was that it was about to fight a fire lamp.

And then he realized that he too could be on drugs. That would explain the weirdness of this battle.

"Use Hammer Arm!" Shamus shouted.

Emboar's arm glowed white as it charged. He cried in surprise as, thinking he miscalculated where Scarlet was. He forced himself to stop a few steps ahead of the enemy.

It doesn't seem to affect Scarlet…

Oh, no. Emboar realized this thing was part Ghost Type.

"Use Psychic!" Danny called.

Emboar felt something grab him. He cried out in surprise, struggling to break free.

Scarlet began tossing the Mega Fire Pig like a rag doll. The ceiling, the floor, and the walls cracked as Emboar's body was forcefully slammed into them.

Shamus asked, "Why didn't it hit her?!"

Danny, tired as all heck, only shrugged at him as Scarlet finished her attack.

It's super effective!

The Emboar shakily got up. Danny's friends cheered him on.

"Scarlet's a Ghost Type, so the Fighting moves won't work on her," Cilan explained, "But Psychic is super-effective against Emboar, being part Fighting Type."

Danny let out a sigh of annoyance for Cilan letting his opponent know the Type Advantages, but let it go. At least he now knew what to stick to so they could win.

"Use it again Scarlet," Danny called.

The blue aura surrounded Emboar again, and Scarlet began to smash him onto the ground as hard as she could, knocking him out.

Shamus recalled Emboar and walked over to Danny. After paying him his winnings, he said, "Heh, that's a strong Lampet you have there. How about trading her to me?"

Scarlet wrapped an arm around Danny's wrist. It didn't feel like metal, he realized. It felt like warm putty. Pocketing the money, he shook his head and turned to leave.

Shamus grabbed Scarlet's other arm and yanked her. Scarlet hissed her displeasure.

"That wasn't a question," Shamus said, voice deadly now, "Give it to me."

"Leave him alone," Ash stepped in, "He said no, and no means no!"

Shamus growled at Ash, taking a Pokeball from his belt, "How about we go then, little boy?"

"You'll have to go through us too!" Iris said.

Shamus looked her up and down. He looked at Scarlet again, a look of greed in his eyes. He turned and left the room.

"What a weirdo," Ash said.

"No kidding," Danny said, "Anyone up for lunch?"

* * *

At the restaurant, everyone let out their Pokemon so they could join in for lunch. As the food came by, Ash's Tepig squealed and ran to another table.

"Tepig!" Ash got up to run after him.

"Tepig, pig ig!" Tepig was on another trainer's leg. Danny noticed it was the same guy that he had battled earlier. He moved Tepig away from his foot. Ash picked up his Pig Pokemon and apologized. Danny resumed eating, not wanting to eavesdrop.

A few minutes later, Ash sat down with Tepig crying in his arms.

"We'll show him!" Ash said to Tepig, "Don't worry Tepig, we both know you're the best Tepig there is!"

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"That was Tepig's old trainer," Ash said, "And we're doing a two-on-two fire battle this evening! I want Tepig to show him that he's the best!"

Danny choked on his food. " _That's his old trainer!?_ "

"Wait, what do you mean?" Cilan asked.

Ash told him the story as Scarlet and Snivy stopped eating and stared at Ash, then at Tepig.

"Snivy!" Snivy huffed, her vines coming out and whipping the air.

 _Agreed_ , Scarlet said, glowing brighter than ever before.

Cilan got up and began to march towards Shamus, but Danny grabbed his arm.

"Cilan, don't make a scene! He's not worth it!" Danny said.

Cilan blushed and sat back down.

"Did you say fire battle?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"Ash, your only Fire Type is Tepig!" Iris scolded.

Ash opened his mouth to throw a comeback but closed it when he realized she was right. He turned to Danny, "Can I borrow Scarlet for the battle?"

"Is that even possible?" Danny asked, "Am I allowed to do that?"

"Of course you are, dummy!" Iris said, "don't you know anything about -"

"Iris, I wouldn't have asked if I did!" Danny retorted.

"Honestly Danny, you act like you've never seen or heard about battles sometimes. How have you been so oblivious to how the world works? Or is it that different in Kanto?"

"If Scarlet's willing, then I don't see why not," Danny told Ash, ignoring Iris, "Hey Scarlet, is that okay with you?"

Scarlet made a bow to him, then extended her arm out to Ash, _At your service, friend of my master._

"Sni," Snivy said.

 _Ash. Happy?_

"Snivy!"

 _Master, Ash needs to know how to use me in battle. We need a training montage after lunch!_

"What did she say, Danny?" Ash asked.

"You need to know how she battles," Danny replied, taking another bite out of his food.

"I still can't believe you understand her," Iris said.

Danny ignored her.

* * *

Sometime later, the group stood on an empty field. Scarlet was facing off with Cilan's Pansage, with Ash as the one commanding her!

"So what moves does she know again?" Ash asked Danny for the umpteenth time.

Danny sighed and recited Scarlet's moveset.

Meanwhile, Tepig sat on the sidelines, watching. His spirit was down in the dumps, and he was weary. This was Shamus he was battling! Sure, he wasn't his master anymore, but… how could you fight against someone who was your trusty partner for the longest time?

"Tepig?" Snivy sat beside him, giving him a curious look, "What wrong?"

"I don't want to fight Shamus," Tepig replied, "It feels wrong going against my old master like this."

"From what I heard, he left you to die!"

"So? He did it because he loved me."

Snivy snorted, "Love? That is not love, Tepig, that's… well, it's not loved, that's for sure."

"You don't u- ARHHH!"

Snivy had taken out her vines and slapped Tepig across the face with them, "Snap out of it dummy! That is not love! That's abandonment! He left you to _STARVE TO DEATH!"_

"I wasn't that bad when Master Ash found me."

Snivy's eyes grew deadly, "Scarlet told me Danny could understand you. Now Tepig, what do you think that means? Especially since he can only seem to understand the Ghost Types."

Tepig looked away, "He understands injured Fire Types too!"

Snivy forced Tepig to look at her, "No Tepig, he understands only dead things! You were nearly dead!"

Tepig squirmed away, tears in his eyes, "What are you getting at Snivy?!"

"Battle that idiot and make him regret leaving you for dead."

Tepig looked to the battlefield, watching as Scarlet used Psychic on Pansage. She caught him looking and waved, dragging Pansage across the dirt as she did so. She tossed Pansage into Cilan and floated to him.

"You okay?" Scarlet asked, "Ready for battle?"

"Hey, get back over here Scarlet, we're not finished!" Ash yelled at her.

Tepig looked at Snivy, who gave him a death glare. "I don't have much of a choice, now do I?"

"Ah don't worry Tepig, I _WILL_ JUST PUT HIM THROUGH HELL AND **CONSUME HIS SOUL** IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BATTLE!"

Tepig jumped up with a piggy squeal, "No! Please don't!"

Scarlet giggled as Ash jogged over, "No promises, Tepig."

"Come on Scarlet, I need to get to know you if we want to win," Ash said.

Scarlet folded her arms, turning to Ash, "You're persistent, aren't you? At least my master asks me what's wrong before asking me to battle again."

Ash blushed and called out to Danny, "HEY DANNY, WHAT DID SHE SAY?"

Danny was sitting across the field, petting his own Pokemon. He looked over and called, "I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION! SORRY ASH!"

Ash muttered something and turned to Scarlet, "Please come back to battle."

Scarlet huffed, then glance at Tepig as she followed Ash back to the field. She waved goodbye.

"Don't wuss out on me, Tepig," Scarlet said as she went back to the field.

* * *

"Scarlet, Tepig, I choose you!" Ash pointed them to the battlefield.

Tepig, mortified, was forced onto the field as Scarlet picked him up with Psychic.

 _Don't panic on me Fire Pig!_

"Tepig!" he cried.

Shamus grinned, playing with the Pokeball in his hands. "If I win, don't pay me. I get that Lampet," He said.

"But that's not my Lampet," Ash said, "that's not my call."

"Winner's rule, and besides, I'll take it by force if I need to."

Scarlet turned her head to her master, who was on the sidelines. _Mind if I have a snack?_

"Whatever it takes to avenge Tepig!" Danny called from the sidelines, "Don't hold back no matter what!"

Scarlet's internal flame grew bright, _Whatever it takes you say?_ Scarlet let out a maniacal cackle, _I'm going to have fun with this, master._

"Heatmor, Emboar, I choose you!" Shamus tosses out his Pokemon.

* * *

 _Heatmor, the Anteater Pokémon. Possessing a fire that burns internally, Heatmor breaths fire through a hole in its tail._

* * *

The battle began.

"Scarlet use Psychic on Emboar, and Tepig use Flamethrower on Heatmor!" Ash commanded.

Scarlet lifted Emboar into the air and began tossing him around.

But Tepig didn't move.

Scarlet let out a bored sigh, tossing Emboar into Heatmor and picking up Tepig instead.

 _Tepig, you've gotta show him you're worthy. Make him regret leaving you behind._

Tepig let out a snort. "Pig, Tepig."

Scarlet put him down. _Then try not to get crushed, ok?_

"Heatmor, use Flame Burst on Lampet and Emboar use Hammer Arm on the pathetic Tepig!"

His Pokemon charged and Scarlet crossed her arms to brace herself.

"You know, I always have to pretend to be sad when I leave a pathetic Pokemon," Shamus said as his Pokemon attacked. "But I don't feel that way at all. I like making them beg me to take them back, but that Tepig was especially pathetic. I had to tie the stupid thing up to get it to stop. I thought, no, I hoped it would die. Better die than live as a worthless piece of trash."

Tepig, who was about to jump out of the way from Hammer Arm, froze. Emboar punched him in the face, sending him back several feet.

"He's not pathetic! He's an amazing Tepig, and you should be ashamed of yourself!" Ash yelled in fury.

"Yeah!" Iris cheered, "Go Tepig!"

"Tepig, Tepig!" Danny and Cilan cheered.

But Tepig heard none of the praise. Instead, he broke down and cried.

Scarlet looked at him with pity as she took the hit.

 _Is that all you got?_ She taunted, _Tepig, snap out of it! He's trying to get under your skin!_

"Scarlet, protect Tepig!" Ash commanded, "And use Smog!"

Scarlet threw out the poisonous black gas, standing in front of Tepig. _Tepig!_

"Emboar use Flare Blitz! Heatmor use Fire Spin!" Shamus tosses out the command before continuing, "Are you sure it's as tough as you think it is? After all, it's hiding behind my Lampet."

Emboar launches forward, enveloped in blue flame. With Fire Spin spiraling around him, he charges at Tepig. Tepig felt himself being picked up and moved out of the way. He looks up to see Scarlet getting hit.

"Wow, such impressive moves! Let's call this the Super Flare Blitz," Cilan said, impressed.

"Aren't you supposed to be rooting for Ash?" Iris asked.

"I have to call out amazingness when I see it," Cilan nervously replied.

 _And yet I still stand_ Scarlet whispers to herself, amazed.

"Use Psychic on Emboar!"

Scarlet picked up Emboar again.

"Stop it Heatmor with Flame Burst!"

Heatmor spat out a ball of flames, hitting Scarlet, making her lose her concentration. She drops Emboar as Heatmor spits at her again.

Scarlet fell to the ground, next to Tepig as he wallowed in sadness.

 _Heh, I thought you said you wouldn't chicken out_ Scarlet sighed as consciousness leaked away, _I still think you're one hell of a Fire Type…_

Danny stood up and screamed, "Scarlet, wake up! Come on, wake up!"

"Tepig! Pig, pig!" Tepig cried, nudging his friend. Scarlet didn't respond.

"Come on Scarlet, you need rest," Ash said, holding up her Pokeball.

 _Don't let him take me from Master Danny,_ Scarlet whispered as she disappeared in the red mist.

"Tepig, I know you feel awful, but you have to win now!" Danny called out. The Fire Pig turned and looked at the crying boy.

"Come on Tepig," Danny's voice got unnaturally high, "I don't know what I'd do without her. _Please_."

"Your Lampet's as good as mine," Shamus smirked, then looked at Tepig, "At least that's the only good thing that pathetic that Tepig's good for. Losing so I can get new, better Pokemon!"

Tepig snorted smoke, tears blurring his vision. No! He couldn't lose now! He won't lose, he refuses! This isn't over, it can't be, he's better than that!

Tepig let out a battle cry, stomping his feet as his body became encased in blue. He felt himself grow in size, changing as his front legs became hands and he was forced upright.

* * *

 _Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon and the evolved form of Tepig. Pignite moves faster when its internal flame becomes more intense. This also occurs when it gets angry._

* * *

"Tepig you evolved!" Ash let out a laugh, "I guess I'm calling you Pignite now, ha!"

"Pignite! Pignite!" Pignite cried, punching his new hands onto his chest.

"Then show these guys what you got with a Fire Pledge!"

"You must be delusional to think that evolving will stop me from winning," Shamus said as Pignite slammed its hand on the ground, causing pillars of fire to rush towards his opponents. The pillars surrounded Heatmor and Emboar, forming a ring. They merged merge into one giant fire pillar, burning them.

"Give them no time to recover with a Flame Charge! Ash cried.

Pignite charged and ran them down, knocking both out at the same time.

Shamus gasped in surprise.

"Pignite!" Pignite snorted his victory. Everyone ran and gave Pignite a group hug.

"I knew you could do it!" Ash said, "I told you that you're the best!"

"Oh my gosh Te-Pignite, don't scare me like that," Danny breathed, "I was so worried, but you won!"

"I didn't doubt you for a second!" Iris said.

"That was a truly spectacular battle!" Cilan said, "As beautiful and fiery like a good chili pepper!"

The group parted, and Pignite blushed, humbled.

Shamus recalled his fallen Pokemon and walked over to Pignite.

"Looks like I misunderstood your true power," Shamus said, his voice as smooth as silk, "why not come back to the Fire Team? I could always use someone as strong as you."

Pignite opened his mouth and used Flamethrower.

"Looks like Pignite's one of the gang" Ash teased as Shamus boiled in fury.

"I'll remember this!" he growled before turning to storm out of the room.

"Oh, yeah," Ash handed over Scarlet to Danny, "thanks for lending me Scarlet."

Danny looked at the Pokeball, then flung himself on Ash for a hug.

"Thanks for not losing her," he whispered, still shaking.

* * *

Later that night in a nearby hotel, Danny was still gushing over Scarlet.

"Oh my gosh Scarlet I don't know what I'd ever do without you," Danny hugged his Lampet awkwardly, You have no idea how freaked out I was seeing you getting beaten like that and I couldn't help you in any way."

Scarlet hugged her master, wrapping her arms around him.

"I told you had it covered," Ash repeated, "We won and showed him what for!"

Danny wiped another tear from his eye, letting out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, you did."

Ash patted Danny's back.

"Quit crying Danny," Iris said, "she's still here."

Danny rubbed his eyes again, which burned painfully. "I know. I'm just saying."

Iris rolled her eyes and flopped into bed, "good night, you weirdo."

Danny crawled into his bed next to Ash. He picked up Scarlet's Pokeball, but she shook her head.

Danny shrugged and packed the rest of his Pokemon with the rest of his stuff.

"Night Scarlet."

 _Sweet dreams, master._

And she waited until they all fell asleep. And like a ghost, Scarlet disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **I'M SO SORRY ABOUT LAST WEEK! I'm studying for exams, so I didn't have time for this! I'll try posting the next chapter at monday the latest to make it up for you! Again, forgive me, but school comes first! i may have to change it to biweekly updates, but that depends on my schedule.  
**

 **Anyways, what did you guys think? It's not a spooky chapter, but... leave me your predictions in the reviews, will you? What do you think about Scarlet's new form? And Tepig evolving? Oh, and why did Scarlet leave?**

 **;D You'll see that soon my dears! Leave a review and hopefully I'll see you soon!**


	14. With Fire

Wandering, searching, sneaking.

Revenge for a friend is what Scarlet seeks.

It's easy to make herself invisible, to make herself unknown. She is a ghost after all and only bound to the rules of the living when battling.

An unpleasant, yet familiar scent made itself present to Scarlet. The Lampet chuckled to itself, phasing through a wall.

Shamus was asleep on his bed, drool leaking from his mouth. Scarlet hissed in disgust. She nudged him with her arm.

* * *

Shamus stirred and opened his eyes. He bolted upright in bed, startled.

A Lampet appeared.

Its glow bathed the room in an eerie glow, its flame burning brightly as its green eyes shined.

"Lampet," the Pokemon whispered.

Shamus grinned, "You must be that other guy's Lampet. Have you run away to join my team?"

The Lampet held out an arm as if to accept this offer.

Shamus reached out to take it, thoughts of revenge on those trainers already on his mind.

Lampet's arm bolted forward wrapping around Shamus' body, pinning his arms. With the other arm, it gagged him.

Shamus let out a muffled cry and began to struggle against the hot, metallic arms of death. He let out cries for help, trying his best to loosen Lampet's grip.

"Lampet, lamp!" it hissed at him.

With Psychic she opened the bathroom door and held his body over the bathtub.

A burning sensation began to course through his body. Shamus let out a muffled scream as the pain began to overtake his senses.

"Lamp, et," it let go of his body, holding Shamus by only the neck. It shook its wet arm in disgust.

Shamus wiggled out of Lampet's grip and fell to the floor, his body screaming in pain. He let out a cough and tried getting up.

"HE-"

Lampet let out a toxic gas that instantly sent Shamus into a coughing fit. As he tried to breathe, Lampet washed her dirty arm in the sink. He began to crawl away, only to be picked up by Psychic.

Wrapping its arms around him once again, Shamus felt them begin to tighten, squeezing what little air he had in his lungs out.

Shamus began to cry, snot and saliva causing the Lampet to drop him. As it washed its arms again, Shamus tried to silently crawl to his bag to summon someone to defend him. As he grabbed his bag an unseen force yanked it away.

The Lampet held the Pokeballs with Psychic as if to tease him.

"Lam, lampet," it shook the Pokeballs before tossing them on the bed. Again the Lampet picked him up and took him to the bathroom. Shamus struggled and screamed and cried someone, anyone, please...

...but nobody came.

Shamus' movements began to get slower as he felt his life force begin to drain. The Lampet held him close and its haunting voice it said,

 _This is revenge for what you did to Tepig._

And there was nothing.

* * *

With her job done Scarlet went back to her master's room as everyone began to wake up.

"Scarlet?" Danny asked, "are you ok?"

Of course, her master noticed that there was something off about her. But with the rising sun, it was hard to tell that her flames got brighter.

 _I'm fine master. Why, do I look different?_

"You just seem… a little off, that's why," Danny replied, getting up and stretching. "Ready to finally get to Nacrene City after breakfast?"

 _Yes!_

Cilan took out a brochure from his bag and smiled, "There's a bus that'll get us there in a few hours if you'd rather do that."

"Better than walking!" Danny exclaimed, then looked over to Ash and Pikachu, who were cuddling in their sleep.

"We should give them a few more minutes," Cilan suggested, "Why don't we see what's down there while we wait for Iris and Ash?"

Danny shrugged, "Fine by me." He grabbed his Pokeballs and followed Cilan out.

"Coming Scarlet? You don't usually miss meals." Danny said.

For a brief moment, Scarlet's eyes flashed blue with Psychic. On what no one but her knows. She nodded and followed him out the door.

* * *

It would be many days before someone reported Shamus missing. An investigation was launched, but the detectives were only left confusing clues on his whereabouts.

He never checked out of the hotel. In fact, all his other possessions were in the room. A robbery wasn't the case since there weren't any signs of a break-in, and he had all his money in his bag. No cameras indicated that he had ever even left his room the night of the disappearance. Yet all of his Pokemon were found abandoned at a nearby Pokemon Center. Stranger still was the fact that there was no evidence that he ever had a Pokemon that knew Teleport. Even if he did the cameras at the Pokemon Center would have caught his arrival.

So what happened to the Pokemon Trainer Shamus?

It was like he disappeared off the face of the earth.

The case went cold as his Pokemon were given to Professor Juniper to keep. It was concluded that like so many trainers before him, Shamus fell to the dangerous profession of Pokemon Training.

* * *

 **Scarlet does not mess around…**

 **Welp, that was dark, probably now rating this story a T because of this chapter alone. Whoops.**

 **Also, did anyone else notice this is the first chapter ever to not feature any type of Pookedex entry?! I think that's mind blowing! But then again, this isn't like any chapter I've ever written.**

 **Ominous October FTW!**

 **So some of you guys have even more FAQ's! Well, I'll answer them here and now!**

 **When will Danny develop powers?**

 **The very end of the story. This isn't about Danny's powers, but his journey through Unova. In chapter 1 I recited the Danny Phantom theme song, notice that I stopped at "** _ **There was a great big flash,**_ **" and not "** _ **Everything just changed**_ **." Everything hasn't changed yet, at least in the sense of getting ghost powers. Sure, he understands the Ghost Type and the dying, but that's about the extent of it. The change you guys think will come much, much later in the story. I don't know how many chapters this story will be, but I know he'll get them towards the very end. You'll know when the theme song appears again.**

 **What happened to Scarlet's old Trainer? Did they die?**

 **Direct quote from Chapter 1:**

 _ **She picked up the oversized candle and gave it to Danny, "This is Litwick. Her owner no longer wanted her, because she said it wouldn't listen and her other Pokemon were deathly afraid of it. You can have her as your starter."**_

 **No, they're not dead. If this series goes onto next Halloween, I'll address it then by actually having Danny and crew run INTO them. Unless they do, Scarlet will continue to be cryptic and vague about it. I'd like to think Scarlet and her old trainer ended up in the Mansion, bad things happened, and BAM, Scarlet's with Danny now.**

 **Yeah, I'll be cryptic about it too.**

 **No,** _I won't address it as the Halloween Special._ **Danny needs to get that 2nd Badge, I'm tired of them hanging around the same place for so long.**

 **(This also means that** _ **A Home For Dweeble**_ **and** _ **Minccino—Neat and Tidy**_ **, will be skipped. However,** _ **Here Comes the Trubbish Squad**_ **will be moved forward after they leave Nacrene City since both Danny and Ash need to get their respective eggs.**

 **Also, pretend that Cilan always had a Dweeble, which will be given to him by his brothers the same way Juniper gave Ash Oshawott's Pokeball when Cilan asks for it later in the story.**

 **Also, Bianca will just give them both the cases next chapter when they reach Nacrene City)**

 **See you guys next Saturday (Hopefully)**


	15. Jack Wanted to Battle First

**EDIT: So I've decided that unless Team Rocket's about to directly affect Danny, they'll be removed from the chapter entirely. They'll be working incongino, and we all know whathey did during the show.  
**

 **What, you DON'T know what they were up to because you never saw Black and White? GO! It's on Youtube right now! The story will be waiting for you :3**

* * *

The bus rattled, jostling its passengers.

"You excited about getting that second badge?" Ash asked Danny as he pets Pikachu.

Danny smiled at him, "Yeah, I am. But I'm nervous too. I'm still not used to battling."

"You seemed okay with Scarlet battling yesterday."

Danny shrugged, "She just saved all our butts from being eaten alive. I'm not one to deny a request to someone you literally just saved my life."

"Why are you a Pokemon Trainer if you don't like Pokemon Battling?" Iris asked, popping her head over her seat.

"I have my reasons," Danny replied.

Iris rolled her eyes, "No one's forcing you to battle your Pokemon Danny. You could just do something else. Changing careers isn't bad."

"Leave him alone Iris," Ash said, "why are you so nosy?"

"Why are you both so clueless," Iris snapped back, "Especially you Danny. It's like you're from a whole other world!"

Danny crossed his arms and decided to look back out the window. Taking the bait would do him no good.

"Who are you, Danny? I'm starting to believe you're not from here."

"Well done Sherlock, you've figured out that I'm not from the Unova region," Danny said sarcastically, "What are you going to say next, that I'm a Pokemon disguised as a human?"

"Being a Zoroark wouldn't be that hard of a stretch," Iris gave him a suspicious look.

"Wait, there's a Pokemon that can do that?! I was only kidding!" Danny exclaimed.

"Besides Iris, his illusion would've worn off when his Archeops hit him with Dragon Breath," Cilan chimed in, his head popping up beside Iris'.

"Then name a Pokemon from Kanto Danny," Iris challenged, "Other than Pikachu."

Danny glanced at Ash for a moment, panic in his eyes.

Seeing his panicked look, Pikachu decided to pretend to sneeze while "accidentally" using Thunderbolt on Iris. He ended up electrocuted them all in an attempt to help Danny.

"What was that for Pikachu?" Iris exclaimed, "Oh never mind, Danny answer the question!"

But Danny had been knocked out.

"Dang him and his fragile body!" Iris cursed, "Why'd you do that Pikachu?!"

"Pika pika," Pikachu stuck out its tongue at her.

Danny stirred.

"My heaaaadddd," he groaned, forcing his eyes open, "Pikachu, give me a warning next time, okay?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu promised as Danny's eyes shut again for the rest of the ride.

* * *

They arrive at Nacrene City, only to be greeted by a beautiful blonde in an oversize green hat.

"Danny, Ash!" the woman giggles at them, "Professor Juniper sent me!" She stuck out her hand for them to shake, "My name's Bianca!"

The boys shook it.

"So, uh, how do you know us?" Danny asked, rubbing his head.

Her smile faded, "Didn't I just say the Professor sent me?"

Danny grunted, "Sorry, it's just I have a headache and I didn't quite catch that."

"Oh, well then I'll be out of your way shortly," Bianca pulled out two cases and handed each of them one, "The Professor said she forgot to give you these when she left."

Danny took the case and examined it. He found a latch and opened it.

8 oddly-shaped impressions were on the velvet, and one of them looked familiar.

"-so you already earned the Trio Badge? That's neat! Yeah, she-"

So they were for his Gym Badges then. Danny took off his backpack and crouched down to dig the thing out.

The Trio Badge, which looked like a blue-red-green dotted bow tie, similar to those worn by the Striaton Gym Leaders. Danny put it in the slot the farthest to the left and found that the dirtied badge fit perfectly.

That woman was still talking. She was looking at him now.

Danny snapped himself out of it, "I'm sorry ma'am. What did you say?"

"I asked if I could see you Trio Badge!"

"Oh, sorry," Danny handed her his case, and she marveled at it.

Danny wasn't really paying attention to her, just nodded and agreed to whatever she said.

"Well, I better get going," Bianca said, handing Danny back his case, "It was so nice to finally meet you both!"

"Nice meeting you too!" Ash and Danny said at the same time as the woman walked away.

"C'mon guys, I'll show you around!" Cilan declared as he began talking about the city and its history.

This city was much more humble than the last two. There were warehouses everywhere, each hosting an array of many different paintings hanging.

"I'd rather be at the Gym and not looking at the art," Ash whispered to Danny, who had to snap out of his daze again.

"Yeah," Danny tried to shake away the pain, "Uhhh, I think I need to go to the doctor first. My head's pounding and I don't think I'd be able to concentrate on the battle."

Ash looked at Danny, really looked at him, and realized his friend did indeed look wrecked.

"Cilan," Ash said, "Do you have anything for headaches? On humans?"

Cilan stopped. "Oh? Yeah, maybe."

He dug around his pockets tongue out in concentration. "Ah, here it is!"

Cilan presented Danny purplish berry with a little tuft of green on top. Danny takes it and pops the whole thing in his mouth. Like some strange dark magic, his headache disappears instantly.

"What was that?" Danny asks, amazed.

"Persim Berry. It cures headaches in humans and confusion in Pokemon," Cilan said proudly, "Onto the Nacrene City Gym!"

Danny decided to finally let someone in his team walk with him since he felt a lot better after off the bus.

Danny grabbed a Pokeball and looked at the label.

This one was had no label.

For a moment Danny was confused because the ball felt heavier. He remembered that he never labeled Jack's ball, so he stopped and dug out his stickers. He decided to put a feather on Jack's ball. There, that was much better.

Danny tossed the ball into the air. In a blue mist, the First Bird Pokemon popped out.

"Aaa!" Jack cried.

Danny pats his head fondly, catching up with the group.

* * *

Like most museums on non-eventful days, this place was relatively empty save for two attendants and a man.

"This is the gym?" Ash asked Cilan.

"Ash, the last Gym was part of a restaurant," Danny reminded him, "They probably record us battling in the back for strategy in the future or something."

"That's right!" Cilan said, walking up to a white gentleman in a business suit.

"Hawes!" Cilan greets, shaking his hand warmly.

"Cilan?" the gentleman smiles, "Oh, it's a pleasure! What brings you to our museum today? Are you looking for some cooking inspiration?"

Cilan laughs, then gestures towards Danny and Ash, "No, I'm journeying these two boys to help with my Pokemon Connoisseur career," Cilan waves them over.

"Pika!" Pikachu waves his hand.

"Arrcheops!" Jack caws, bobbing his head.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Danny says, "Are you the gym leader?"

The man laughs, "Oh, no, I'm the vice-curator of the museum. It's my wife Lenora who's the Gym Leader."

"May we challenge her?" Danny asks.

Hawes beams at them, "Yes, come on, this way."

Hawes leads them down to the back of the museum to a door. He scans his hand on the keypad, explaining that this part of the museum is typically closed to the general public, and is for challengers only. He gestures for them to enter, but stop Cilan and Iris.

"Hey, what gives? I want to watch the gym battle!"

"Sorry but the Gym Rules state that only challengers may enter. Lenora's rules, not mine," Hawes shrugs apologetically, "However, we do have a new exhibit about Dragon Ty-"

Iris takes off with Cilan, screeching, "DRAGON TYPE EXHIBIT HERE I COME!"

Hawes follows the boys in.

A long corridor filled to the brim with books at every turn, like a library. Danny spots a dark woman with big blue hair in one of the rows.

"My dear wife, we have not one, but two challengers today! And they're traveling companions to boot!"

The woman looks up and smiles, "Welcome boys! Please take your time and look around the shelves. Learn about battling and Unova's history here!"

"Unova's best collections are here! You can learn about anything about the region, and it's all in this room!" Hawes explains.

"The thing is, I just want to battle," Ash said.

"Of course! That's why my husband brought you here. Knowledge is very important in a Pokemon Battle," She walked up to him and patted his back before going to another shelf.

"Uh," Ash seemed nervous.

"Pika," Pikachu did too, and if both of them were nervous, he became nervous too.

Lenora at a book behind her, "This one's a really good one."

"Maybe after the battle?" Ash gave a nervous smile, "You see, I didn't come to Nacrene City to read."

"Maybe it's a battle of wits!" Danny laughed, walking to the book Lenora pointed to. He took it from the shelf and read the cover: What's Your Pokemon's Ability?

"Maybe you're right," Ash sighed, "But I think she meant this one," Ash pulled at the book next to it.

The ground rumbled and the bookshelf parted, revealing a passageway. Instantly Danny's mind went to horror-movie cliches; he and Ash were about to die.

"What's this?" Ash asked.

"The path to the battlefield of course," Lenora said, hands on her hips.

"Tell me, dear, don't you think these young challengers are quite direct?" Hawes asked.

"I sure do," Lenora looked at the boys smugly, "I must tell you both I've been testing you the moment you came in here."

"I knew it," Danny muttered as Ash and Pikachu looked at the Gym leader in confusion.

And then Jack, who really didn't care, flapped his wings so Lenora should just get on with it.

"You see, every time I recommend a book to challengers, nine times out of ten they go directly to the book they're most interested in, even when I show them the quickest way to the Gym."

"But why would you do that?" Danny asked.

"Because most challengers will get sidetracked by reading too much into what I say. So, in order to rush into the Gym, they usually choose books they're interested in, or thin books they think they can finish quickly. It's interesting, isn't it? I can tell what kind of trainer that person is just by how they react to this test."

Hawes nodded in agreement.

"So what kind of trainers are we?" Danny asked.

"What you see is what you get. Both of you roll aggressively, just as soon as I challenged you both. And now I'm interested in how it's going to play itself out when I battle you."

"I think that it will be fairly easy to predict," Hawes said.

'They've got our number!" Ash said, "Fine! Check me out all you want, I'm stoked."

Danny put a head in his hand and tried to stifle his laughter.

"Let's go!" Lenora said, walking down the stairs.

Danny put the book back and followed the group down.

* * *

The lights clicked on, revealing a battlefield.

"Cool! Let's get this started! Me first!" Ash ran to the middle of the field and looked at Lenora excitedly.

"Now let's take a deep breath. You should research what kind of Gym Leader I am and what kind Pokemon I use first," Lenora reached into her belt and tossed out a Pokemon.

* * *

 _Watchog, the Lookout Pokémon, and the evolved form of Patrat. Watchog's body contains luminescent compounds, which allow its eyes and stripes to glow._

* * *

It looked like it was on drugs with its buggy eyes and striped body. Danny shuddered in disgust. The Pokedex said it was a Normal Type.

Scarlet was going to have a ball when she saw this thing.

Lenora tossed out another Pokeball.

* * *

 _Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area._

* * *

"Pup Pup!"

Cuteness puppy overload. The brown Puppy Pokemon wagged its tail at them and bounced over, begging for love.

Instead of bowing down to a Pokemon he knew he was about to beat up, Danny decided to pet Jack instead. His Pokemon cawed in appreciation.

"They respond excellently to Lenora's commands and even are our security Pokemon at night," Hawes explained as Ash began rubbing the Lillipup's belly.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said in annoyance, jealous.

"Normal Types are perfect for Gym Battles because they're not bound to certain elements like other Pokemon Types," Lenora continued, "This allows me a certain flexibility that other Pokemon cannot provide."

"You're so nice!" Ash said to the Lillipup.

"So Ash wanted to be first," Danny said, "Can I watch him?"

"No, but you may read that book you picked out while you wait," Lenora said, "Hawes will show you the way out, but first, the rules."

Hawes cleared his throat and Ash looked up.

"The battle will begin by the Gym Leader and the challenger choose two Pokemon each," Hawes began.

"Two Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Correct. It will be a two-on-two, and when either the Gym Leader or the challenger has no more Pokemon to battle with, then the last man standing will be declared the winner. Also, note that either Pokemon can be substituted at any time during the battle."

"Alright," Danny said, heading towards the exit, "Good luck Ash."

"Hey, watch Pikachu for me!" Ash called out as the Mouse Pokemon hopped off his shoulders and onto Danny's.

Danny patted Pikachu on the head, "Sure thing!"

* * *

Danny picked up the book again. Down below, he could hear the clash of battle, but couldn't tell who was winning.

Danny opened up the book and looked at Pikachu and Jack.

"Ready for a story?" He asked.

"Cheops!" Jack cawed and Pikachu nodded.

"Pokemon are mysterious creatures. Not only do they have access most humans don't, they all have abilities that help each individual..."

* * *

Just as Danny finished reading aloud the first chapter, Ash came up the stairs, a look of defeat on his face. Hawes followed close behind, pokerfaced.

"What happened?" Danny asked as Pikachu climbed back onto Ash.

"I lost," Ash sighed, "Man Danny, she really knows how to mess with your head."

"I'm guessing you're not allowed to tell me what she did?"

Ash shook his head.

Danny frowned, then summoned Grant.

"Deerling!" Grant chirped, leg raised to charge. He looked at Danny, confused.

"Do you mind watching him for a bit?" Danny asked.

Ash nodded, then slid down the wall in a heap.

"Sorry Grant, you'll have to sit this one out," Danny informed the Season Pokemon, rubbing his ears, "Jack wanted to try his hand at a Gym Battle. Try and cheer Ash up."

"Deer!" Grant sat beside Ash and laid his head on Ash's knee.

Ash chuckled and scratched under Grant's chin.

"Ready Jack?" Danny asked as he descended back down the stairs.

"Caawww!" Jack cheered.

* * *

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Lenora said.

"The last challenger said nothing about their battle with you dearie, only that he lost," Hawes said.

"Great!" Lenora turned to Danny, "Are you ready?"

Danny nodded, "Jack, I choose you!"

Jack ran onto the field and took off into the air, gliding.

Lenora took out a Pokeball, "Go Lillipup!"

"Pup, pup!" barked the Puppy Pokemon as it materialized.

"Jack, be quick!" Danny called out, remembering how Jack's last master called Quick Attack.

A white light surrounded Jack as he dived towards the Lillipup, knocking it back.

The Lillipup shook itself, growling with a new ferocity.

And _that_ is why Danny refused its cuteness.

"Use Roar Lillipup!" Lenora called.

"Caw?" Jack disappears in a red mist as a new blue mist appeared from Danny's belt.

"Okay, what the hell?" Danny asked as Scarlet materialized.

 _I'm guessing you didn't call me to eat this cutie-pie?_

"Jack wanted to battle first," Danny explained to Scarlet, taking out her Pokeball.

"Normally no one hits Lillipup on the first try," meanwhile Lenora was monologing as if she'd done this a million times before, "I had no idea what you meant by 'be quick' and it caught me off guard."

 _He can battle after I get rid of the thing who cowardly sent him away_.

Lenora sent out Watchdog as Danny lowered his arm.

"Good point, otherwise this will be a back and forth thing."

"Oh no, Watchdog, use Mean Look!" Lenora noticed the Pokeball in Danny's hand.

An eye appeared over the Watchdog, then they appeared over Scarlet, multiplying into a terrifying array of eyes, staring her down.

"What did that do exactly?" Danny asked as he put Scarlet's Pokeball away.

"Wait, you're not going to try to recall her?" Lenora asked, confused.

"No, I thought you'd keep out that Lillipup. Me and Scarlet both agreed that if it kept using Roar this would take all day, and Scarlet gets cranky when she misses lunch."

 _Lunch is very, very important_ , Scarlet agreed.

"You didn't hear what I said?!"

"No, I was talking to Scarlet while you waited for her to attack," Danny paused, then laughed, "You didn't hear what _we_ said?"

Lenora gave Danny a strange look, "Every Trainer I've encountered always wants to know what I just did to them. You don't even look phased. Did… did you not have some kind of strategy when coming in?"

Danny shrugged, "Nope. Hey Scarlet, use Psychic!"

Scarlet's eyes became blue as the Watchdog became surrounded. Scarlet lifted her arms and slammed him down into the ground.

For a moment Lenora's face became panicked before she composed herself, "Use Foresight Watchdog!"

Watchdog's eyes glowed red, sending laser beams that landed on Scarlet.

"Use Fire Spin!"

Scarlet sent out a spinning tornado of fire, trapping the Watchdog.

"Now use Low Kick!

Watchdog charged forward, Fire Spin following him.

 _Is she serious?_ Scarlet turned to ask Danny, _Doesn't she know I'm part G-_

The Watchdog hit Scarlet, sending her back.

And Watchdog burst into flames. It fell to the floor, screaming.

 _Haha, take that you idiotic Watchdog!_

Watchdog was burned! Watchdog is hurt by its burn!

Danny jumped back, "What the heck?! I didn't call any Fire-Type Moves."

 _I have the Ability of Flame Body master_. _Touching me in battle has the risk of burning you._

"You're stronger than I thought," Lenora said, "But it's not over yet! Watchdog use Thunderbolt!"

"Scarlet, use Psychic!" Danny called, deciding that pondering over something that could help them win could wait.

Scarlet took the Thunderbolt hit like a champ, picking up the Watchdog and flinging it around again. Once she finished slamming it into the ground, the Watchdog burst into flames again, then fainted.

"Round one goes Danny!" Hawes announced.

"That was awesome as always Scarlet," Danny said, recalling Scarlet. "Get out here Jack!"

"Aww Acheops!" Jack hopped onto the battlefield before turning to his master. "Eops!"

"Sorry Jack, Lenora was being a jerk. But now you can kick that Lillipup's butt!"

"Archeops!" Jack turned back to the field and gave a toothy grin.

"What's your strategy here Danny?" Lenora asked, confused, "Most Trainers freak out when I switch out their Pokemon, but you took it in stride and even beat Watchdog."

"Jack be lethal, Jack be quick!" Danny called.

Jack summoned rocks from the ground, sending them all to the Lillipup.

"Protect!" Lenora called, and a shield formed in front of Lillipup, stopping Jack's attack.

"My strategy?" Danny asked, "What do you think it is?

"I think you don't have a strategy anymore," Lenora confessed, "Or that you focus on a battle at a time and don't really think about switching between Pokemon like other trainer's do."

Danny shrugged, "I just try and match types, that's all," Danny says, "Now use Dragon Breath Jack!"

Jack opened his mouth and let out that foul odor. Lillipup shuddered as yellow lightning began to surround it.

Lillipup was paralyzed! It may be unable to move!

"I'm really getting lucky today," Danny mused, watching as the Lillipup stayed in place despite Lenora's commands, "Pluck it, Jack!"

Jack charged and began biting the Lillipup everywhere as if searching for food. Finding none, he ran away like a chicken.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Lenora called.

A black ball of death formed at Lillipup's mouth and hit Jack on the chest. He cawed angrily.

"Pluck it again Jack!" Danny called.

The First Bird obeyed, deciding to go for a more showy attack. He flew up into the air and swooped down, pecking at the Lillipup before taking off again.

"Use Take Down Lillipup!" Lenora commanded.

Lillipup is paralyzed! It can't move!

"Jack be quick!" Danny called.

Jack tucked in his wings and dived down, knocking down the Lillipup. Lillipup's eyes became like little cartoon swirls.

"Lillipup is unable to battle! Jack wins!"

"Aww, aaa!" Jack flew over to Danny, knocking him to the ground. Danny laughed and began petting Jack's head.

Lenora smiled, recalling Lillipup, "Congratulations Danny. Rarely does anyone beat me on their first try."

"Uh, thanks?" Danny pushed Jack off of him and stood up.

Hawes walked over to him and presented a rectangular badge that resembled the book spine Lenora pointed to when they first entered the Gym.

Danny smiled and took it from him He showed Jack, who cawed in appreciation. Danny took his Badge Case from his backpack and put it next to the Trio Badge.

"Let's go, Jack," Danny said.

* * *

To recover from the events at the Gym the group headed straight to the nearest Pokemon Center.

"So you won it, huh?" Ash sighed in disappointment, "I need to get stronger."

"Why don't you try this city's Battle Club?" Iris suggested, "You could train everyone up to Lenora's level and beat her then."

"Hey, that's a good idea," Ash said, "Yeah, let's do that!"

"Ash Ketchum, your Pokemon are feeling better," Nurse Joy walked out with Oshawott on a cart and Pignite walking next to her. They both jumped up and hugged Ash.

"Nice to see you guys again too," Ash said, "We've got a lot of training to do before we can have a rematch! What do you say?"

"Osha!" Oshawott struck a pose.

"Nite!" Pignite snorted flames.

"Danny Fenton, your Pokemon are feeling better," Another Nurse Joy walked out, Scarlet floating beside her as Jack was wheeled out on a cart.

"Thanks," Danny said, taking his Pokemon, "Well then Ash, let's go back to the Battle Club

* * *

 **Happy Halloween everyone! Today is the last day of spookiness, and what's scarier than a not-scary chapter? One where we have to keep plotlines consistent XD**

 **In all seriousness, you know what would've happened if that Yamask side story happened? Danny and Scarlet would've shut that sh*t down quickly. Danny would've just been like "Guys, we live in a world where Ghosts exist, and I can hear the poor thing asking for its thing back."**

 ***proceeds to find Yamask and give its face back after freaking out that Yamask was once human.***

 **Now, I know it's Ominous October and all, but I can't think of a way to make Yamask freak Danny the hell out right now and besides, this chapter is late as it is.**

 **Yeesh Danny, you were pretty cranky there at the beginning. Ahh, who can blame you? I really wasn't in the mood to give Bianca her own little speech. Honestly she annoys the hell out of me and I dread the day she decides to join the party. Still debating whether or not to even let that happen.**

 **And yeah, Danny had nearly no strategy with Lenora. He just wanted Jack to battle with him for once and he really didn't care if he won or lost. And as you saw, Lenora was a little put off by that.  
**

 **And let's face it, Scarlet's becoming OP right not. Luckily, she still has her Type weaknesses. Oh and wait until she can't use Psychic on a Dark Type ;)**

 **Looks like it's back to the battle club! I wonder who we'll meet there ;D**

 **Remember, I read your reviews! Leave me a review!**

 **See you guys next week!**


	16. A Need For Speed

"My pup-ay, my pup-ay," Sabrina was petting the Puppy Pokemon she just caught fondly, and it licked her cheeks.

"Pup, pup!" it squealed in happiness.

She was sitting under the tree on the lawn in front of the Battle Club, debating whether it was worth training after finally obtaining this city's Gym Badge.

"Jolteon," Jolteon raised it's head and pointed its snout to the distance.

Sabrina looked up to see a familiar group walk up to her.

"Danny!" Sabrina stood up, Lillipup in her arms and Jolteon by her side as she ran to them, "How are you? It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Sabrina!" Danny shook her hand, "Hey! Oh, and this is Cilan, I don't think-"

"Striaton's Gym Leader, right?" Sabrina smiled at Cilan, "One of them, at least."

"I remember you," Cilan greeted, "That Jolteon of yours was something else. We never expected a surprise recipe, especially since you went for the obvious ingredients."

"Nah, Jolteon's the greatest," Sabrina looked down at the Lightning Pokemon, "Huh boy? Who's the best?"  
"Jolt!"

Sabrina turned to Danny. "Are you here for the Nacrene City Gym Badge?"

"I won it," Danny replied to her, "But Ash needs some training to beat Lenora."

"I lost to her," Ash mumbled, blushing.

Sabrina huffed, "Goodness, she was hard," she looked down at Jolteon fondly. "Unfortunately, Lenora used Roar and called out my Swoobat. After beating him she absolutely killed poor Dewott. When I went back I used Swoobat again, and the woman used Roar again!" Sabrina smirked and looked at Jolteon, "But I my dearest friend here in the back this time. Swept that team like nothing."

Ash noticed the Lillipup in Sabrina's arms, "Hey, can you help me train up? You have a Lillipup too. Pignite and Oshawott could use all the help they can get."

Sabrina looked at her Lillipup, then shrugged, "Alright, I'll help you. But you have to get us some ice cream after."

"Deal," Ash agreed.

* * *

"Now I must admit to you Ash that I have no idea how good my Lillipup is. I just caught him, but this'll be good for both of us," Sabrina said as she put down Lillipup for battle.

"Pignite just needs to get faster at dodging attacks," Ash explained, "And so does Oshawott."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, "Well, in that case," she whistled at her Lillipup to come back. She nodded at her Jolteon, who hopped onto the field, "My boy Jolteon is much faster."

"But I lost to a Lillipup," Ash said.

"That may be the case, but if it's speed you need, who's better than my lovely Jolteon?"

"Jolt!" Jolteon agreed.

"OK," Ash sighed, "Try using Flamethrower Pignite!"

Pignite snorted and blew out flames.

"Flash it Jolteon!"

Jolteon let out a burst of light, blinding everyone for a moment.

Flamethrower missed.

"Hey, I thought you were going to teach us to be quicker!" Ash complained.

"I am. You have to be faster than that," Sabrina paused, "Maybe a footrace is in order? Jolteon can run pretty fast. Better than battling for speed anyway."

"That may be a good idea," Cilan agreed, "Running will help Pignite get faster."

"Alright," Ash agreed.

Danny watched when he had an idea. Why not let Grant take part in this? His Deerling did need to learn how to be faster.

"Hey guys, can Grant and I join?" he asked.

"Sure," Sabrina said as she began to draw lines in the dirt, "Try and keep up Ghost boy."

Danny tossed out Grant's Pokeball. To his surprise, the pink deer was now green.

"Grant-what the- oh yeah, Season Pokemon. Heh, I forgot."

"Deer," The Deerling cocked its head, confused.

Danny waved his hand, "Never mind Grant. We're going to train with Ash and Pignite to boost your speed in battle."

"We need a moderator," Sabrina muttered to herself. She then whipped her head to Iris, who, like Cilan, had been watching on the sidelines. "Purple hair! We need you to judge the winners!"  
"Purple hair?!" Iris snapped, "My name's Iris, thank you very much!"

"Sorry Iris," Sabrina said, "Can you stand over at the finish line and judge the winner?"

"Sure," Iris huffed, getting up, "I hope your Pignite wins this Ash."

The Pokemon lined up for battle. Jolteon appeared confident as Grant hopped in, whilst Pignite looked a little nervous.

Sabrina walked behind them, one hand on her hip, "Alright guys, first one to the finish line wins! Ready? Set? GO!"

The Pokemon took off. At first, it was Grant who was in the lead, followed closely by Jolteon. Pignite lumbered behind, his breath labored as he tried to keep up with them.

"Go Pignite!" Ash cheered, running up beside him, "You can do it!"

Pignite nodded and gained a little over his competitors.

Meanwhile, Jolteon looked at Grant, letting him have the lead, for now.

"Jolteon, jolt," Jolteon said, not even winded. Jolteon was curious at how long this Deerling could last in this race.

"Dee," Grant panted back. He was losing speed.

"You can do it, Grant!" Danny yelled, "Show him what you got!"

Jolteon took this opportunity and dashed ahead, leaving Grant in the dust and taking a clear lead.

"And the winner is..Jolteon," Iris called without enthusiasm.

Sabrina jogged over as Pignite came in last, completely out of breath. She patted his back.

"Hey, you did good big guy." She turned to Grant, "And you, Deerling! My, no one holds a lead for that long against a Jolteon! If you both keep this up you'll be flying through opponents like nothing!"

"Pi-pignite," Pignite wheezed.

"You all deserve a quick water break," Sabrina said. tossing out a Pokeball, she magically produced cups. "Dewott, come on out!"

"Dewott!" Dewott materialized grabbing its scalchops and showing them off.

"We're doing things fast Dewott! Use Aqua Jet and fill these cups to the brim!"

"De!" Dewott placed its scalchops on its thighs, surrounding itself with water. In the blink of an eye, all the cups filled up with water.

"Where did you get the cups?" Danny asked as Sabrina began handing out the water.

She just winked at him.

"Ready for round two?" Sabrina asked as soon as everyone drained their water. "Instead of having you guys go back to the starting line, all you have to do is touch the line and run back. Got it?"

"Jolt!" Jolteon bounded for the starting line.

"Let's do this!" Ash cheered, getting into position with Pignite this time.

"Ash, you do know you don't have to race with the Pokemon," Iris said.

"I'm going to support Pignite all the way!" Ash declared, and Iris sighed.

"All players in position?" Sabrina asked, looking around, "Ready? Set? GO!"

The Pokemon took off again, and the race played out almost exactly like the first one. The only difference was that Pignite seemed only a tad bit faster, and Grant held the lead for a bit longer.

"OK, let's do that again!" Sabrina called out to everyone.

And so they did. Again and again, until Grant actually began giving Jolteon a run for his money and Pignite could actually see his opponents and not their dust.

"You all have gotten a lot faster!" Sabrina cheered and Dewott refilled everyone's waters, "You'll be able to beat Lenora for sure!"

Ash laughed and looked at Dewott, who moved so fast he became a pillar of water.

"Hey, could you also help my Oshawott get faster?" Ash asked.

"What, you mean learn Aqua Jet?" Sabrina asked, "If Dewott's up to it."

"De, dewott!" Dewott agreed.

"Alright!" Ash summoned Oshawott.

"Osha?" the little Sea Otter asked.

"Oshawott, today you're going to learn Aqua Jet!" Ash informed it.

"Dewott!" Dewott walked over to Oshawott, grinning.

"Sha?" Oshawott looked at Dewott, paled and ran behind Ash.

"Come on Oshawott, Dewott isn't going to hurt you."

"Dewott," Dewott agreed, holding out its hand for a peace treaty.

"Oshawott," Oshawott reluctantly grabbed Dewott's paw.

"Deeee woooot!" Dewott cheered, pulling Oshawott into an embrace. Tossing Oshawott back onto the ground, Dewott surrounded itself with water and rocketed forward, becoming a blue blur of water. He stopped beside Jolteon who was still lapping up water, soaking the Lightning Pokemon. Jolteon looked up and huffed, his fur suddenly becoming razor-shape needles.

"Jolt eon!"

"De dewott," Dewott winked and Jolteon blushed, going back to his water.

"Dewott dewott!" Dewott called to Oshawott.

Oshawott shook his head.

Dewott used Aqua Jet again, scooping up Oshawott as it did so.

"Dewott!" it tossed Oshawott into the air, using Aqua Jet and running across the road and back to catch Oshawott in time.

"Osha, OSHA!" Oshawott screamed, squirming out of Dewott's grip and trying to run away.

Dewott used Aqua Jet and appeared in front of Oshawott, repeating the process.

"Dewott, wott dewott!"  
Oshawott began to cry, "Oshawott!"

"Hey, the-"

"Shh, Ash, he's learning," Sabrina put a hand on him, giving him a confident smile, "It's how my Dewott teaches. Oshawott needs to escape, and the only way is to use Aqua Jet."

"But he doesn't know Aqua Jet! He's just tormenting him!"

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu agreed, giving Sabrina a nasty look.

"Quit getting yourselves worked up. Look, Oshawott nearly had it then. One more should do it."

Indeed, Dewott once again put Oshawott in a position he'd run away from. When Oshawott got out of Dewott's grasp, he began running, water surrounding him. In less than a second, he was by Ash's side, hugging his leg.

"Dewott!" Dewott cried happily, appearing right beside him. Dewott patted Oshawott on the head as Oshawott realized what he did.

Oshawott huffed proudly as Ash began to congratulate him.

"And now Ash, you owe me a trip to the ice cream parlor," Sabrina said, "Your Pokemon of choice are both considerably faster. My job here is done."

"You bet 'cha, just as soon as I beat Lenora!" Ash promised.

Sabrina sighed and looked at her Dewott. "Whatever. As long as I get that sweet sweet Cookies 'n Cream."

Later, as the sun began setting over Nacrene City, our heroes celebrated Ash's victory over some well-deserved ice cream.

* * *

They sat outside, licking their cones on the biggest table there was. Cilan and Iris watched, transfixed at the beauty of the sunset. Danny watched Swoobat, fascinated at how it used Psychic to lick up its ice cream while Jolteon and Lillipup ate it from a dish on the ground. Dewott sat at the table next to its master, leaning on her as it ate, its eyes half closed.

"Victorious ice cream, glorious ice cream!" Sabrina said as she began to eat the cone.

"You were right, this is the best ice cream parlor," Ash told her, sharing a cone with Pikachu.

 _Master, I don't know if I like this very much. It's sticky and melty and gooey._

"Hold it with Psychic you silly girl," Danny said, "Didn't you tell me you had a Flame Body? That's probably why it's melting so fast."

Instead, Scarlet stuffed the whole thing in her… wait, where _is_ the food going? She doesn't seem to have a mouth…

 _It was yummy anyway._

"Aaah!" Jack cried, and Danny was unsure if it was because he had gotten a brain freeze or if he like it.

"What's Jack going on about?"

He's never tasted something so good. I guess ice cream didn't exist back then.

"Now I want to know when this stuff was created," Danny sighed, "I never knew I'd be asking that of ice cream."

"So how can you understand that Lampet but not other Pokemon?" Sabrina asked, noticing for the first time that Danny actually understood.

Danny shrugged, taking another bite out of his frozen treat. "I don't know. I've always understood her. I can hear her, but only in my mind. Whatever she says out loud is drowned out by her real voice. Does that make sense?"

"Nope," Sabrina said, "But hey, I'm jealous." She motioned for Danny to lean closer, and Danny did.

"Sometimes I wish I understood because I want to know what's up between Dewott and Jolteon," she whispered. "I think they're in love, but I'm certain that both are male. I'm no longer sure if that's the case. Is gayness possible with Pokemon?"

"You're asking the wrong person," Danny replied, "But you know, who cares? Love is love."

Sabrina nodded, "Yeah, I shouldn't get too worried," She ate the last of her cone. She then gently took away Dewott's ice cream, who fell asleep mid-lick. She ate the rest and wiped her mouth with her arm.

"I'll be seeing you guys. It was nice training with you," Sabrina took out her Pokeballs, recalling her Pokemon one by one as they all finished their ice cream.

"Where are you heading next?" Cilan asked her, tearing his gaze from the sunset.

"Where's the next Gym?"

"Castelia City."

Sabrina laughed. " _Seriously_? Well then, guess a visit with family is in order as well." Lifting up her Pokeball, Sabrina called out, "Swoobat, Fly us to Castelia City!"

A black blur flew out of the Pokeball and scooped up Sabrina. They disappeared into the night."

"I guess it's where we're going next?" Danny asked.

"Guess so," Ash agreed, and they all got up and stretched, beginning their walk.

And so, another chapter ends. Our heroes begin to walk into the sunset, ready for the next badge.

Until next t- hey, for once Danny didn't interrupt me during the outro!

"Don't jinx yourself," Danny tells me.

FLJKSDJFAOIJE WOIFJMSDCOI AO UNTIL NEXT TIME (I REALLY SHOULD'VE KEPT MY BIG MOUTH SHUT!)

* * *

 **Update: Minor spelling errors have been fixed. Don't worry for those who saw the college pay-for thing, it's over now. But thanks to everyone who helped :)**

 **As always, I'd love to hear your opinion if you left your review. Sometimes, if it catches my eyes, I'll even reply ;)  
**


	17. They're All So Cute!

Cilan stood there staring intently at the map as the rest of the group waited.

 _Master, did we get lost?_ Scarlet asked Danny.

"I don't know Scarlet," Danny replied.

"You know it really unnerves me when you begin talking to her like that," Iris remarked, arms crossed.

"You talk to Axew and Ash talks to Pikachu," Danny said, "Why doesn't that bug you too?"

"The fact that you can understand her unnerves me," Iris said, "It's not natural."

"Ah, here we are!" Cilan started walking again, and they followed.

"If I could only understand Dragon Types, would that unnerve you to? Or is it the fact that I can talk to the dead that bugs you?"

Iris huffed, and Ash gave Danny a high five.

A small group of children suddenly charged out of nowhere, all riding tricycles as the barreled towards the gang.

Two women appear chasing after them, yelling.

Thinking fast, Danny cried, "Scarlet, catch them with Psychic!"

Scarlet raised her arms and caught the children, lifting them into the air. They all began to squeal in pleasure, and the women caught up with them.

"Thank you so much!" the younger of the two said.

"T-they're much faster than I thought o-on those things," the other one, who was considerably older, said. She put her hands on her knees.

"We're so sorry to be in your way," the first said again, "now before your Lampet puts them down, do you mind if you help us get them back?"

Danny looked at his friends, and they shrugged.

"Sure," Danny said.

 _Aren't they a bunch of cuties?_ Scarlet floated over to them, examining each child as they stared back.

"What is that Pokemon?" one asked.

"I've never seen one like it!"

"It's a Lampet!" one of them finally cried.

"A Lampet!" the whole group of children screamed.

 _I don't think they like me_ Scarlet sighed, hurt.

"Now calm down children," one of the women said.

"But it's a Lampet! It's here to steal our souls!" one of the children protest.

"The Lampet has a trainer! It won't hurt you!" the other says.

"If you don't mind, but what are your names?" Iris interrupts.

Up ahead Danny saw two buildings side-by-side. "Pokemon Day Care," reads the sign.

The older woman introduces herself as the owner, Karena, and her granddaughter, Daniela, introduces herself as the kindergarten teacher.

"Please, bring them inside," Daniela said, opening a door for them.

Scarlet gently put all the kids down.

"I never knew there were daycares for Pokemon," Danny said to Karena, "Is it ok if we get a tour?"

Karena nods and leads the group to the next building over. There, they see many Pokemon playing on the other side of the fence.

"This is where we keep the Pokemon," she says before opening a door, "And this is where we keep the eggs."

A room filled to the brim with a variety of Pokemon eggs. They were all placed carefully on tables, as if on display in a museum. Each had a label in front of them, telling the name of the trainer they belonged to and how long they had left. Some were marked Unwanted. The ones near the back of the room were held in incubators, with the names of the schoolchildren responsible for them.

"My, what an impressive collection!" Cilan remarks, examining each egg carefully.

"Why thank you! " Karena says, "Now, at the moment we have more eggs than we can currently take care of."

 _Oh, my goodness! Master look at all these precious little babies soon they'll be full of life and love! THE CUTENESS IS TOO MUCH!_

"Calm down Scarlet," Danny takes one of Scarlet's arms, "Don't die of cuteness overload," to Karena, he said, "So is this place like an adoption facility?"

"Sort of," Karena says, "We take care of people's Pokemon for a while, and sometimes we find that the Pokemon has an egg. Some trainers don't feel responsible enough to take care of an Egg, so they leave it for us. Normally we have our Kindergartners raise one each, but at the moment we have too many, and we're worried that they'll begin to go bad."

"I didn't know eggs went bad," Iris said.

"After a couple of years, they do. Would any of you like one?"

Danny raised his eyebrows, stunned. Did that woman said these things had been eggs _for years_? It was hard to wrap his head around it.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time for raising an egg," Cilan apologized.

"Yeah, I already have this big baby to deal with," Iris remarked, causing Axew to pop out of her hair.

"Axew!" he blushed, nipping her ear.

"Come on Axew, I'm just teasing!" Iris said playfully.

"I don't mind taking one," Ash said.

 _Master can we get one_ pleeeaaasssee _?_ Scarlet begged.

Danny looked at the eggs, thinking about how easy it might break, "I dunno Scarlet, raising you, Grant and Jack is hard work in of itself."

 _But they're so cute master! And you'd be saving their lives! Come one,_ pwease _?_

"Pwease _?_ " Danny mocked, looking at his Lampet, "Oh fine, but only because you're being adorable. Karena, may I have one too?"

Yay!

Karena walked over to the back and plucked two more eggs out of the shelves. She wiped off the dust and picked them up, carrying them to these strange cases at one end of the room. She placed the both inside and picked them up again. To Ash, she presented a peach egg with dark orange spots on them. To Danny, he was handed a light yellow egg that was also adorned with dark orange spots.

"They're not expired yet. By walking them you should be able to hatch them," Karena explained, "A Pokeball will appear next to them if the owner is present at the time of hatching, otherwise it will be wild. I don't know what's in these eggs, which is why they're always such a joy to hatch! They're our oldest eggs. Please, do take care of them."

Danny examined his egg, "Will do ma'am."

"Look Pikachu, isn't it beautiful?" Ash asked.

"Pika, pikachu," Pikachu agreed, staring intently at the egg.

IT'S A _BABY! I hope it loves me, I'll be its honorary mommy!_

Danny patted Scarlet on the head.

"Thank you again for helping with the children and taking these eggs," Karena said, "Really, it was beginning to get overwhelming with the absurd amount of eggs we had! Taking these two will help us tons."

"You're welcome," Danny and Ash said, leaving.

Karena waved them goodbye.

* * *

"Ash, I am beginning to question why that woman gave us a couple of eggs. Are these going to hatch into some nasty Pokemon?" Danny said much later as they began getting comfortable in their sleeping bags.

Ash looked at his egg, stroking the case, "I'm sure we can handle it. I mean, I've dealt with Pikachu for so long."

Pikachu let out a small zap, "Pika pi!"

Ash gave the Mouse Pokemon a hug, "Come here you!"

Danny looked at his egg again, a strange feeling in his gut. He regretted his impulse decision, but he would stick with this egg.

Whatever it was.

* * *

 **Dwaa, Scarlet died of cuteness overload.**

 **Yeah, I realize this resembles more of _May's Egg-Cellent Adventure_ , but I didn't want to go on an adventure with Trubbish. Sorry, Trubby :(**

 **So guys, what do you think will hatch out of this Egg? Will it be a Scraggy like Ash's? How about a baby Pokemon ya'll suggested to me back in the earlier chapters? I suppose you'll have to see until next week to know!**


	18. But Something's Not Right

Hushed, quiet noises fill the ears of our heroes as they begin to walk into the Pinwheel Forest.

Everyone stops to admire the beauty, the quiet calls of unknown Pokemon calling from within.

Grant struts ahead of them, looking as if he belongs here, his green coloring making him hard to see.

What are you doing Grant? Scarlet asks, cradling the egg.

Grant's eyes glow as he turns his head towards Scarlet. He says nothing, choosing instead to look into the trees.

Scarlet floats over and looks into the tree.

Oh cool, Swaddle.

Danny breaks out of his trance and walks over to them.

"A what?" he asked, looking up.

* * *

 _Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon. Sewaddle hides from its enemies by covering its head with a hood made from_ a leaf _and is known to eat its leafy clothing when food is scarce._

* * *

It looked like a wrapped leaf, hanging in the tree like that. Upon hearing the noise they made, Swaddle pops its little head out and stares at them.

"I want to catch it," Ash said, causing Danny to jump in surprise.

Ash laughed, "Sorry about that Danny."

"It's ok, I didn't hear you approach."

"Pikachu! I choose you!"

"Pik!"

Danny walks away as the battle begins. Yet, as he began to sit down, the Swaddle web-slings itself onto Grant's back.

"Deer!" he screams in terror as the Swaddle uses Bug Bite. Grant takes off into the forest.

Cursing, Danny gives chase.

"Scarlet, catch them with Psychic!"

 _He's moving too fast! I can't concentrate!_

Danny pulls out Grant's Pokeball.

"Return!"

The red light can't seem to lock onto Grant. Grant began zigzagging, doing his best to buck off the stubborn Swaddle.

"Get out here Jack!" Danny tosses out his next Pokemon, "And tackle Grant with Quick Attack."

The First Bird charges straight from his white light, grounding Grant.

"Aaa, aa!" Jack flaps his wings, victorious.

Grant squirms, but Jack is unrelenting. The Archeops gives him a wicked smile and lets out another screech.

"Well, that was an unexpected chase," someone pants from behind.

"Iris? You followed me?" Danny exclaims, turning around.

"Of course I did."

"Where's Ash and Cilan?" Danny looks around.

"Swaddle wrapped them in String Shot. He stayed behind to help break them out."

"Deer! Deerling.

"Aaa, aa!"

"Gosh dang it," Danny walks over, plucking the Swaddle off of Grant's back. He holds it up to his face, "Why'd you scare Grant like that, you punk?"

"Swadd, swaddle," Swaddle chirped.

 _Deerling_ are _the quickest way to escape this side of Pinwheel Forest._

Danny lets out a sigh, "Jack, get off of Grant."

"Aaa!"

"Are you okay Grant?"

Grant nods his head, blushing.

"You're good. I know Bug Types are one of your weaknesses. Bugs eat Grass, right?"

Grant blushed and kicks the ground. He walks to Danny's belt and lets himself inside his Pokeball.

 _Well, he's adorable when he's embarrassed! But not as adorable as Eggsy here!_

"You named the Egg already Scarlet?"

"Hey, I'm still here," Iris says.

"Sorry," Danny tucks the Swaddle under his arm, then looks around. "Iris, you know the way back?"

"Of course! This way."

 _Why are you taking Swaddle with you?_

"I don't know Scarlet. I guess I should let this guy go."

"Swaddle."

 _Looks like it wants to stay._

"Swaddle, don't you have anything better to do?"

"Swaddle, swad."

 _It says you make a good pillow._

"You make an even better Scarlet. You're- well, you were super squishy."

 _Am I not anymore?_

"Well, you kind of-"

"Ahh, I can't concentrate when you talk to it like that! You're creeping me out," Iris cried out.

"You talk to Axew all the time!" Danny shot back, "Why can't I talk to Scarlet?"

"She's a Ghost Type! I wouldn't mind, but you actually understand her. And then there's that… wrongness you have."

"Wrongness?"

"Like you don't belong here."

"Gee, thanks, Iris. I'm sure all of Kanto would love to hear you say that from them."

Iris stopped walking and turned to Danny, "No! Ash… he doesn't have it. I can just… feel it. You're not right. And then I hear you talk to Ash about weird things, like how you miss 'animals' and 'the nasty burger.' Who wants a nasty burger? Are animals some sort of Pokemon? And what is wrong with you?"

Danny felt his face flame red with embarrassment before it became an angry red.

"That's none of your business," he said quietly.

"Come on! I can keep a secret! I don't tell anybody that you talk to Scarlet the way you do."

"I don't exactly hide that. But what I and Ash talk about is private. But if I find out you continue to eavesdrop on us," Danny's eyes turned a bright green, staring Iris down, "I will let Scarlet slate her hunger."

Iris took a step back, mouth agape. The Swaddle jumped from Danny's shoulders and ran away, frightened by the amplified wrongness it could sense.

"Aaa," Jack cawed.

 _Master, are you-_

"I'm fine," Danny barked, "let's go. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Iris shuddered, and they continued to walk back.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Ash ran to them and stopped. There was something wrong with them.

Danny looked up and smiled at him. Ash tried not to jump back as a wave of _something that wasn't right_ hit him. Danny's eyes were a green that was quickly fading back to their normal blue. Iris slinked away, shivering.

"What happened?" Ash asked him, trying his best not to shiver.

"I had to get Jack to tackle Grant into the ground, and the Swaddle took off," Danny replied, not noticing Ash's sudden distress.

That wasn't what he meant. Ash opened his mouth, then closed it, letting it drop. Maybe Iris could tell him.

"I caught a different one," As pulled out a Pokeball that was flashing red. "At the next Pokemon Center, I'm planning on sending Pidove back to use Swaddle for a while."

Danny nodded. "I'm feeling dizzy all of a sudden. Is it alright if we sit for a while? I guess chasing Grant took more out of me than I thought."

"Sure," Ash studied Danny, watching as the boy sat down. Jack perched on a tree above as Scarlet passed him the egg. Danny lay his forehead on the glass and closed his eyes.

"Ash, do you ever get the feeling there's something going on with your friend there?" Cilan appeared behind him, causing Ash to jump in surprise.

"What do you mean?!" Ash's voice raised a few notches.

"I can't help but feel as if he's a dish gone terribly bad," Cilan explained, "Or that he wasn't even a good meal in the first place."

"That's not a very nice thing to say."

"I'm saying that I don't trust him. He may have won my badge, but that doesn't mean he was worthy of it." Cilan turned his gaze to Danny, watching as Scarlet wrapped one of her arms around one of Danny's.

"Cilan, why are you and Iris always picking on Danny for being different?" Ash asked, "He's no different than you and me!"

Cilan looked back at Ash, "He feels _wrong_ is all I'm saying."

Ash didn't know what to say. Again, he terribly wanted to tell them about Danny's secret, but it wasn't his to tell. Instead, he stomped over to Danny and plopped right beside him.

Danny looked up at him lazily.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Cilan's being unreasonable," Ash huffed, "How's your egg doing?"

"I'm thinking of naming it Dawn," Danny replied, "How about yours?"

Ash pulled the egg out of his backpack. Pikachu, who had been playing in the flowers, hopped over to gaze at Ash's egg.

"It might be close to hatching" Ash replied.

"Wouldn't it be funny if they were the same Pokemon?"

Ash laughed, "I'd have to give it a name in that case! We can't have twins and only name one!"

They both laughed.

And so, another day passes. As the eggs are getting closer to hatching, what new Pokemon will emerge?

"As long as it doesn't have the same capabilities as a nuke, I'll be fine," Danny says to me.

Oh, Danny! That's reserved for the Legendary Pokemon!

See you next time!

* * *

 **I'M BAAAACCCKK!**

 **How was your Thanksgiving? Mine was fine.**

 **I suppose I should let you guys know next time I won't post XD Sorry about that. I don't go on the internet during the holidays. I won't post a Christmas Specail, they'll continue as normal. Maybe one next year. Sorry not sorry.**

 **Exams are also coming up, so that'll definatly slow things down. Maybe twice a week? We'll see. Things should go back to normal after New Year's. With that out of the way...**

 **What did you guys think of this chapter? Not as long as the others, but packed with mysteries.  
**

 **No, this doesn't mean he's going Phantom within the next few chapters. As I've said THAT'LL HAPPEN AT THE VERY _VERY_ END OF THE STORY!**

 **Be content for now that they are slowly emerging. So, so slowly...**

 **Anyway, leave a review and I *might* see you next week, depending on my schedule. Bye! :3**


	19. Fire and Ice

The glowing eggs startled the boys, causing them to both jump a little. Quickly, Ash took out the egg and put it on the ground before scrambling to stand, and Danny followed suit.

They watched as the eggs began to take shape.

* * *

 _Scraggy, the Shedding Pokémon. The lower half of Scraggy's body is covered by a tough rubbery skin and when someone makes eye contact it responds with_ _Headbutt_ _._

* * *

The lizard-like yellow creature opened its oval eyes and looked up at Ash. It turned its head towards the other egg, as the light dissipated from the newly hatched Pokemon.

* * *

 _Snorunt, the Snow Hat Pokémon. Snorunt primarily inhabits very snowy regions. It has long been said that any home visited by a Snorunt will be blessed with good fortune._

* * *

Small, black and triangular, the Pokemon clutched its yellow overcoat as if chilled.

"Scraggy?" said Ash's newly hatched egg as it turned to the baby Snorunt.

"Sno," it responded, its voice light.

 _You two are adorable!_ Scarlet floated down and picked up Snorunt with Psychic. She tried doing the same with Scraggy.

 _Ah, part Dark Type, aren't you? Well, come here anyway!_ Scarlet picked up Scaggy with her arm and hugged them both.

"Scraggy!" Scraggy used Headbutt on Scarlet.

 _Silly baby! That was a Normal move, and Normal moves don't work on Ghost Types!_

She put them both down.

"A Scraggy and a Snorunt," Ash said, amazed, "Hey Danny, I can tell you how to take care of it! I actually have one back at home! Well, it evolved, but still..."

"Really?" Danny exclaimed, bending down to take a closer look at the Snow Hat Pokemon, "That would help, a lot."

"Hey Scraggy!" Ash said to the Scraggy as Danny focused on his own newly hatched egg.

"Hello there," he said softly, "Sorry about Scarlet, she gets excited sometimes. I'm Danny, and-"

"Sno," it spoke softly.

 _She says she heard you calling her Dawn. She likes the name._

"Well then Dawn, I didn't know you heard me. But then again, I don't know much about Pokemon at all!"

"Sno, snorunt," it blushed shyly and scooted over to Scraggy, giving it a hug, "snorunt."

Scraggy, who had just given Pikachu a Headbutt in greeting, hugged Dawn back.

"Scrag," he replied.

"Why not introduce them to everybody?" Ash asked Danny.

"Good idea!" Cilan agreed, startling Danny. Where in the heck did he come from?

"Yeah, it's good for him to get to know your team, Ash." Iris chimed in.

So they were ignoring him. No wonder he forgot they were around.

Scraggy and Snorunt broke their hug as they walked to their respective trainers. Scraggy showed confidence, whilst Dawn waited for the others, rubbing a foot into the ground.

"Come out Grant!" Danny tossed the Pokeball into the air, "And Jack, get down from that tree and meet our newest member!"

"Deerling!" Grant materialized in front on Snorunt, causing it to run to Scarlet.

 _Aww, Dawn, Grant's just happy to see you! Don't be so shy little baby!_

"Aaa, aa!" Jack cawed, flying down from the tree and slowly circling Scarlet.

"Sno!" Dawn's body glowed blue. Jack was suddenly engulfed in a dark cloud before a hail of ice knocked him down.

"Chill Dawn, don't attack him!" Danny cried, rushing to Jack.

 _I don't think this is the time for puns master._

Danny wiped to snow off Jack, grinning to himself. _Guilty as charged_ , he thought.

"Archeops!" Jack said to Dawn, "Arch!"

"Sno, runt!"

Jack crossed his wings and sighed, "Cheop, arc."

Danny walked back to Scarlet and Snorunt, who was nestled in her arms, "Do you know what you just did?"

"No," Dawn said.

Danny, startled it said a human word, did a double take before realizing that 'no' was possible for a snorunt, since no was part of its name.

"Deer," Grant said.

 _According to Grant, that was Avalanche. He knows because a Vanillite did it to him once._

"Anything else? Something that comes to you when called?"

Dawn's eyes glowed red and purple in response. A glowing ball of dark energy formed and shot itself at Danny.

Danny shuddered and grew nauseous, falling on a knee.

"OK," he said weakly, trying not to vomit, "What was that?"

 _Hex master. Oh dear, are you alright?_

Danny tried to pull himself together. He swallowed the bile and stood. "Y-yeah. I didn't expect it to be so strong.

 _Hey, at least it wasn't a STAB move._

"I don't think I know what those are."

 _Same-type attack bonus. It makes a move more powerful if the attacking Pokemon's the same type of the attack they use. Dawn's just an Ice type, but Hex is a Ghost-type move. So no STAB-ing with that._

Danny nodded, "good to know. And nice to know you're still a punny sass master."

 _If you know good sass, you can get yourself some nice-_

"Hold it Scarlet, no bad words in front of Dawn, she was literally just born!"

 _Heh, sorry._ Scarlet looked at Dawn and put her down, _Dawn, why don't you go play fight with Scraggy! Looks like he just lost to Pikachu._

Indeed, the Shedding Pokemon, was yelling in frustration at his first loss.

Dawn waltzed over and hugged him.

Scraggy hugged her back with a reluctant sigh.

"Scraggy, scrag."

Dawn rubbed her head against Scraggy, "Snorunt, snorunt!"

Scraggy just squeezed Snorunt tighter.

"They really like each other," Ash commented as Danny walked over.

"Two tiny peas in a pod," Danny agreed.

"Do you think when they get older they'll have cute little babies?" Iris asked, beginning the ship, "Oh, I wonder how that would look!"

Danny and Ash looked at her in horror.

"They're babies!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

Scarlet tossed an Ember Iris' way, causing the girl to yelp.

 _Why would you say that!_ She yelled, _disgusted, they just hatched!_

Iris let out a disgusted sound and turned to Danny.

"Tell you _Lampet_ ," Iris spat out the word, glaring at Scarlet "That burning people is rude."

"Stop insulting her baby and maybe I will," Danny snapped back.

"Scarlet didn't even lay the stupid egg!"

"Woah, Dawn is not some 'stupid egg', and Scarlet can raise Dawn if she wants to!"

"They're not even compatible types! Fire and Ice never mix! It's a setup for failure! Besides, it's your job as the Trainer to raise a Pokemon, not another Pokemon!"

 _No! I don't believe you!_ Scarlet protested _I can raise an Ice Type! I know I can!_

"Don't listen to her Scarlet. And Iris, stop saying things you know nothing about!"

"Oh-ho, suddenly the Pokemon Master Danny? Since when have you known two licks about anything of Unova, especially Pokemon?"

"I know that if Scarlet wants to call herself Dawn's mother and Dawn is OK with that, then I'll leave it be!"

"You don't know anything about Pokemon, and you're not fit to raise them, much less enter Gym Battles with them!"

The anger flashed hot into Danny's cheeks as he clutched his fists. An air of wrongness suddenly surrounded itself as Danny's eyes started to glow green.  
"Take that back," he said through gritted teeth.

"What can't take the bitter truth?" Iris said, her voice wavering slightly, "Everyone can tell you're not fit to even be around Pokemon, much less train them!"

"Tell that to the Pokemon that have battled by my side," Danny said, a deadly calm penetrating his voice, "Tell that to the Litwick's, from whom I saved your butts from eating you. And especially tell that to Dawn, who just hatched, who can and cannot be her parent."

Everyone stepped back as the air intensified. Dawn and Scraggy began to cry.

Danny looked over, his face softening. He walked over and picked her up, looking around. He just realized he could no longer detect Scarlet's presence.

"Deerling," Grant pointed to the woods.

Danny growled, eyes still glowing. He turned to Iris and snarled, "Screw you, Iris. Now I have to go get Scarlet, who's probably crying her eyes out. Thanks for nothing," He looked at Grant and Jack, "Lead the way, guys."

"Danny wait," Ash put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, trying not to shake because _Danny wasn't quite right_ , "let us-"

"Leave us alone," Danny shrugged off Ash's hand and followed his Pokemon into the woods.

* * *

"What did you have to do that for?!" Ash turned and shouted at Iris as soon as Danny was out of sight.

"Don't blame me! Blame that stupid Lampet," Iris muttered, "Besides, now that he's gone, everything feels much better. That weirdness that surrounds him is finally gone."

"Though I agree with you on that point, what you said to his Lampet was rather cruel," Cilan commented, "Even if the relationship between fire and ice is like mixing chocolate and avocados, you didn't have to point that out to them like that."

"How else was he supposed to know?"

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

"Pikachu's right, you had no right to tell him like that!" Ash agreed. Looking behind to the rest of his team, Ash called them all to come over.

"Come on guys, we're going to find Danny and Scarlet," Ash said.

"Don't," Ash added as soon as Cilan and Iris tried to follow, "You guys have been really, really mean to Danny lately, and I don't think you should come at all. In fact, I think you should leave us. We'll find a way to Castelia City by ourselves."

Ash turned his back on them and marched into the woods.

Not listening, Iris and Cilan tried to follow anyway.

The last one in line, Snivy noticed that they tried to follow.

"Sni," Snivy then sent out a Leaf Tornado to stop them.

When the leaves cleared, there was no trace of Ash to be found.

* * *

"Jack, take to the skies and try finding Scarlet that way," Danny instructed as he calmed down.

Dawn was still crying.

Danny began rocking it as if Dawn was a human child.

"Sshh, don't worry Dawn. We'll find Scarlet in a jiffy."

Grant glanced at Danny in concern, "Deer, ing deerling."

"I'm not mad at you Grant," Danny said, "if that's what you mean. Man having a translator does help a lot, huh?" More to himself, he muttered, "I hope we find Scarlet soon."

"Snoooo," Dawn shook from the cold. Being an Ice Type left her shuddering, as she didn't know how to deal with the constant feeling of being chilled.

They found Scarlet staring out into a rushing river.

"Scarlet!' Danny ran up to her, "Are you okay?"

 _I'm fine. I… sorry master, I just needed to get away. I didn't like what she was saying._

"Sno!" Dawn leaped into Scarlet's arms and cuddled up to her. "Snorunt!"

Scarlet looked at Dawn surprised.

 _You… why aren't you afraid?_

"Snorunt!"

If a Fire Type could cry, Danny figured this would be the time Scarlet would. She hugged Dawn tightly and make choked sounds.

"Deerling!" Grant rubbed his head against them.

"Is it time for a group hug?" Danny asked, hugging all three of them.

Jack, being the lovable idiot he was, simply dropped on top of them, knocking everyone to the ground.

"Aaw!" he cawed, wrapping his wings around everyone, "Awww, eops!"

Danny giggled, "Jack, you just had to do that, didn't you?"

"Aah!"

Scarlet's eyes glowed blue as she picked them all up with Psychic. _You guys… thanks for making me feel better._ Scarlet turned her gaze to Dawn, then wrapped her arms around the newly hatched Pokemon, _And Dawn, I promise to be the best mommy every!_

"Let's get back," Danny suggested, We don't want to get lost before dark."

* * *

"Danny! Danny, where are you?!" Ash yelled into the forest.

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu called out.

The other members of the team followed suit.

"Snivy sni!"

"Pignite!"

"Scrag scraggy!"

"Oshawooottt!"  
Pidove came flying back towards Ash.

"Did you find him?" Ash asked.

Pidove shook her head.

"Where could he be?" Ash muttered to himself, then noticed how dark it was getting, "We have to find him soon guys! Keep looking!"

* * *

Danny found himself back on the road. He looked around and saw that the others were gone.

"Dawn, get into your Pokeball," Danny held up a ball and Dawn disappeared without a question.

Shaking and holding back tears in front of the rest of the team, Danny yelled, "Damn it! I thought Ash would at least keep the others from leaving, or at least wait for me!"

Tears spilled out anyway.

"What the hell is wrong with me," Danny quickly wiped them away.

He felt familiar warm arms wrap around him as two heads butted under his hands.

"G-guys, you're going to make me cry," Danny's voice cracked, "Aw gosh, I'm crying. Why am I crying?"

His Pokemon just hugged him as Danny stood there, snot and tears pouring` out of his face.

"Come on," his voice still squeaked as he tried to wipe his face clean with his hands, "let's try to at least get to a Pokemon Center before it gets completely dark."

Danny didn't reach for his Pokeballs to return them. Instead, he let them all walk with him.

* * *

 _ **So this guy named** **shadowhatesomochao on Deviantart gave me the OK to use his picture as cover art on this fanfiction! What a nice guy! So until I actually have the time to make my own cover, please enjoy his!  
**_

 _ **Also, here's the link to the original if anyone's interested:**_

 _ **/art/CROSSOVER-gallery-icon-547028050**_

 _ **(OK, something's not right when I checked the live preview. Just go to Deviantart and paste that last part after the initail web address.**_

* * *

 **ANYWAY**

 **I cried about twice writing this. He just stands there...crying, and he doesn't even know why.  
**

 **Well, at least the eggs finally hatched :D**

 **And poor Danny. Iris is the true savage here, first going after Scarlet before roasting Danny (pun totally intended XD)**

 **And the Ash. Where to begin with him? He didn't really stand up for Danny, but then again, that wrongness... Even Ash cannot deny the feeling. However, he does know the reason for why that is.**

 **So, as one reviewer suggested, I'll be separating them all for the next few chapters! I have no idea if I'll even bring Iris and Cilan back, because I hate them :D they'll just probably go back to their everyday, boring lives that I may/may not touch upon if I so choose to never let them see the light of the plot ever again.  
**

 **However, Ash is a possibility if I decide to not have him die a terrible death :D**

 **So I'll leave all their fates to you guys, so leave a review! Also, what do you guys think Dawn's evolutionary path will go? Tune in, eh, sometime next Tuesday probably for the next chapter!**

 **(And if I don't post then I wish ya'll a Merry Christmas/Happy Honnaka/whatever you celebrate in December!**


	20. I Promise to Find You

Danny had stopped crying long before he reached the Pokemon Center.

"How may we help you?" the Nurse Joy asked him.

"Do you guys have a room for the night?" Danny asked, putting a hand on Grant's head absentmindedly.

"Yes, we do, right this way," The Nurse Joy bowed her head.

* * *

"He has to be here somewhere," Ash collapsed against a tree exhausted. His Pokemon surrounded him, giving him noises of reassurance.

Ash smiled at them and sighed, "I have a feeling though that he went back for us."

"Pidove!" The Pigeon Pokemon emerged from the trees.

Ash jumped up, "What is it Pidove?"

"Pi dove, pidove!"

"Ash!" Iris called out, running towards him.

"Are you okay?" Cilan asked, his face full of concern.

Ash gave Pidove a dirty look before standing up and turning to his friends, "Yeah, I'm fine," He paused for a moment, not knowing what to say, "Did you guys find Danny?"

"We saw him walking alone on the road. It seems like he ditched us," Iris huffed.

Ash's face contorted into surprise, "No! It's probably a mistake! He wouldn't just leave us!"

"Seeing those eyes left a bad taste in my mouth," said Cilan, "I'm sorry Ash, but it seems like Danny has decided to part ways with us."

"Pika piki pikachu!" Pikachu cried, not believing it for a second.

Ash stomped his feet, "I don't believe it!" He pushed his way past them and marched on back to the road, "We have to catch up with him and talk!"

Iris and Cilan looked at each other and ran to catch up with him.

"Ash, stop being so unreasonable. He's ditched us," Iris insisted.

Ash ignored her as he began recalling his Pokemon one by one.

Pikachu hopped back onto Ash's shoulders and stuck his tongue out at Iris.

"Let's just hurry and see if we can catch him at the Pokemon Center," Ash said.

* * *

Danny woke up much earlier than he expected, so early that the sun wasn't even up. He decided to leave, since he had no one to wait. As he walked from the Pokemon Center he grabbed some snacks from a snack machine for breakfast and walked out. Nurse Joy called for him to have a great day, and Danny just nodded. He stopped, however, at the sight of the complimentary maps. He grabbed one and continued on.

As Danny walked out, he tapped his belt and summoned Grant. The Deerinling cooed a greeting before grabbing a mouthful of grass.

"What are we going to do Grant?" Danny asked, opening up the map. Finding north, he began walking in the direction towards Castelia City.

"Dee," his Deerling replied with a full mouth.

"I wish," Danny sighed, "But wishes won't do me any good. It's not like there's Pokemon out there that grants them Grant."

Grant cocked his head and took another mouthful of grass.

"Try not to eat too much Grant. Nurse Joy told me you were beginning to gain weight. 5 pounds isn't much I know, but when I caught you you were 37 pounds. Yeah, I know you're a slightly smaller Deerling, but still that's a lot for you if you think about it..."

Grant knew his master was just babbling, so he continued to eat like normal. He was also growing, especially with all the training, so he wasn't worried.

* * *

"Have you seen another guy about this much taller than me, possibly with a Lampet, a Deerling, Archen or a Snorunt?" Ash asked Nurse Joy as soon as they walked in, holding up his hand to show her how much taller, "He has black hair and blue eyes, and light skin."

"A kid like that just left two hours ago," Nurse Joy said, "Is he your brother?"

"Did he say where he was going?"

"He headed towards Castelia City, but he never said anything, no."

"Ash you need to take a break," Iris said, "And your Pokemon are probably really tired from helping you search for Danny."

Ash blinked at her slowly and shook his head, "No, I have to keep going and find him! And you're not the boss," Ash took two steps forward and collapsed on the ground.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu hopped off his shoulders, "Pika pikachu!"

"Oh fine. But p" Ash's eyes involentariluy drooped and he fell asleep.

Cilan let out a groan as he picked up the boy, "Come on Iris, help me get him to the nearest chair at least."

Iris sighed but helped anyway.

* * *

"Long, studiply long," Danny said as he approached the water, "Holy moly Grant. Well, let's break for lunch here before we move on."

Grant, who had been grazing all morning, nodded.

Danny summoned everyone else and passed out the snacks he took from the Pokemon Center.

 _So that's the bridge we have to use?_ Scarlet asked.

"It's long, isn't it?" Danny replied.

 _Ridiculously so,_ Scarlet agreed.

"Sno sno," Dawn turned to Scarlet, shivering, "sno."

 _I'm sure you'll see him again!_ Scarlet cooed.

"What's Dawn going on about?"

 _She misses Scraggy._

"Aww, Dawn," Danny felt a small snag in his chest, "Hopefully we catch up with Ash and you can say bye to him. I don't know if we'll be traveling together anymore."

Dawn began to cry. Scarlet picked her up and rocked her.

 _You'll be fine, I'm sure you'll be able to see him again, I'm sure._

Danny put a hand on Dawn.

"It'll be fine," he swallowed the last bit of his food, "Now let's get moving guys! That Gym Badge won't earn itself!"

His Pokemon cheered and they began to cross the bridge, heading towards new hope.

* * *

Ash woke up with a start.

"Pikachu, where are you?" he cried out.

Pikachu hopped onto his lap and cocked his ears. "Pika pi?"

"Are you okay?" Cilan asked him.

Ash sighed, "No, I'm fine. I just had a weird dream."

Ash got up and stretched.

"We should start heading towards Castelia City," Iris suggested, "we've wasted enough time already."

"I second that," Cilan said.

Ash sighed, "Alright. I hope we'll run into Danny there."

"I don't," Iris snorted.

"You know, you could just keep that to yourself," Ash retorted.

Iris gave him the evil eye as they all began to head out. An awkward silence began to rule over them.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!** **My New Year's Resolution is to be as consistent with this story as possible, with weekly uploads! Yay!  
**

 **So the break's over, and I'm back and better than ever :D However, the app I use to edit this, Grammarly, won't let me in DX Maybe it's because I'm curretnly in the sticks! I'll have to wait to fix any mistakes, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting!  
**

 **Right. Ash'll stay for sure. So far 5 people say ditch Iris, 3 to ditch Cilan, and 1 to keep them both. Most of you guys really like how much more mature Ash is here, as well as how close they are. X3 they are pretty close, aren't they? So Ash shall stay!**

 **Anyway, while they're separated, episodes 19-23 will have taken place for Ash and crew. Again, it's on Youtube as of 1/1/2018, so if you want to know what happened, look it up. Meanwhile, Danny will have his own mini-adventure with someone else ;) Ya'll probably can guess who.  
**

 **Also, WOOHOO! We've reached over 100 reviews on this! Thank you guys so very much, I'm so honored you left them!**

 **Speaking of, don't forget to leave a review! As you can tell, I read them! Your feedback is deeply appreciated! I'll see you next week, hopefully with this chapter updated and mistakes fixed! I'll see you then.**


	21. Get Scared

If it were possible she would dive into the water and swim to the darkest depths just to explore. What sort of Water Pokemon does Unova hold? What types are there in the deeps of the ocean?

As it happens, Sabrina was on the top of a bridge over 200 feet above the water. Swoobat fluttered above her as Jolteon watched with her.

Sabrina closed her eyes and wondered what would've happened if she chose instead to follow in the footsteps of that Dark Type trainer a couple of years ago when she delivered that Umbreon to them.

She cast a glance at Jolteon, his eyes eager to see what she might be seeing.

No, that would deny her what Jolteon has become. They chose together, and so they finish this journey of discovery, together.

Sabrina's eyes widened in surprise when she felt hands grab her waist.

"Sabrina! You're standing too close to the edge!"  
The Ghost Trainer? Sabrina turned to Danny, his eyes wide in fear. He was sweating up a storm, and now that she was facing him, she felt his pants along her face and felt the heat coming off of his body. From this distance the worry and concern in his deep blue eyes was obvious.

Sabrina felt herself blush as a flirtatious smirk crept up her face and a strange feeling filled her gut.

"Oh? I think we may be standing a little too close to each other," she said as her hands slipped on top of his, wiggling her hips slightly, "But thanks for pulling me away anyways."

Danny jumped back as his face suddenly turned a beet red.

Jolteon barked and his Lampet laughed in agreement, holding onto a Snorunt gleefully.

"Scarlet! Don't say such lewd things in front of Dawn!"

Sabrina leaned on the fence, smirk turning into a smile, "Here for the Badge?"

"Uh, yeah, I just-" Danny cleared his throat, "You already got it?"

"Believe it or not, no. I wanted to see the sights and visit my Grandparents first," She began to walk back to the city, "I should start heading back if I want to catch some dinner with them." Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him walking in the same direction.

"Where are your friends?" She asked.

He winced, the color now draining from his face. "We had a fight."

His tone was so final and his expression turned so sad that Sabrina spoke without thinking, "Wanna come and stay at my Grandparents' place? They wouldn't mind, and the hotels here are expensive."

Again Danny blushed. His Lampet nudged him, winking and cooing.

"Scarlet, it's not like that."

"Laaammpeet lam lampet!"

"She just invited me! Quit giving me that look!"

"Jolteon, jolt!" Jolteon chimed in, smirking.

"Lampet?" Scarlet's eyes took on knowing, flirty look, "Lamp."

"Yeah, I'm saying yes! And no, it's not happening!"

"Lam, lamp pet!" Scarlet turned to her Jolteon, holding out an arm.

"Jolteon jolt eon," Jolteon countered, and they shook on it.

Danny groaned, "Oh my goodness you guys stop!" He turned to Sabrina, face a deeper shade of red, "Sorry about that, Scarlet can get frisky. I'd love to stay and meet you Grandparents."

Sabrina beamed. "And uh, what did our Pokemon just say?"

Danny's eyes lit up in surprise, as if he'd forgotten that only he could truly understand them. He looked away, "Uh, you really don't want to know."

Sabrina bumped her shoulders on his, causing him to blush. Again. Damn he was something else when he blushed like that.

"Jolt jolteon," Jolteon cooed, winking at Scarlet.

Scarlet giggled.

* * *

 _Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving. There are only a few alive._

* * *

Danny's eyes scanned through the city, drinking in the sights. He looked everywhere but at Sabrina, who had kept that stupid smirk again after the encounter at the bridge.

"So I should mention something first Danny," Sabrina said as they began walking through the city, "My grandparents are Eeveelution specialists and experiment on evolution."

"Alright," Danny said.

There was a pause from Sabrina. "You're not going to say anything about it?"

"I don't know what 'Eeveelution' means, so I can't give you an opinion on it. I do know what evolving is though," Danny admitted, "But what do you mean by experiment on it?"

Sabrina let out a shaky sigh, "Some of the more messy parts of Pokemon research, more specifically on the Evolution Pokémon Eevee."

"Messy?"

"Team Plasma would call them barberic. My grandparents would tell you it was for science. The Eevee and their evolutions would say it was life."

"Team who?"

"They're Pokemon rights activists. You'll probably hear them in a rally or something. Anyway, yeah, my grandparents are paid to experiment on mainly Eevee, but sometimes switch to other Pokemon that can evolve with a stone, or have branched evolutions."

"OK." Danny replied.

"OK?"

"Look Sabrina, I really don't know about Unova culture, or how they handle Pokemon. In fact, I've only heard of Eevee before, and I thought it only evolved into that Jolteon of yours. I didn't know Pokemon could have different types of evolutionary paths!" Danny explained, patiently.

Sabrina's mouth opened and closed. She shook her head and led Danny and his Pokemon into a tall apartment building. Danny could see the wheels turning in her head as they entered the elevator.

"Alright," she said finally, then bent down to Jolteon, taking out a ribbon. She whispered something he could not hear, tying the red ribbon around his neck like a collar whilst taking back a magnet that had been stuck on his belly.

"Just one piece of advice: recall your Lampet and Snorunt, and don't let my grandparents see them. You can have out that Deerling of yours and your Archeops. They go insane if they see a Pokemon that can evolve with a stone."

 _Oh, but I'd rather meet the rarities_ Scarlet pouted.

"Sorry Scarlet," Danny said, taking out her Pokeball, "You'll be fine." To Sabrina, he said, "So Scarlet and Dawn can have branching paths?"

Sabrina laughed, "Only your Snorunt. Scarlet evolves if she touches a Dusk stone. I'd rather not have them pressure you to evolve them prematurely. Unless you want to, of course!" She added quickly.

Danny shook his head, and the elevator dinged.

"Be strong Deafening," Sabrina said as they stepped out.

* * *

 _Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The composition of its cells is similar to molecules of water, and as such, can melt in water._

* * *

Her grandparents' apartment was spacious, decorated with stones and eggs, each egg with a date on it. Pokemon of all kinds filled it, from a warm red doglike creature with a yellow collar, tail and head floof, to a massive, long blue fish-dog-mermaid hybrid. He spotted what looked like a fox with yellow rings and red eyes stare at him as it walked with a purple cat with two tails. He spotted two other Jolteon, one of them being green instead of yellow!

"Sabrina!" an old man, who must've been her Grandfather, walked up and hugged her. Two more Pokemon walked up beside him, one appearing to be sprouting leaves while the other was a light blue with some sort of darker blue hat.

"Grandpa!" Sabrina hugged him back, then pushed away to show Danny, "This is a fellow trainer named Danny. He's a friend and I've decided to let him stay before we both go after the Insect Badge."

Her grandfather adjusted his glasses and stuck out his hand. Danny shook it.

"It's nice to meet you," Danny said.

"The pleasure's all mine." His voice was rough, with what Danny could describe as an Irish accent in it.

Danny felt something tickle his arm. The fish-dog-mermaid gazed up at him, it's frills that acted like a mane brushing up against him. Not counting frills, it was tall enough to reach his waist.

"Vaporeon!" it greeted him warmly, thrusting itself on its hind legs and jumping on him like a dog, "Vapor, vaporeon!"

"Down Hydro, down!" Sabrina's grandfather commanded.

Hydro obeyed, backing down.

"Sorry about that," he said, "he gets so excited when he meets someone he doesn't know. Danny, was it? What kind of Pokemon do you have?"

Remembering Sabrina's words, Danny said, "A Deerling and an Archeops, sir."

"Ah, so you're the lad Juniper gave that Archeops too. She should've sent it here so we could see it that was its final form or not."

"I don't think Jack has any more stages, sir."

"Mind if I see it anyway?"

"No sir, Jack's tired," Danny replied as a pit grin his gut.

Her grandfather shrugged, "Your loss lad."

"Grandpa, where's Grandma?" Sabrina asked her voice clipped.

"How's your Deafening?" her grandfather changed the subject just as quickly.

Jolteon stiffened at the mention of his name.

"Fine, he's gotten so strong!" Sabrina said, bending down to pat his head.

"Such a shame he didn't evolve into that Umbreon," he said, bending down to take a look, "You're a stupid one, aren't you? That Thunder Stone was meant for a Pikachu, not a Pokemon meant for Special Defense!"

"Umbreon um!"

* * *

 _Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. The rings in its fur glow when the moon shines on them._

* * *

It approached Jolteon, its rings glowing and its teeth bared.

Jolteon's hair stood on end. The Umbreon started laughing, a hollow, eerie sound that filled the room. It whipped its head forward, sending out dark balls of energy.

One of them hit Danny in the leg.

 _If you had any common sense you'd have cut yourself then curled up and DIED!_

He flinched at the intrusion in his mind as the Umbreon went back to laughing.

"Lonliness!" Sabrina's grandfather kicked the Moonlight Pokemon. Its laughter was cut short.

"Go! Don't come back! Bad boy, bad!"

Its ears went flat against its head. Then Umbreon threw another round of hysterical laughter and began to leave.

"Grandfather, I'm perfectly happy the way Deafening turned out." Sabrina finally said as the laughter died away.

"But I'm not!" He repeated, then turned around, "Anyway, your grandmother made burritos. Serve yourselves then straight to bed! Your grandmother and I have work to do. It was a pleasure meeting you Danny. Sabrina, be a dear and show him the guest room. As for everyone else, if you want to eat you better follow me." And with that he walked out of the room, followed by the rest of the Eeveelutions.

"Is that Umbreon always like that?" Danny asked, "And what did it do to Jolteon?"

"Dark Pulse. It's an attack embedded with dark thoughts with a chance of flinching," Sabrina kneeled down to Jolteon, who began to cry, "You're alright Deafening. I still love you, remeber that."

"I didn't know you named your Pokemon too."

"Yeah, I normally don't tell other people their names," Sabrina replied, standing up, "Come on, let's eat and I'll show you your room."

* * *

"Don't let them out," Sabrina reminded him as Danny reached for his Pokeballs, "Feed them when you're alone in the room, door locked."

"What are they doing?" Danny asked, feeling Scarlet's Pokeball begin to shake.

"I don't know, they've never let me see," Sabrina shrugged, "But sometimes I can hear screaming. I've always assumed it was training and someone got hurt badly."

"What about that Umbreon? Loneliness, right?"

"It's going insane. Lonliness was Deafening's replacement after he chose to steal a Thunder Stone and evolve to a Jolteon instead. They'd have put him down if I hadn't begged to keep him."

"Jolteon," Deafening spat out, "jolt."

"Why?"

"It's part of the research. They did not need another Jolteon, especially one that evolved wrong. He was bred to study evolution by friendship, not stones."

Danny grabbed his own burrito. He unwrapped it from the napkin as Sabrina beckoned him to follow.

* * *

 _BUT IF THIS IS LOVE THEN **I DON'T WANT** TO BE LOVED!_

The scream echoed in his mind, causing Danny to stop in his tracks.

 _I'D RATHER BE HUNG!_

"Danny?" Sabrina asked, "Ignore it, they're just probably injured."

Danny shook his head, "Someone's dying unless Eevee has a Ghost Type."

"Not one yet discovered," Sabrina tugged at his arms as hysterical laughter began to echo. The Pokemon in question just went insane.

Both jumped up at the sound of something snapping, and the laughter was cut off with a wet splat.

Scarlet's Pokeball began to warm up and shake violently.

"Come on," Sabrina pulled Danny away. The door to the room in question began to open, and Sabrina shoved Danny into a different room and swiftly closed the door behind her, turning off the bedroom lights.

"Sabrina, what the hell are they doing?" Danny asked, "Someone is seriously hurt if I can hear them."

Sabrina didn't answer. Instead, she snatched his burrito away, placing both his and hers on the bedside table.

"What are you-"

"Sorry about this," Sabrina whispered before kissing him.

* * *

 **Well, this chapter was something else. Anyone else get my song refence throughout this chapter, or nah?  
**

 **Anyway, it's here, and oh boy did Danny land himself in hot waters! Pokemon expirementations and his rival flirting with him? HOT DAMN DANIELS!**

 **Wonder what'll happen next time ;D Leave your comments and predictions via reviews!**

 **And welcome new readers! Thanks for following! I'm trying to get back onto that weekly schedule, but sometimes (now that I have a job on top of school) that may be a tad harder and I could be a few days late. But don't worry, I won't abandon this story!**


	22. (Bogus Chapter) The Narrator Nopes Out

**Please note: Don't take this chapter too seriously. The real chapter is the next chapter, I just wrote this for the hell of it XD Alright, LET US GO :D  
**

* * *

The door burst open and the lights flicked on. Sabrina jumped away as quickly, face flush. Danny stared at her, dumbfounded.

An old woman stood in the doorway, hands on hips. Danny noticed they were tinted red.

"Sabrina, what do you think you're doing? I knew I heard talking, but instead, I come in to find you kissing!" She scolded.

"Sorry Grandma," she mumbled.

"If he was your boyfriend you should've said something!"

Sabrina kept her mouth shut.

"And you should've put that useless Jolteon back in its Pokeball. Good gracious, I raised you to be a lady, and you let it watch you? How disgraceful! But you are old enough to make your own decisions, I suppose. Now, go to bed, both of you! No, boy, you're staying in here! No more wondering! This room has its own bathroom, so no excuse to leave! Bye!"

Sabrina's grandmother slammed the door behind her, and Danny heard the lock turn from the outside.

"Well, sorry about that," Sabrina said after an uncomfortably long silence. "But now we won't get in trouble for hearing whatever happened in that room."

Scarlet popped out of her Pokeball and Danny heard her scream,

 _THAT UMBREON KILLED IT, IT WAS A BABY! MASTER, WE NEED TO LEAVE I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS!_

Danny winced, "I got that much Scarlet, I heard it too."

"Nothing either of you can do," Sabrina said, "We're locked in for the night." Sabrina summoned all her Pokemon, "Bath time guys! You all need a scrubbing after our training in Pinwheel Forest."

"You're taking a bath at a time like this?!"

"You wanted to join?"

Danny took a step back in surprise, blushing. Scarlet laughed.

"N-no," Danny stuttered out.

"How about the rest of your team?" Sabrina asked.

 _No thanks_ , Scarlet said.

"Scarlet said no," Danny translated, "hold on, let me get everyone else," Danny summoned his team, all who said yes.

"Is she sure?" Sabrina repeated, "I have a special Fire Type cleanser that requires no water."

 _I am suddenly very interested_ , Scarlet floated over, _please, I wish to bathe._

Sabrina laughed, then dug out a bottle of soap from her bag, "Here Danny, you can wash her here if you want. I'll start up the water for everyone else."

Sabrina left and Danny could hear rushing water. Her Dewott followed.

Danny heard her beginning to sing an unfamiliar song. He began reading the instructions on the bottle.

"Come here Scarlet," Danny said, taking some of the black dust into his palm. "I guess there's nothing else to do but give you a bath."

While he began massaging her arms Sabrina called out, "Flying Types, you're up!"

Dewott wondered out in a little bathrobe as Jack and the Swoobat entered in. Danny heard Jack begin to caw in pleasure as steam began to waft out of the bathroom.

A few minutes later when Danny began on Scarlet's back he heard, "Normals, get in here!"

Her eccentric Lillipup and Grant hopped in. Jack waddled out in his own little towel that wrapped around his head, reminding him of a monk.

"Have a good time Jack?" Danny asked, still massaging in the black dust.

"Aww, aww!" he cawed, hopping onto the bed.

"Don't get any dust on you!" he warned.

Jack let out another caw and flopped down on the pillows, then closed his eyes.

"Close your eyes Scarlet, I need to do your face now," Danny said, "You doing OK?"

 _This is amazing master_ , Scarlet cooed.

Danny finally finished when Grant hopped out, a towel over his backside like a saddle.

"Deer!' The Deerling chirped.

Danny felt himself being picked up by Scarlet, along with Dawn.

 _Your turn now_ , she said.

"Wait, Scarlet," Danny protested as Scarlet carried him into the bathroom. "Scarlet stop! what if I see Sabri-"

 _SPLASH!_

Danny landed in in cool bathwater. He shook his head and wiped his hair out of his eyes.

Looking around, it was one of the biggest bathtubs he'd ever seen, shaped into a Pokemon he didn't recognize as the water poured from its mouth. His eyes landed on her. Sabrina looked at him on the edge of the bathtub with a smirk on her face, wearing some sort of yellow rain suit, washcloth in hand.

"You need a bath too?" She asked flirtatiously, "At least let me finish our Pokemon!"

"Uh-" Danny stuttered as she picked up Dawn and began to wash her.

"Sno, runt!" Dawn giggled as the water splashed over her. Danny still sat there, frozen.

He remembered that brief kiss they had, one he knew was a wild distraction meant for her grandparents. But he felt himself wanting more anyway. And at the bridge too, standing so close. He hadn't meant that either. But he didn't know her at all! A few battles, but nothing more. He wants her, but doesn't love her. Danny is both repulsed and confused at why he- whoa there Danny! You're just attracted to her, everyone has their types! Just don't do anything while I'm narrating in your point of view, alright?

"Danny, are you OK?" Sabrina asked, dumping some water over Dawn to wash away the soap.

"Considering on whether to take you up on that offer or not," he said without thinking.

Sabrina's ears went red, "Wha-what? I was kidding!" her voice went high.

 _OH, YOU TWO SHOULD KISS AND I'LL KEEP EVERYONE OUT HERE BUSY_

"Scarlet!" Danny's face went red.

Sabrina lifted out Dawn and wrapped a towel around her, "Take her out and bring in Jolteon, will you?" She asked.

Scarlet made a bowing gesture and picked up Dawn with Psychic.

Sabrina looked at Danny, "If you're uh, serious, y-you can stay." she said.

Jolteon jumped into the tub as Sabrina changed the tap to warmer water.

Danny stood up, realizing how drenched he was. Did he?

"Well?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Sabrina took off the raincoat, revealing that she only wore her underwear underneath.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Danny asked, panicked.

"Giving Deafening here a bath."

"Oh," Danny paused and began doing the same.

Aw, yes. Just a kid-friendly bath in "swimsuits". Don't take it farther Danny or - wait, what the heck can I do, besides narrate? Meh, I doubt anything will happen! Continue Danny with your weird human-like Pokemon KID FRIENDLY ADVENTURE!

They stared at each other, and Deafening barked.

Sabrina stepped into the tub, sitting next to Danny. Danny blushed as her Jolteon crawled on top of both of them.

Sabrina grabbed some soap and began to lather the top of Deafening's coat. Danny's heart pounded in his ears as the Jolteon purred loudly.

"He has a loud motor," Danny said to break the silence.

"Motor?"

"You know, his purrs."

Sabrina laughed, "Oh, that? That's electricity cracking in his lungs Danny! But I guess you can call it a purr since Deafening is pretty happy right now."

Deafening turned around and faced Danny, beginning to massage his paws into his stomach. Sabrina began washing the Lighting Pokemon's backside.

"Why are you massaging my stomach?" Danny asked.

"Jolt," it replied.

"He wants you to pet him," Sabrina said fondly, "That's how he begs for a loving."

Danny began to rub behind his ears, and Jolteon's purrs intensified.

"Alright, rinse yourself off," Sabrina commanded. Deafening dunked himself underwater, then shook himself before jumping out.

Sabrina grabbed a towel and draped it over him.

"You can go," Sabrina said.

Jolteon barked again, a twinkle in its eyes before walking out. Jolteon kicked the door shut.

Sabrina faced him, and Danny realized how exposed they both were. Holy moly, what was he doing?

Instead of getting out like logic screamed at him to do, he put a hand on Sabrina's face. He felt himself get redder as Sabrina's cheeks grew warm.

"What are we doing?" he asked awkwardly.

"I-I'm not sure," she replied with an equal amount of uncertainty.

And they kissed.

* * *

Nope, I refuse to narrate a makeout sequence. Let's cut to what the Pokemon were doing, alright? Alright!

* * *

So Swoobat had begun to take out some Pokemon beds in the closet with Psychic.

"Where are our masters?" she asked as she saw Deafening hopped out and kicked the door shut.

"Having some human time," he smirked, "Scarlet, you owe me some donuts!"

"Dang it! I thought your master had more self-control!" she exclaimed, emptying Danny's bag and taking the treats.

"What're they doing exactly?" Dawn asked.

"You're too young by master's standards to know sweetie," Scarlet replied, patting her head and flinging a donut in Deafening's direction.

Deafening caught it in his mouth.

"Well, they are humans," Dewott said. "Humans do human things, although they both seemed super awkward at it."

"I kinda wanna go bug 'em!" Lillipup wagged his tail, "To see the look on both their faces would be worth it!"

Swoobat snorted, "Sabrina would kill you!"

"But it's frowned upon," Lillipup said.

If she had hands to pat the Lillipup's head at the innocence, Swoobat would.

"What'll we do with you?" she said, picking up Lillipup with Psychic and putting it to bed, "sleep."

Scarlet tucked Dawn next to Lillipup and floated over to Swoobat, "What is it that they do here?"

"Uh, how am I supposed to know what our masters are up to?"

"I meant your master's grandparents, silly."

"Oh! I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Defeaning," Swoobat apologized.

Scarlet shrugged and floated over to the Lightning Pokemon, who had curled up next to Jack on the bed.

"What do you guys do here?"

"Battle training. Sometimes to the death. Sometimes they take the deformed Eevee's and try to help 'em. But the drugs they use make 'em go crazy," Deafening replied, seeing no reason to hide anything.

"How crazy?"

"Borderline suicidal in some cases."

"Like you?"

Deafening's head shot up.

"I'm a servant of Death. I can spot those who flirt with him from a mile away. And I see you still have the thoughts. Why do you want to die?"

Deafening's ears went flat against his head, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Scarlet put a reassuring hand on his head, "Death isn't always the answer Deafening. Sure, my kind would love to eat you, but I find my tastes for suicidals disgusting. You'd make us want you to keep you alive, not dead. Now, what are your master's grandparents doing?"

Instead, Deafening warned her, "Don't leave the room. They have captured Lampets before and experimented with them."

"Ah, the call of death and good food. What was it the Pokedex said? _Through cities we wander, searching for the spirits of the fallen_. I can resist though. I have another master as of now. And donuts."

"You like donuts too much."

"I like the souls of the dead too. I'd even eat Dawn, but she's my daughter. Rare Pokemon taste 10 times better."

"You Lampets are strange."

"So are you."

It was then that Scarlet saw her master walk out of the bathroom in his pajamas.

"Ah master, have fun with Sabrina?"

Her master turned red, "Scarlet, please don't bug me about that."

"Well, I want to know if you two are a thing now."

"We're not," her master's eyes scanned the Pokemon, "We talked and decided to not go that route."

* * *

As the narrator, Iwholeheardy agree and thank you for not making me narrate future scenes like that. You only got to do it this time because I could move to the next room over!

* * *

"BUUUUTTT I LIKE HER!" Jack cawed, "She gives us AWESOME BATHS!"

"It definitely sounded like they went that route," Dewott whispered to Swoobat.

Sabrina came out in her bathrobes, "I see you got out the beds for everyone Swoobat. Thanks. Alright everyone, give me your towels and let's head to bed!"

* * *

Danny remembered that he didn't even have dinner when he spotted his lonely burrito on the dresser. He picked it up and began to eat, noticing that a certain someone decided that dinner needed to happen sooner.

"Scarlet, did you raid my bag for food?" Danny asked.

 _Yeah, but I didn't eat anything. I got a donut_ for _Deafening here._

"Why," Danny asked, crossing his arms.

 _He wanted a donut and you had donuts_ , she replied.

Danny sighed and got out the normal food, "Here, eat up."

Scarlet let out a happy noise as Danny passed some normal foods to the rest of his Pokemon.

"Jack, you'll have to either sleep next to Swoobat on the perch or inside your Pokeball," Danny said as the First Bird Pokemon lay sprawled on the bed.

"AWWW" he protested, "Archeops arch!"

"The bed's not big enough Jack and I don't think Sabrina'll appreciate your snores."

"I don't mind," Sabrina chimed in.

"Archeops?" Jack asked.

Danny sighed, "Alright, but he snores."

"And Jolteon zaps. I'm used to it."

Jack let out a victory screech and flopped back down.

Sabrina climbed into the bed next to him, and her Jolteon hopped up and settled on the foot of the bed. Jack crawled on the pillows.

Danny got in with her and felt Sabrina scoot closer.

Someone shut the lights. The only thing stopping the room from becoming absolute darkness was Scarlet's soft glow.

Sabrina's mouth met his and they kissed again.

Damn it you two I thought I was about to narrate some dream sequence or something! I refuse to continue narrating it!

NO STOP STOP STOP STOP HOLY CRAP JACK IS SLEEPING RIGHT ABOVE YOU AND JOLTEON'S AT YOUR FEET! REMEMBER?

Danny felt himself smile, but he pulled away, "Let's at least do this again when everyone's in their Pokeballs."

She whined in protest and instead

DANNY GET HER TO STOP I WILL CONTINUE TO YELL AT YOU IF YOU DON'T! NO, YOU ARE ENCOURAGING HER! I CAN'T CUT ANYTHING ELSE BECAUSE THERE IS NOTHING ELSE TO CUT TO.

Wait, there is one thing. Have fun kiddies I'm out.

* * *

Scarlet opened her eyes and noticed the bedsheets shifting slightly. She heard some soft mumbling, and floated closer to see- NO THIS IS IN THE SAME ROOM I REFUSE TO DESCRIBE WHAT SHE SEES.

* * *

SCARLET'S LOOKING AT YOU FUNNY DANNY! SHE WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU ARE OKAY.

THANK GOODNESS SHE SPOKE UP. NO DANNY DON'T LOOK AT HER LIKE THAT THIS IS A KID-FRIENDLY POKEMON ADVENTURE SHE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO POLITELY RETREAT INTO HER POKEBALL.

DON'T START UP AGAIN.

YOU STARTED UP AGAIN.

Jolteon, slightly miffed at being disturbed, gives them an electric shock. They ignored it, and Jolteon, annoyed, just hopped onto the floor and lay next to Grant. Jack followed suit and sat on the perch, tucking his head under his wings.

"Ok, we really should st-" Danny melted as Sabrina-

...

I'm not allowed to repeat that to the audience.

So kids here's the jist. This will probably continue for some time but no one else wakes up because Danny and Sabrina are muffling their noises. And because there are loud screams coming from the other room, no one really notices what their masters are doing. They're too busy trying to ignore the cries of their brethren. Most of you have no idea what's happening, and I, the narrator, will keep it that way.

Then they fall asleep, end episode.

* * *

 **Man was this fun to write! A couple of you got pissed about it, sorry about that XD I just thought "Well, here's a hilarious chapter I wrote, let's post this one rather than the true one!  
**

 **And that's what happened.**

 **The real one's that way -**

 **Alright, leave a review on this chapter if you want to anyway, but seriously guys.**

 **'Twas just for fun :3**


	23. What to do About This?

**Alright, so before you begin this chapter let's address some obvious issues of the last chapter.**

 **Many of you HATED, and with a passion, of the implied banging.  
**

 **So I suppose many of you missed the whole "Danny heard the lock turn from the outside." Door's locked folks. Even if he wanted to do something, he couldn't. And it's not like he has ghost powers like he does on the show.**

 **ALSO**

 **You have to remember that Danny has no idea how to handle something like this. He's from another dimension. Many of ya'll are like "the banging came from nowhere," yada yada. You do know that Scarlet's been teasing him about it chapter 10, when she ooohh's him for no reason.**

 **And on top of that, in chapter 21 he kind of thinks about it, but not really. Attraction's there, but eh. Nothing will come of it, right?**

 **Well unless Sabrina's grandparents find out and drug dinner with some "fun time" drugs. "Fun times" am I right?**

 ** _I wrote that chapter purely for fun._ Messing with the narrator like that sent me in fits of laughter, and I was like "welp, I wasted a week writing this, might as well post this funny installment. Man, heads will roll like mine XD"**

 **And I did. I didn't know many of you guys would freak out about it. I thought you would LOL with me. Anyways, here's the real chapter 21, of which I thought wouldn't actually come out because of the first one. Truthfully I was going to tweak it so that 23 could coexist with it, but meh, I'll mesh the real 22 and 23. _Consider that last chapter as a prank one._**

* * *

The door burst open and the lights flicked on. Sabrina jumped away as quickly, face flush. Danny stared at her, dumbfounded.

An old woman stood in the doorway, hands on hips. Danny noticed they were tinted red.

"Sabrina, what do you think you're doing? I knew I heard talking, but instead, I come in to find you kissing!" She scolded.

"Sorry Grandma," she mumbled.

"If he was your boyfriend you should've said something!"

Sabrina kept her mouth shut.

"And you should've put that useless Jolteon back in its Pokeball. Good gracious, I raised you to be a lady, and you let it watch you? How disgraceful! But you are old enough to make your own decisions, I suppose. Now, go to bed, both of you! No, boy, you're staying in here! No more wondering! This room has its own bathroom, so no excuse to leave! Bye!"

Sabrina's grandmother slammed the door behind her, and Danny heard the lock turn from the outside.

"Well, sorry about that," Sabrina said after an uncomfortably long silence. "But now we won't get in trouble for hearing whatever happened in that room."

Scarlet popped out of her Pokeball and Danny heard her scream,

 _THAT UMBREON KILLED IT, IT WAS A BABY! MASTER, WE NEED TO LEAVE I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS!_

Danny winced, "I got that much Scarlet, I heard it too."

"Nothing either of you can do," Sabrina said, "We're locked in for the night."

"There has to be something we can do!" Danny cried, walking to the door and jiggling it, as if it would magically open up.

Nope.

Sabrina sighed, "Look, what exactly did you hear?"

"I heard it saying 'if this is love I'd rather not be loved' and 'I'd rather be hung'. Then the connection cut. Not as if it was suddenly healed, but as if it died."

"Ah, emergency surgery."

"What?!"

"My grandparents are currently trying to see if Eevee can evolve into the Fighting type. Sometimes, however, when battling, the Eevee's hurt themselves beyond normal wounds. Sounds like this one got cut nasty and it died as a result."

"And what I heard?!"

"The medicine has a side effect of hallucinations and suicidal thoughts. That splat we heard? It was using Cut on itself, and it succeeded in ending its life before they could save it."

Danny stood there for a moment, "Oh."

"Yeah, brutal right? But they're actually responsible for finding out that high friendship equals evolution after battle(Umbreon and Espeon), so they're trying to see if moderate friendship, along with knowing a Fighting Type move equals a possible Fighting evolution."

"Huh."

Sabrina pulled out her Pokedex, "Show us who discovered Umbreon and Espeon."

Sabrina showed him the pictures of her grandparents.

The screams started up again.

"Ah yes, more battling. Hopefully it won't end like that again."

"How long do they do this for?"

Sabrina shrugs, "Actually, it sounds like Lonliness started a fight again."

As she said that it died down.

"Alright, so I'm giving my Pokemon a bath. Do you need the bathroom before I do, because it'll be a while."

Danny shook his head.

Sabrina nodded then turned on her heels and disappeared into the bathroom.

Scarlet sighed, _Well, I should investigate. I'm a Ghost._

"As your trainer I command you not to leave this room!" Danny said, "Remember what Sabrina told us on the way here? I don't want to force you to evolve, especially by a stranger's hands!"

Scarlet held up her hands, _Alright master! But can we try tomorrow, at the very least?_

Danny let out an annoyed sigh, "We'll at least try."

 _Yay!_

Danny grabbed a pillow from the bed and took out Scarlet's Pokeball, "Goodnight, you goof."

Scarlet cooed a goodnight and disappeared.

Quickly he changed into his rarely used PJ's and prepared his sleeping bag. Sabrina came out with her team just as he was about to fall asleep.

"Night Danny," she smirked as her Swoobat got out Pokemon beds.

"Night," he replied, shutting his eyes.

* * *

 _Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon. Leafeon is always surrounded by fresh clean air because it uses photosynthesis just like a plant.  
_

* * *

The door was still locked.

This was a fact Danny first observed the moment he tried the doorknob.

He sighed and leaned his head against the door.

Everyone else was, of course, still asleep.

He decided to try getting water from the sink instead and to get ready for the day, despite it being only 7AM.

After getting dressed and satisfying his thirst he sat on the floor and leaned against the bed, closing his eyes slowly.

Scarlet, being the hungry weird gal she was, decided this time to pop out of her Pokeball, arms crossed.

 _You OK master?_ She asked.

"The door is still locked."

 _The screaming stopped too. Is something bugging you?_

"I wish I could've done something about it. What could we do anyway? By the sounds of it, they're well-known scientists. This practice probably happens everywhere. Maybe it's even a well-known fact but my uh, history would prevent me from knowing."

 _No idea master, no idea._

The sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company while everyone else slowly stirred. Danny recalled his Pokemon just as he heard the lock click open.

Sabrina's grandmother popped her head in, "Time to wake up now dearies."

Danny looked at her, trying to see if there was anything wrong. A Vaporeon wandered in and summoned rain clouds to drench everyone to alertness.

Sabrina shot up from the bed, hair splattered across her face as the water soaked her and her Pokemon through the skin.

"Give me a heart attack, will you?!" she cried, jumping up, "Alright guys, let me straighten your fur with a quick brush so we can eat!"

The rest of her Pokemon shook themselves as the rain cloud disappeared.

"Be out to the kitchen in 10 minutes, alright?" her grandmother closed the door.

Danny tried it right away, finding that it didn't lock. Quietly, he opened the door and peeked out. Her grandmother walked away down the hall and disappeared to where he assumed where the kitchen was.

He quickly slipped out and sped walked to the room Sabrina had so frantically pulled him away from to investigate.

That too, was unlocked, to his surprise. He slipped in.

* * *

 _Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. It predicts opponent's moves and detects air currents with its body hairs._

* * *

Lovely. The room revealed a battlefield being cleaned by purple cat-like creatures with two tails. The didn't notice Danny, who kept silently chanting, _don't look at me, you can't see me, don't look don't look._

They never even glanced his way as Danny stealthy sneaked across.

The next room found an Umbreon sitting no an operating table.

It's eyes met his, and it began to laugh madly.

The door behind him opened, and Danny jumped to hide behind a shelf.

"What's the ruckus Lonliness?" Sabrina's grandfather walked in, "We really ought to replace you, you're going senile."

At that the Lonliness cut its laughter short, staring him in the eyes. It's eyes blackened as it tossed even darker balls in his direction. One landed near Danny, and he heard it.

 _You could never replace me, I'm too important, too high-leveled! I know too much for you to just DISCARD ME LIKE MANY OTHERS._

It threw back its head and laughed again, an all encompassing laughter that echoed.

As if he had heard this song and dance before, Sabrina's grandfather just whacked it upside the head.

"Don't you dare try attacking me like that!" he scolded, "Don't make me do it Lonliness!"

The Umbreon whined, and her grandfather huffed and left.

Umbreon jumped down and walked to Danny. Its eyes glowed blue, and Danny suddenly understood it.

 _Nobody likes me, no one likes me. Why? Because I don't like them!_

"Is that why they call you Loneliness?"

It laughed again, _Get rid of that e_ boy, _because I'm so disliked that they didn't even give me a properly spelled one!_

Danny didn't know what to say.

 _Leave._ Umbreon's eyes glowed darkly, and it let out a sinister smile, dark balls beginning to form.

Danny scrambled to get away as it began to laugh once again.

Nothing else of note happened as Danny ran out of the room. As he exited the mini arena Sabrina walked out of the room.

"What the heck were you doing in there?! Nevermind, you didn't see anything! Let's eat some breakfast."

"Sabrina dear," her grandmother brought out pancakes for them, "I think I heard the door knocking. Go get it."

"Yes grandmother," she sighed as Danny sat down.

Danny's mouth watered as Sabrina's grandmother gave him a big serving of pancakes.

"Eat," she commanded as Sabrina walked back in with a big box with holes.

"Oh finally! This was supposed to arrive yesterday!" Sabrina's grandfather walked in, "Put it on the table dear, we'll open it now."

Sabrina did as she was told as her grandfather pulled out a pocket knife and began undoing the tape. He tossed aside the top and pulled out a still-sleeping grey fox with a fluffy collar and a fluffier tail.

"Professor Oak you've done me proud! Another Shiny! Finally we can once again observe the effects of Shininess and how it could possibly affect evolution."

"What should we evolve it into this time?" her grandmother asked.

"We already have a Flareon and a Jolteon," he replied, "How about a Vaporeon to complete the Kanto set?"

"Alright. But first, let us observe it in battle. How much experience does it have, according to the box?"

He pulled out a piece of paper, "A double battle with two very experienced Warturtles. It battled alongside a Snorunt, found in the Hoenn region."

"He should have sent us the Snorunt! He knows we like to study other Pokemon too!"

The grey fox, which Danny assumed was a "shiny" Eevee, shook it's head sleepily.

"Eeee," it yawned "Eevee?"

"Well, that was adorable," Danny said.

Sabrina's grandfather tucked it under his arm, "Alright, Sabrina, serve yourself, me and your grandmother have work to do."

They left.

"Will the Eevee be fine?" Danny asked.

"Probably. It's hard to find shiny Pokemon. 1 in 9000, last I heard. They'd want to keep it safe for as long as possible."

"Dang."

"Yeah, which is why I'm surprised Scarlet's a shiny."

Danny shrugged, "I didn't even knowshewasa shiny until I encountered others of her kind.

* * *

 _Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles._

* * *

As Sabrina stood up, she asked, "You wanna explore the city before we go into the Gym?"

"Sure," he replied, swallowing his pancakes, "Let's go."

They walked through the door just as battle screams began.

Danny felt his skin crawl, but Sabrina dragged him out of there.


	24. Meeting Heros and Zeros!

**WARNING: this chapter gets a tad bit gory after the Cryogonal Pokedex entry. You have been warned.  
**

* * *

"They'll be fine," Sabrina insisted, "they're always fine."

Danny glanced back at the building, doubt in his eyes. He summoned Scarlet so they could walk together as Sabrina led them to an Ice Cream stand.

"Oh! Another line! The Castelia Cones are always sold out by the time I get there!" she huffed as the vendor put out a SOLD OUT sign.

 _Master, ask her are they really that good?_

"They that good Sabrina?" Danny asked.

"The best," she replied, grabbing his hands, "Come on, I can show you the art museum instead!"

Whoa! Danny's face went red, although Sabrina didn't seem to notice. Was hand holding something normal among friends here? He had no idea, so he didn't say anything.

They walked down the street and entered a very vibrant building. Sabrina let go, "Come on, it's really nice in here!"

"Wow," Danny breathed, looking at the pictures, "they really made the Pokemon look so… alive."

"Yeah, it's awesome in here!"

The only other person was a young man with a green ponytail, staring at what Danny assumed was a black dragon.

"The Electric Dragon," Danny read aloud, "shocking."

Scarlet let out a laugh.

The young man turned to him, eyebrows raised. "It's Zekrom," he said.

 _An electric dragon!_ Scarlet sang _I wonder_ watt's _up with him?_

"Zekrom?" Danny had a feeling he'd heard the name before, "Cool. What does it do?"

He gave Danny a startled look, "He represents Ideals! A legend in Unova, especially after the big fight between both truth and ideals!"

"Sorry, I'm a foreigner," Danny shrugged, "Not from Unova."

 _Master, that is the biggest understatement of the year._

"Well, then I highly suggest you come to the rally later today. You may find it informative, especially concerning Pokemon. You're both trainers, and it pertains particularly to you."

"How'd you know that?" Sabrina asked.

He smirked, "I have my ways."

"Wanna go?" Danny asked Sabrina.

"Sure, we can try the Gym later."

"Excellent!" he cried, "It's in the center of town in an hour!"

The strange man left them.

"Well, let's just look at some more art and head over there," Sabrina said.

* * *

 _Flareon, the Flame Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. It stores some of the air it breathes in its internal flame sac, which heats its body to over three thousand degrees._

* * *

Danny and Sabrina had somehow managed to get rather near to the stage when they finally left some hours later.

"Oh crap," Sabrina muttered.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"It's a Team Plasma rally. Watch, they'll call one of us up and use us as an example of how we don't understand the needs of our Pokemon."

A crowd began to gather as grunts in grey medieval chainmail set up some flags. That man they saw earlier walked to the stage.

"Can you hear me?" he asked, the microphone catching the attention of even more people.

"I understand my Pokemon just fine," Danny told Sabrina, "But lets at least see if he has any useful Trainer tips."

"Castelia City, I introduce myself as N, leader of Team Plasma, here to talk today about how Pokemon suffer through battles. Why do we inflict such cruelty on our friends?"

 _Because I like to eat the souls of my enemies?_ Scarlet scratched her head, _what's he getting at here master?_

"I dunno Scarlet," Danny whispered as he continued on about suffering.

"Today, I will demonstrate that we don't understand our Pokemon's needs by calling upon a volunteer," N looked straight into Danny's eyes, "You, the young man with the Lampet."

"Well, why not?" Danny muttered sarcastically, "I should've known, really."

N held out his hand, and Danny took it to climb the stage.

"Now, how would you define your relationship with your Lampet?"

"Her name's Scarlet sir. She and I are very close."

"Named her I see? Lampet, did you even consent to let a human name you?"

 _Yeah. But my name is actually SCARLET, CONSUMER OF ALL SOULS! Scarlet's the shortened version._ Scarlet replied, not thinking that N would understand anyway.

Danny smiled.

His eyes widened. "So he asked if he could name you?"

"She just said that," Danny said.

"Do not answer, for you don't understand her!" N commanded.

 _Hey! Don't you talk to my master like that!_

"I apologize… Scarlet. How did you meet?"

Scarlet glanced at Danny.

 _What should I say? What if he understands what I'm saying and isn't a really good guesser?_

"I assure you Scarlet, consumer of all souls I can understand you perfectly. It's not guesswork."

 _Well then. I don't want to answer._

"Is it because he beat you to near death and captured you, to be taken away from your fellow Pokemon of the wild?"

Danny felt anger rise, but Scarlet's sharp tongue did the work for him.

 _What kind of idiot do you take my master? Beat me to death? I am a servant OF DEATH._ Scarlet's flames glowed brightly, and N took a step back.

Scarlet commanded the stage, her fury lighting up the streetside as she began her rant:

 _I command death and feast upon my enemies! From day one I could've killed my master, but I didn't! You know why? Because he's an AWESOME MASTER! And don't give me the whole slave-master thing, I call him_ master _as respect! He is my trainer! When he and I first battled, he called off the match because he thought I would get hurt! HA, as if! But I respected his wishes. He treats me well, feeds me when I hunger and lets me battle my 'wild' friends whenever we encounter someone, despite his distaste! He even let me become the mother of an Ice baby. ICE, the opposite of FIRE. But he knew I'd be good! Because he trusts me even when I don't trust myself! Now, I dare you to translate THAT, or_ _it's your_ soul _that fuels my flames!_

N gulped, "I was in the wrong Scarlet. If you say that he is, as you call it, an 'awesome master' then I'll take your word for it. Feeding you, letting you battle, and even becoming the mother of your opposite element, the Ice Type. Truly, he treats you well." N turned to the crowd, "We need more trainers like this, who understand perfectly what it means to treat your Pokemon right."

The crowd erupted into applause.

Danny noticed a flicker of blonde dash away. It was Sabrina holding a phone to her ear.

"Sorry to cut this short," Danny said, "Scarlet, we gotta catch up to Sabrina! Quickly now!"

Scarlet picked up her master and they leaped off the stage.

* * *

 _Swanna, the White Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Ducklett. Swanna uses its long neck to attack repeatedly and rapidly with exceptional strength._

* * *

Sabrina ran quickly back home, frantically holding down the elevator's number.

"Come on, come on," she whispered.

"Sabrina! Man, you ran away so fast," Danny slid through the front and waited beside her.

The elevator dinged and Sabrina didn't hesitate to press the number.

Danny and Scarlet followed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Someone's raiding my grandparents' lab and stealing all the Pokemon!" she cried, "Hurry up, hurry up."

"It must be Team Rocket!" Danny exclaimed, recalling when they tried to snatch Grant.

"A Kanto organization? What would they be here?" she asked, before muttering, "go faster, go faster!"

The elevator dinged opened.

Two people stood there, stuffing their bags with Evolution stones. They wore black outfits with dark, fashionable hats and a black handkerchief to cover their faces.

Sabrina tossed out her Pokeball, summoning Jolteon.

"Thunder Wave!" she cried.

The thieves stopped in their place, paralyzed at the sudden attack.

"Fire Spin to stop them escaping!" Danny commanded, and Scarlet sent out the trap.

"Team Plasma!" Sabrina took the bags from them, to where they had been stealing precious evolution stones, "What are you doing here?!"

The one on the left let out a laugh, shakily taking out a Pokeball, "Wanna find out little girl?"

"Don't let them summon anyone Scarlet!" Danny said, and Scarlet yanked away their Pokeballs with Psychic.

"Not one for the rules of battle, huh little boy?" The other one lets out a struggling laugh.

"Not like you were following them in the first place," Danny retorted.

"No more talk! Where are my grandparents and the rest of the Eeveelutions?" Sabrina demanded.

"What'll you do if we don't say a word?"

"Scarlet hasn't had lunch yet," Danny gestured to his Pokemon, "I hear being used as eternal fuel is quite painful."

Eyes wide, they both cried, "They're taking the eggs and the Eeveelutions in the lab!"

"The lab...?"

Danny grabbed her arm, "Let's go."

They ran down the hall, and suddenly Danny heard extremely loud laughter.

* * *

 _Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokémon. Cryogonal originates from arctic sky clouds and floats down to the ground to make snow fall_

* * *

The wall to the left had been blown up, leaving out the entrance to the outside exposed. Flying Types were waiting on standby, ready to carry away data and the rest of Team Plasma.

As for the battlefield, it was a bloodbath.

Flareons burned their fellow Pokemon to a crisp as both Glaceons and Vaporeons froze them with Blizzards. Regular, small Eevee's tackled their frozen bodies, completely shattering them. Espeons confused them and began attacking their people directly as other Umbreons served as their counters, sending out Dark Pulses and using Torment to stop them from using the same move twice. Team Plasma, instead of fighting back, were trying to capture the Eeveelutions, only using moves to paralyze or make them fall asleep. That didn't stop the Eeveelutions from taking lethal actions against them, however.

In the center of it all, Lonliness stood cutting down any enemy who approached. Blood soaked his paws as he laughed, a cry that slowly descended closer to madness.

"Timber us-" Danny saw it use Cut on a Team Plasma member. They stopped cold at a wound appeared on their chest, blood slowly seeping through clothes. Then they collapsed onto the floor, completely still. Lonliness used Psychic on their Pokemon and crushed them into nothing more than a flattened version of what they once were.

 _I knew it. Battling_ can _be lethal,_ Danny thought, his eyes watching as Lonliness bathed in their blood.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Sabrina cried, rushing to her grandparents, who were collapsed on the floor. Guarding them were Glacion and Leafeon, using combinations of Ice and Leaf attacks to ward off anyone who came near.

"We're fine," her grandfather said, "they came in through the wall. So much data… a month's worth, destroyed. Luckily we backed up last month to Juniper, but still," he let out a wet laugh, "Some experiments can't be repeated until certain conditions are made right. And Eevee's have already been killed defending us."

"Cut the losses!' A voice cried over all the chaos, "We have what we need!"

Team Plasma began to retreat, but Scarlet, oh so vengeful, sent out waves of Fire Spins.

Scarlet did something that Danny would never get out of his head. All at once the ground underneath Team Plasma's feet disappeared, opening up a world of an endless abyss. Scarlet joined Lonliness' insane laughter, drinking in the terror of morsels that she feasted upon.

"Scarlet…" he couldn't get the words out for her to hear. "Holy crap…"

 _All this darkness has become mine!_ Another voice cried out as both people and Pokemon screeched in terror, disappearing into nothing.

Danny spotted a lone man watching him through the wall. He had a staff with Team Plasma's logo on it, and he wore a dark, shadowy cloak. He had a red, cybernetic right eye and light, green hair. Besides him was a snowflake-shaped Pokemon, waiting.

Their eyes met. The man raised one hand, and a snowflake shaped Pokemon sent an icy blue beam towards him.

Danny didn't have time to react as the world went black.

* * *

 **Well...**

 **Well well well.**

 **Well.**

 **Swanna are the said Flying Types,** **Cryogonal is the Pokemon that just attacked Danny.  
**

 **Leave a review and see ya next week!**


	25. Slippery Slopes

Danny woke up, dizzy.

The first thing he noticed was that the room was green and that his head throbbed. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed that Sabrina sat beside him, drooling in her sleep.

He became aware that an IV was put into his hand and he was surrounded by blankets and warm water bottles. A small fuzzy, moth larva-like Pokémon that had a white mane of fuzz sat on his chest, sleeping peacefully. The warmth it gave off seeped into his skin. It reminded Danny of Scarlet's Flame Body, and he wondered how she was doing. Danny shifted at groaned slightly in pain, trying not to disturb it.

Sabrina sat up straight as if hearing him snapped her awake.

"Danny!" she cried, a big smile forming on her face, "You finally thawed out! Thank goodness, I thought you were a goner!"

"What?" he asked.

"Lar?" the Pokemon on his chest opened its buggy black eyes and stared at him. "LARVESTA!" it called, jumping off of him and scurrying off.

"You got hit with an Ice Beam. You've been out for 2 days. The doc wasn't sure if you'd ever wake up."

"Two days?!" Danny exclaimed. With all the blankets and warm bottles of water, he thought he was still at Sabrina's. Wait a minute…

"Where are my Pokemon?" he asked.

Sabrina's face fell, "Scarlet's been put into custody, being a Lampet and all. The rest of your party's with your stuff."

"Custody?" Suddenly Danny remembered all of her destruction, the way she fed off of Team Plasma and wrecked the lab. "What'll they do to her?!"

"Depends on you. She hasn't spoken a word to anyone since the cops came and detained her. When I told them she was yours they decided to wait until you woke up. If you woke up."

A nurse walked in, led by the bug that sat atop him.

"You finally woke up." He pressed a buzzer on the wall and checked Danny's vitals, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy, but I'm better."

"Good, good. Not many people live through an intentionally lethal attack from a Pokemon, you know. Glad that we saved you when we did," the nurse gave him a small smile as the doctor came in.

"How's our patient doing?" she said as she came and shined a light in Danny's eyes.

"I've been better," Danny repeated.

"Let's get some of these blankets off you then, turning to Sabina, the doctor said, "Would you leave us for a moment sweetheart?"

Sabrina nodded, "I'll be outside," she said, walking out, "get better soon Danny!"

With the help of the nurse, they reduced the pile, the doctor tapping Danny's hands and feet, checking if he still had sensation in them. Danny noticed he wore one of the thickest pairs of pajamas he'd ever come across, along with gloves and fluffy socks.

"It seems that you've recovered well," the doctor commented as the nurse removed the IV, "think you can stand for me?"

Taking the doctor's hand, Danny shakily stood up. A wave of dizziness shook him as he felt the blood drain from his face. The doctor immediately put him back and tossed over some more blankets.

"Get some hot tea for him," the doctor said, "Well sweetheart, seems like you still have a while. Let's see how you feel after a bit of tea."

The nurse came back with a cup and a jar of honey. Letting Danny pour in the honey, a pink-and-cream Pokémon with oval, blue eyes came in and took the bug away.

"Larvesta," Larvesta let out an approving coo as the Pokemon pet it.

"Thanks, Audino," the doctor said as Danny sipped his tea.

The dizziness passed almost instantly.

"Whoa," he said, "What'd you put in this?"

"Some special berries mixed with human medicine. Nothing you need to worry about. Finish up and we'll try again."

Danny drained the warm tea and stood up again. This time, no dizziness.

"Well, sweetheart looks like you're all better. I'll get you your stuff and issue you checked out. An officer will want to talk to you first about a certain Pokemon of yours though."

"When will they come?" Danny asked.

"An hour at most. Let me get your stuff while you wait."

The doctor left, and Sabrina came back in to give Danny a hug.

"Glad you're better," she said into his ear.

Danny hugged her back, and she pulled away a little. However, they stared into each other's eyes for a bit.

"I'm glad you're not hurt," Danny's voice was hushed, remembering that fake kiss they had. Though he didn't feel any romantic feelings, he kind of wanted to do it again.

And for some GOSH DANG REASON- PERHAPS TO TORMENT ME- Danny kissed the girl.

Sabrina let out a surprised noise but relaxed into him.

"Alright, here's your things," another nurse came in and both jumped apart.

The nurse laughed, putting Danny's regular clothes and his Pokeballs onto the bed, "Did I interrupt something? Sorry, I'll leave."

She closed the door behind her, and Danny and Sabrina went looked at each other, blushing.

"I have to change," Danny managed to get out, voice high.

Sabrina stepped back, "Yeah."

She left.

Danny changed and quickly left the hospital room. Sabrina waited with the doctor outside.

"Good," the doctor mused, "Come on, the police officer is waiting."

The doctor led them down corridors and into the lobby. An Officer Jenny waited there, tapping her foot.

"Officer Jenny, is this the Trainer you wanted to see?"

"May I see his Trainer ID?"

Danny pulled it out of his pocket, and the Officer took it. She nodded and handed it back to him, "Yes it is. Alright, I'll have to question him at the station. Come along," Officer Jenny gestured him to follow.

Danny and Sabrina both followed her out of the hospital.

"Who's this?" she asked, looking at Sabrina.

"Sabrina Miles ma'am." Sabrina replied, "Friend of Danny, ma'am."

"Do you know her?" The Officer asked Danny.

"Yes, we're friends," Danny replied.

"She'll have to wait in the lobby while I question you then," Officer Jenny opened the back of her police car and they climbed in.

* * *

 _Larvesta, the Torch Pokémon. A Larvesta shoots fire from its five horns to repel its enemies. They live at the base of volcanoes._

* * *

The journey was a silent one. Danny really didn't know what to say, and Sabrina obviously didn't either. They couldn't possibly talk about that kiss- not in front of a police officer anyway. Danny was confused about his status with her. On one hand, he really did want to kiss her again. Do unspeakable couple stuff with her, but he didn't feel romantic feelings for her. What if Sabrina did though? That could get complicated. Especially since they've only battled a few times.

How does dating work in this world? Is a Pokemon battle like a date? What a strange way to date indeed, if that were the case.

They arrived at the police station, and Sabrina was left in the lobby as Danny was led into a cozy, blue room with stuffed toys.

There was a tall, human-like Pokemon that had blue arms and legs with a noticeable spike sticking out of its chest and hands. It looked at him and nodded, "Lucario."

"Hi," Danny replied hesitantly, "You're a...Lucario, right?"

"Luc," it nodded.

A detective came in, wearing stereotypical detective gear. The detective pulled out a badge that said **International Police** on it and introduced himself as Looker.

"Hi," Danny replied, "I'm-"

"Danny Fenton, am I right? You know you don't show up anywhere in any databases, ever," Looker interrupted.

Danny felt his skin prickle, "Well when you accidentally meet a Pokemon that just happens to grant wishes and you're angrier than ever, anything's possible."

"You've met Jirachi?!" Looker's face contorted in surprise before smoothing itself out, "Well, I suppose inconsistencies like that happen a lot," he took out a pencil and pen "First, tell me what were you doing in a research lab during a Team Plasma raid?"

Danny recounted what he knew, telling him about how Sabrina had run away and he followed, to him doing his best to stop Team Plasma before getting shot in the chest.

"And how do you know Sabrina? When did you meet?" Looked asked.

"We battled together on Route 1 a couple of weeks ago, and we just kept running into each other," Danny replied.

"Go on," Looker nodded at him.

"She let me stay at her place. We were going to explore the city before we took on the Gym Battle, but she got a call from her grandparents and we came to help."

"Witnesses say you were at a Team Plasma rally just before then. Can you confirm this?"

"Yeah, I was. I didn't know they existed before then." Danny paused, remembering Scarlet, "Where's Scarlet? She's my Lampet."

"In custody."

"Why?"

"She is a Lampet, and Lampets are known to kill."

"Not unless she has to."

"Are you implying that you've had your Lampet kill other people?"

"Whoa whoa _whoa_ ," Danny's anger rose, and he stood up, "What are you saying? I don't order her to kill people!"

"Lucario," Lucario held out his hands and Danny instantly calmed down. He figured it had the power to do that. Anger gone, Danny sat back down.

"But she has killed before, right?"

"All I know is that she had a Trainer before me when she was a Litwick. I don't know what happened between them, it's a soft spot for her."

"You can understand her?"

"Yes."

"Can you understand other Pokemon as well?"

Danny paused to consider what to tell him. He decided the half-truth, "Only the Ghost Type."

"Huh," Looker gave Danny a curious look, then looked up, "Alright, bring in his Pokemon."

"Thanks," Danny replied as a secretary came in with a Pokeball that had Scarlet's candle sticker on it. It beeped red and shook as if Scarlet was trying to get out.

"Unlock it," Looker commanded, and the secretary took out a remote, tapping in a code.

Almost immediately Scarlet popped out, lifting everyone up with Psychic.

 _MASTER WHERE IS MY MASTER OH GOSH I DONE MESSED UP I NEED TO SEE MY MASTER I DON'T WANT TO KEEP ANSWERING YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS-_ Scarlet turned, looking around at everyone when she spotted Danny. She dropped everyone and wrapped Danny in a hug.

 _Master, there you are! Are you OK master? How about everyone else? I saw it hit you and I stopped it before it could do anything else but the stupid human escaped and they wouldn't let me come with you even though I have a Flame Body I don't care if I'm a Lampet I would never eat you,_ master _, I missed you master!_ Scarlet cried, squeezing him tight.

Danny hugged her back, "Whoa, calm down Scarlet. I'm fine, and everyone else is too."

 _I was afraid I'd be guiding you to the next world_ , Scarlet let out tears he didn't know she was capable of producing, _Death knows I'd never let you become a_ Ymask _._

Looker cleared his throat, "So I suppose she is your Lampet."

"I've told you that already."

Looker glanced at the secretary. The secretary adjusted their glasses and said "Yes, the moment the Lampet came out she expressed that he is her master.

"You can understand Pokemon too?" Danny asked.

"Only a fairly small portion of the human population can understand Pokemon fully. 1% of 1%, to be precise. So few that many believe we lie about it," the secretary sighed, "More Pokemon, mainly Psychic Types, can talk to us in a way that we all can understand instead of the other way around. Ironic, especially since the relationship between people and Pokemon is so closely linked."

"Huh," Danny said, "I didn't know that. I mostly understand the Ghost Type."

"Mostly?" she asked, curious.

 _Master's parents studied Ghosts a lot. Something happened to Master that gave him the ability to talk to the dead._ Scarlet got close to the secretary, a doomed look in her eyes, _tell and I will assure you, they'll never find the body._

"Scarlet!" Danny said, "No! You won't do that!"

Scarlet's flare never died, _Alright then master.  
_

The secretary let out a small smile, "Lampets are some of the most interesting beings to talk to if you don't follow them."

 _Well, we have to eat somehow in the wild_ , Scarlet huffed, _But I'm full right now_.

Danny gave Scarlet a strange look. Full? Scarlet's always hungry. Always asking for treats, battles, and looking for food. This was unusual.

"We can't punish you if you did it in the wild. That's your habitat after all."

 _I stopped it before it could do anything else_ , Danny suddenly recalled what she said as she leaped out of her Pokeball. And then how she opened up a Portal to the Ghost World back at the lab.

"Danny? Are you alright? You seem to have gone pale," Looker asked him.

Danny let out a nervous laugh, "Just still a bit dizzy after that attack," he lied, glancing at the door, "Can we go now?"

 _I'll keep you,_ warm _Master!_ Scarlet wrapped her arms around him and hugged him again.

"Yes, that's all we need from you," Looker stood up, "I'll lead you out."

* * *

 _Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Audino can assess a Pokémon's overall physical condition and mood using its ears._

* * *

"You alright?" Sabrina asked Danny, "You seem pale."

"Yeah," Danny said as Scarlet gave him a loving squeeze, "Where to next?"

"Why don't we actually go to the Gym this time?" Sabrina said.

Danny nodded and they began to walk out of the station.

"One last thing Danny," Looker stopped him, "Your Pokemon were trained up a little while you were in the hospital. They've gotten a bit stronger, especially that Snorunt of yours."

Danny nodded, "Alright, thanks."

Well, with that strange events occurring, what will Danny do next? Will he and Scarlet talk about her strange secrets? Will he earn the Castelia City Gym Badge? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

 **FOR SOME REASON I REALLY WANT THESE TWO TO BANG. THAT WAS NOT PLANNED WHEN I MADE SABRINA. BUT NOW I REALLY WANT THEM TO GO BANG BANG BANG, BA-BA-BA-BANG. DAMN CHAPTER 22 FOR MAKING ME LAUGH SO HARD BECAUSE OF THE NARRATOR! I STILL CAN'T STOP LOL-ING AT HIM!  
**

 **On a side note, that'll make an interesting subplot to them. Even more so when we get to- wait that's spoiler territory XD Whoever's reading the full story in the future is probably very confused right now, but I suppose you currents are confused too. For future people, I'd tell ya where to go, but you'll appretiate it more if you read the story like normal.  
**

 **To those who read this as soon as it posted, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANNA POST THAT PARTICULAR CHAPTER NOW?! I won't tell you when it comes out, or what it's about. But lemme tell ya, it is the literal first chapter I wrote when the concept of this story came out. More on that when it actually _does_ come out. (I've gotta post these in episodic order people!)  
**

 **Leave a review! Next week, we hit the Gym!**


	26. The Insect Badge

As soon as they walked out Danny summoned everyone else. His Pokemon made joyous sounds. Jack tackled him to the ground in a hug. Grant and Dawn snuggled at his sides, and Danny laughed.

"I missed you guys too," he said, trying to get Jack off of him, "Aw, did all of you get bigger?"

 _Training does that master! You just never notice because you always train us!_ Scarlet chirped, helping him up by picking everyone up with Psychic. She hugged Dawn and made cooing sounds, _Dawn, baby, how I've missed you!_

"Snorunt no!" Dawn hugged her back, her little feet kicking the air in excitement, "Snorunt!"

 _Learned new moves! Sweetie, that's amazing!_

"Deer, deerling," Grant said.

"AWWW," Jack cawed, nodding his head.

"You all learned new moves?" Danny asked, turning to Scarlet, "What are they?"

"Deerling, eer, deer, deerling," Grant said.

 _He learned Leech Seed, Faint Attack and Take Down_ , Scarlet said, _Careful with_ Take _Down master, it has recoil damage._

Danny nodded.

"Archeops," Jack said.

 _Only Crunch?_ Scarlet asked.

Jack lifted his wings as if to shrug, "Arch."

"What about you Dawn?" Danny turned to the youngest member of his team, who was still being cradled by Scarlet.

Dawn blushed, "Snorunt, sno!"

 _More Ice moves!_ Scarlet cooed, _Those are very powerful indeed! Ice Shard and Icy Wind, yes, you'll freeze the competition with those types of moves_!

Dawn giggled.

"Jolt!" Sabrina's Jolteon barked.

"He's getting impatient with the reunion," Sabrina grinned, "He wants to battle now," Sabrina looked down at Jolteon, "Patience friend, we're going soon."

"Sorry," Danny began taking out his Pokeballs, "Ready guys?"

His team cheered as they disappeared. The only one out was Scarlet.

 _She grew up so much master_ , Scarlet said as Sabrina led them towards the Gym.

"Do you think she'll be old enough to help with this battle?" Danny asked.

"Oh I'm certain," Sabrina answered for Scarlet, "She has the type advantage, and I hear this guy doesn't have very strong Pokemon. I bet your Deerling could beat him." Sabrina paused, "I still wouldn't risk that though."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Danny said as they approached a building with the Gym sign he had become accustomed to, "So, me or you first?"

"JOLT!"

"I'll go first if you want. My boy Jolteon is itching to fight."

Danny looked at the Jolteon, who had begun to jump slightly, as if excited. He bared his fangs in a strange smile. His hair stood on end, becoming needlelike as sparks of electricity crackle through the air.

"Alright then," Danny said.

The approached the entrance, and Danny took a long, hard look at the building, trying to pump himself up. Even after all this time, battling left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Pika pikachu!" A yellow ball of electricity launched itself onto Danny, causing him to stumble backward. Danny felt Scarlet catch him with her powers, keeping him upright until he regained balance.

"P-Pikachu?" Danny gasped.

"Danny!" A familiar voice called from inside the Gym, and Ash ran out to hug his friend.

Sabrina laughed, "I'll be inside Danny. I have the feeling I should leave you guys alone."

Danny barely heard her as he hugged Ash back.

"Wait," Danny pulled away, "where did you go? Why'd you leave me alone in Pinwheel Forest?"

Ash's wide grin fell.

"I didn't leave you," he confessed, "I went after you. I couldn't find you. And," Ash's eyes grew glassy as he looked away, "I gave up. I-I'm sorry."

Danny felt a little tug on his heartstrings as he hugged Ash again.

"Well, I suppose the creep's getting a Gym Badge, huh?" Iris huffed from behind. "Why don't we go now? We were all fine without him!"

The boys broke away, and Danny looked at Iris, disgruntled, "Nice to know that you still care," he snarled.

Iris shuddered but didn't look away, "I just don't trust you. At all."

"You shouldn't say such mean things though," Cilan walked out of the Gym at that moment, "My goodness Iris, what has gotten into you?"

"That FREAK is what's gotten into me!" Iris cried, "It's his eyes, haven't you seen them Cilan!? And the wrongness…"

"I've seen Psychics and others similar to Danny Iris," Cilan said calmly, "You see many different strange people as a Gym Leader. Learn to deal with it."

Iris let out a frustrated noise.

"Well, I've got a Gym Badge to grab," Danny decided to leave now before he did something stupid, "See you guys."

"Wait," Ash grabbed his arm, "Can I come to watch?"

Iris made an exasperated noise and Cilan hushed her. Danny shrugged, "Sure."

* * *

 _Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokémon and the evolved form of Venipede. Whirlipede can spin its hard-shelled body like a tire to smash into opponents_

* * *

Ash showed Danny to where the battlefield was, telling him about his own battle with Burgh, almost jumping out of his shoes in excitement. Pikachu darted between them, reenacting what he thought were the best parts. Cilan and Iris followed behind.

They walked into a heated battle between Sabrina's Swoobat and Burgh's Leavanny.

"Swoobat use Gust!" Sabrina commanded as her Swoobat dodged a String Shot.

Swoobat flapped its wings, creating a whirlwind. Dust flew into the air as the opposing Leavanny was swept away.

"Protect yourself!" Burgh called out, and Leavanny lifted up its leaf arms, a glass-like shield appearing. Gust harmlessly passed it by.

"Now Hyper Beam!" Burgh said.

"Leavanny!" Leavanny opened up its mouth, a ball of bright white energy shooting out.

"Fly Swoobat!" Sabrina said.

Swoobat shot up, Hyper Beam missing it completely.

"Again!" Burgh cried as Swoobat descended.

But Swoobat knocked down Leavanny before it could do anything. Swoobat pulled up, watching carefully.

Leavanny fell and didn't get up again.

"Sabrina is the winner!" the referee raised a flag to her.

"That was cool," Danny said as Burgh walked over and presented Sabrina the Badge.

Sabrina glanced over at him and blushed lightly. She quietly put the Badge away.

"Jolt!" Jolteon jumped and down barking, "Jolteon jolt eon!"

"Swoobat, swoo, bat!" Swoobat did a loop-de-loop in the air.

"Spa time, you both earned it," Sabrina said.

"Do you treat everyone to the spa?" Iris asked as Sabrina began to leave.

"Of course. A good pedicure and foot massage are always good for your feet after such intense battles," Sabrina said, "Looks like you could use one to loosen up a bit."

Sabrina laughed as Iris opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say.

"Much luck Danny," Sabrina put a hand on his arm lightly, "The spa's just next door if you want to come and celebrate with me after."

"For your win or mine?" Danny asked.

"Both," Sabrina turned and walked out, her Pokemon following her happily.

"Another challenger I presume?" the man Sabrina had been battling asked.

"Yes sir," Danny replied, 'You're the Gym Leader, right?"

He bowed, "Burgh at your service. You'll have to give me a few minutes to heal my Pokemon. Meanwhile, my assistant can show you our waiting room, where you may help yourself to refreshments."

Danny nodded.

* * *

 _This is so exciting master_! Scarlet clasped her arms together, _My baby will finally have her first battle, and with a Gym Leader too!_

"You're really going to let Dawn battle?" Ash asked as they watched Scraggy and Dawn give each other longing hugs.

"Yeah," Danny said, "She's good enough. We think so anyway."

"Scrag!" Scraggy hugged Dawn, rubbing his checks against hers.

"Snorunt," Dawn sighed, "Sno."

"Man, he missed her," Ash commented.

"I didn't realize it," Danny said as Scraggy used Headbutt on Dawn, "Those two really like each other."

Dawn squealed and let out many icy shards. Scraggy shivered, and they hugged again.

"Ready for the battle challenger?" the assistant who had led them here came in.

Danny stood up, "Definitely."

* * *

Dawn, I choose you!"

"You can do it, Dawn!" Ash called from the sidelines.

 _You can do it!_ Scarlet cheered along with him.

Dawn shook in anticipation, walking onto the field.

"A Snorunt?" The Gym Leader asked, taking out a Pokeball, "I don't think I've actually seen one of those." He tossed it into the air, and Dweeble emerged, "Let's see how this plays out Dewwble

"Icy Wind Dawn!" Danny called out.

Dawn blew out a chilled, sparkly blue snow from her mouth.

"Protect yourself Dweeble!" Burgh called.

A clear glass shield appeared, stopping the wind before it could move any further.

"Try again Dawn!"

"Dweeble, use Protect once more and then use Rock Wrecker!"

Dawn blew as hard as she could. Dweeble threw up his shield, but Protect failed! The icy breeze hit Dweeble, slowing his speed in the process.

Dweeble put its claws together, summoning glowing rocks. It tossed them at Dawn.

 _Walk it off Dawn, you can do it!_

"Snorunt!" Dawn grunted, shaking herself off.

"X-Scissor!" Burgh cried, then addressed Danny, "I won't let something like that slow Dweeble down!"

"Use Avalanche!" Danny told her.

Dawn summoned a dark cloud and it loomed over Dweeble. As Dweeble's claws began going through the motions, a mountain of snow fell atop him, burying him underneath.

The pile shook once. As the cloud disappeared and the snow melted, it revealed that Dweeble had fainted.

"You're stronger than I thought," Burgh said.

"Return Dawn," Danny held out his Pokeball, "You did a good job Dawn, but I think one round is good enough for now," he looked at Scarlet, "I'm sending Jack then you."

Scarlet took Dawn's Pokeball and held it to her chest, _Fine by me, my baby needs warming up._

"Are you even listening to me?" Burgh asked Danny as he tossed out Jack.

"I am," Danny replied, "I prefer actions over words though."

"You're a strange one," Burgh said, "Most times people boast about their Pokemon."

"They can speak for themselves," Danny said as Burgh summoned a Whirlipede.

"Whirl!" The Whirlipede spun, its eyes still and looking at its opponents carefully.

"Aww?" Jack cocked his head at this strange rolly-polly like creature.

"Pluck Jack!" Danny said.

Jack charged forward and bit into the Whirlipede, tossing it aside.

"Arrchhh!" Jack slurred as he stumbled backward, face purple.

"Jack! Are you OK?" Danny watched as his Pokemon stumbled.

"It's Whirlipede's Poison Point," Cilan called from the sidelines, "he's been poisoned!"

"You can take it, Jack!" Ash cheered.

Danny cursed, "Jack, use Dragon Breath on it!"

"Solar Beam!" Burgh chuckled as Jack missed his target. A ball of light gathered, and Danny knew that Jack probably wasn't going to survive this battle.

"Try Dragon Breath again!" Danny called.

Jack exhaled the retching Dragon Breath, and yellow lines appeared around Whirlipede, stopping it from using Solar Beam.

"Paralysis!" Cilan cried from the sidelines, "What a lucky break!"

"Wing Attack!"

"Steamroller!"

Jack's wings glowed white as he knocked back Whirlipede. Whirlipede jumped up and spun, tipping its antenna forward. It hit Jack square-on. Jack collapsed to the floor. He tried his best to get back up but finally succumbed to his poisoning.

"Return!" Danny called, "Scarlet, you mind?"

 _I don't mind sending this one to another level of pain_ , Scarlet laughed, giving Danny back Dawn's Pokeball, _For JACK!_

"Flame Burst!"

"Use Steamroller again!"

Scarlet spat out the liquid flame before Whirlipede even ad a chance to begin its momentous spin. It burst into flames.

"WHIIRRLL," it screeched in agony, then fell to its side, looking like a freshly cooked sausage.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle! The round goes to the challenger!"

"I suppose this is our last round," Burgh smiled, "Thank you very much for this inspiration. Leavanny, please, let's end this fabulous battle!"

Gracefully it emerged, taking a bow at Scarlet.

"Leavanny," it greeted Scarlet happily, extending a hand.

 _How_ _nice to meet_ _you,_ Scarlet waved but did not move further.

"Flame Burst again," Danny said.

Scarlet killed it in one shot.

"Leavanny can no longer battle, Danny wins!"

Burgh stumbled in surprise, "That's the fastest someone's ever battled me!"

Danny shrugged, "Type Advantages."

Burgh smiled, "That's true." Burgh motioned at what Danny assumed was a camera, "Let's reward this boy. I have to get Whirlepede checked out first," he turned to Danny, "Congratulations on your badge." And with that Burgh jogged out.

* * *

A few minutes later, an assistant came forward with a pillow. They held it up for Danny, presenting him with the Insect Badge. Danny took it wordlessly as his Pokemon and Ash cheered.

"Thanks," Danny said, "Come on Scarlet, let's go give you a spa treatment."

Danny noticed Ash following him.

"Wait, Danny," Ash said, grabbing his shoulder, "Even after we talked, are you still mad."

Danny sighed. "No. I just need to think things over. And a foot massage does sound tempting."

"Then let me come with you!" Ash said.

"Really?!" Iris cried out, "We're doing this?"

"Iris, you need to chill," Ash snapped, "And I just won this badge too. I think my Pokemon deserve a little treat too."

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"Well, that sounds like an excellent idea!" Cilan said.

"To the spa it is," Danny turned and began leading the way, wondering if he should re-join the party or leave with Sabrina.

* * *

 **How adorable, little Scraggy and Dawn.**

 **So Burgh wasn't as amazing as the other Gym battles because he's so damn easy to beat. But don't worry, things WILL be cracked up in terms of battle. Gym Battles anyway.**

 **Anywhoo, let's see what a day in the spa looks like! Hopefully Danny and Iris actually settle this stupid petty squabbles.**

 **OR WILL THEY? (DUN DUN DUUUNNN)**

 **Leave a review, I'll see you soon guys :D**


	27. Courtroom Negotiations

It was a sweet-smelling building, but Danny couldn't identify what the smell was.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the lady at the desk greeted the group as they walked in.

"Uh, got any foot massages for people and Pokemon? Also, something for my Lampet?" Danny asked, looking at the prices. Fairly cheap, which was a bonus. Maybe that's why Sabrina always came.

The receptionist beamed, "Yes, this way sir. I'll be with the rest of you in a moment?"

"Actually, we're together," Ash said.

"Together? I'd rather not have anything to do with him," Iris spat out.

"Oh shove off," Danny said, "You didn't have to come."

Before Iris could get out a response the receptionist said, "Are you together or not?"

"I am," Ash said.

"So am I," Cilan agreed.

"No, I'll be waiting here for the boys," Iris grumbled.

The receptionist led to a room, and everyone summoned their Pokemon. The receptionist grabbed labels and asked for the Trainer's names before sticking the tags on their Pokemon, asking everyone questions about what they wanted today.

"Aww?" Jack cawed, looking at his name tag.

"You're getting a spa treatment. Your claws will look and feel amazing," Danny explained to him.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Deer!" Grant cheered as workers led their Pokemon away.

 _What'll it be for me? I have no feet!_

"We have special different types of massages for footless Pokemon," the receptionist said, "Did you say you wanted to give her an arm massage?"

"Yes," Danny nodded as the receptionist put a tag on Scarlet.

"Now follow me," another worker said.

 _See you soon master_ , Scarlet waved.

"Alright gentlemen, come this way," the original receptionist handed them off to someone else, who led them to another room.

"Boys!" Sabrina called, her feet soaking in a tub of warm water, "So nice to see you!"

A purple, cat-like Pokemon was singing in the center of the room, sending out a relaxing melody. Literal music notes came out of its mouth and danced around the room before disappearing, making Danny drowsy.

"It'll make us all fall asleep!" Cilan cried.

"Don't worry," Sabrina reassured him, "It won't hit you as long as you don't bug it. It's just to help us relax."

"Hit us?" Danny asked, taking off his shoes to sit next to her.

"It's using the move Sing."

"And what kind of Pokemon is that?" Danny asked.

"Delcatty, probably imported from Hoenn."

Ash chuckled, "Man, it's been a while since I've seen one, huh Pik-" Ash stopped himself, then blushed, "Oh yeah, Pikachu's getting his own treatment. I forgot."

Sabrina laughed. "So what separated you and Danny for so long Ash?"

Ash's face flushed deeper, "Uh, we got into a… a disagreement?"

"Not you," Cilan corrected, "Danny and Iris. And fate would have us separated for a time. But lucky us, we have found Danny again!"

"Would've caught up sooner if it weren't for that Gothitelle and Iris' Emolga," Ash said.

"What happened with that?"

Ash laughed, "I have a story for you!"

* * *

 _Delcatty, the Prim Pokémon. Delcatty lives its life at its own pace, happy most of the time and rarely confronting other Pokémon. Even when disturbed, Delcatty will move to another spot rather than fight_

* * *

"And what have you been up to?" Ash asked when he was done, an hour later as they waited for the Pokemon in the lobby.

"You haven't seen the news!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"The news? No, why?"

"Sabrina's grandparents'' house was raided by Team Plasma and basically hospitalized me for a while."

Ash and Cilan blinked.

"Whoa. That's tough. Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Fine as ever after surviving being frozen for 2 days."

"You're very lucky. You could've been served up like bad ice cream," Cilan said, "I've seen some Pokemon get frozen, and they don't always recover fully."

Danny shuddered, remembering the Glaceons and their constant blizzards, as well as the Flareons' deadly Fire Blast.

"Yeah," Danny said, "It was brutal."

The understatement of the year.

"Are you done?" Iris said impatiently as they walked out.

Scarlet rolled her eyes, _Why so rude?_

"Yeah, and I don't like the way you're always picking on me," Danny snapped, "What did I do anyway?"

"You're just wrong!" Iris said.

"Not here," Cilan stepped between them, flames burning in his eyes, "Let's take it outside."

"Fine," Danny and Iris both said.

Suddenly, it was as if he and Iris were in a courtroom, with Sabrina, Ash, and Pikachu as the audience and witness and Cilan as both judge and jury. Scarlet floated next to him, as if this was normal, wearing a cute little tie. Danny noticed Axew sitting on the table nearby, wearing his own bowtie. Both held papers, each printed with the reasons of their Trainers for the dislike that both had.

Danny had a feeling he'll never understand the rules of this dimension.

"Axew, please tell the court your defenders case against the opponent," Cilan asked, "Since neither are level-headed enough to explain, it will be up to both you and Scarlet to present the case."

Iris exploded as Danny marveled at the utter weirdness of this situation.

"Order in the court!" Cilan banged his mallet, silencing Iris, "Axew, please present your client's case first."

Axew straightened out his tie and began, "Axew ax, axew ew. Ew axew, axew."

Cilan nodded as if he understood. "Ah, so she's creeped out by his vibes and a 'strange feeling' whenever he is near."

Axew nodded.

"Scarlet, your turn."

 _My master comes from a family background that deals with the Ghost Type. Because he's dealt with us for so long he is bound to pick up strange abilities from us. One of those is, of course, understanding the Ghost Type._

 _Many are creeped out by such abilities, especially since he seems to be growing in understanding of the Dark as well. Most people agree that understanding the Dark and Ghost Type are strange, especially if they do not understand all types._

 _Long-term exposure has also seemed to give his eyes the ability to change color when angered, though it is not my master's fault. Ghost Types and Dark Types are known to be closely linked, as shown by Sableye studies. That is all._

"So growing up around the Ghost Types' given him strange abilities, not in his control?" Cilan asked.

 _Yes, sir._

"Then I see no reason for such hostilities between the two Trainers. Either get along or ignore each other."

Iris whispered something to Axew, fuming.

"Axew ax," Axew said, "Ew, axew ax."

 _Objection to that objection_ , Scarlet said, _My master wished to learn more about Pokemon before heading out._

"Axew?"

 _Obviously, he's still lacking in knowledge of other types. Given time he will probably 'normalize.' Maybe even understand all Pokemon._

"She brings a good point," Cilan said, looking at the Pokemon before slamming his mallet, "My ruling: Iris, either get along with Danny, ignore him or leave the party."

"What?!" Iris yelled, "Leave the party?! Why I'm Ash's guide!"

"I have Cilan now," Danny heard Cilan quietly mutter, "And I can work a map…"

"You're not on a journey for the Gym Badges. You're simply tagging along out of boredom, and you're trying to tear the friendship of two young men for no other reason than he is 'wrong'," Cilan said calmly, slamming his mallet, "Case closed."

The courtroom faded, Iris' face red and eyes with tears, "Fine! I'll leave! It's not like I needed you anyway!"

Danny opened his mouth, then decided that whatever he said would make it worse.

"It was nice knowing you, kid!" Iris said to Ash, "See you Pikachu!"

"Pika?" Pikachu waved nervously as Iris left to God-knows-where.

Sabrina blew a raspberry, "That was interesting. I best check on my grandparents before heading to Nimbasa." She winked at Danny, "I'll meet you guys there!"

"Not coming?"

Sabrina smiled, "I go at my own pace. Be seeing you!" She rose an arm to the sky, "Swoobat, let's get there quick!"

The dark shadow emerged and carried Sabrina away in a looming dark shadow.

Danny looked at Ash, "Nice to be with you again."

"The journey wouldn't be the same without you!" Ash agreed.

"Now, please explain to me what just happened in the 'courtroom.'"

Ash gave Danny a questioning stare before his eyes widened, "Sometimes I forget where you're from."

"Sometimes I forget where I am," Danny countered, and the two laughed.

* * *

 **Schoolwork will always be #1 priority over this story. I apologize for my lateness. But hey, you got the new chapter :)**

 **Episodes 24-27, 30 33, 36(was Jack's arc back in Halloween special), 38,42 will be skipped, and I've decided that Iris will leave the party. Sorry, but that's just how it is. Most people wanted her out, and now she is! She's left on her own, so all episodes centering around her will also be cut! Yay :D**

 **So leave a review to what you thought, and I will see you all next week!**

 **UPDATE: I forgot the Delcatty Pokedex entry XD I like having my transitions people! That's the only reason why I ever include them!**


	28. The Lost Scalchop

Beginning the journey down on Route 4, the group runs into another traveling trainer.

"Hello," the thick redhead greets them cockily, "My journey's just begun, but I'm ready to have a battle! Name's Stephan by the way!"

"I accept your challenge Stevan," Ash replied immediately.

Danny chuckles to himself as the Stephan corrects him and summons a Zebra- like Pokemon.

* * *

 _Blitzle, the Electrified Pokémon. Blitzle catches electricity and stores it in its mane, which glows when the electricity is discharged._

* * *

The Blitzle jumps up cheerfully, kicking its legs in the air. It reminds Danny of how Grant always charges out of his Pokeball, happy as always to see everyone.

"I just realized I haven't fed them all," Danny muttered aloud, then turned to Cilan, "While Ash battles this guy, I'm going to feed my Pokemon."

"Want my expertise?" Cilan asked gleefully, and Danny grinned.

"Yes."

"I wonder who'll he'll use against that Blitzle," Danny said, "Maybe Pikachu?"

"He should be careful, as Blitzle knows many types of moves," Cilan said.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott popped out of his Pokeball and began to declare that it was his turn to battle!

"Ah, and now here comes the cockiness," Danny said as Stephan asked him why a Water Type, "Why is almost every Trainer so damn cocky?"

"Most Trainers believe their Pokemon are the best," Cilan said, "And that they can never lose."

"Well, I know there's always someone better than me," Danny said as their battle begun, "Sabrina always kicks my butt in battle."

Cilan summoned his kitchen from God-knows-where and began to help Danny prepare a meal for everyone because suddenly he was hungry too and Ash and his Pokemon wi-

A glint in the air swished itself over Danny's head. He felt it go through his hair, and Danny flinched.

"What was that?!" He called over to the battlers.

"OSHA!" Oshawott took off after what had been thrown.

"Oshawott, come back!" Ash ran after the Pokemon.

"Hey, Ash wait!" Danny called, but he had already disappeared.

"Gosh dang it," Danny tossed up the Pokeball with a feather on it.

"AWWW" Jack cawed, spreading his wings as if to show them off.

"Jack, can you follow Ash? I'm afraid to lose him again."

The Archeops nodded and took a running start into the air before taking off after him.

"Aye, where'd he go?" Stephan asked the two, watching Jack fly away.

"It was Oshawott's Scalchop," Cilan informed him, "I believe that your Blitzle knocked it away."

"So?"

"Oshawott's Scalchop is almost a part of his body, and feels pretty vulnerable without it."

"So what about our battle?"

"Give us a day to at least find it if you want a fair match," Danny said.  
"Why don't I battle you then? You're a Pokemon Train-"

 _YES LET US BATTLE_ Scarlet popped out of her Pokeball before Stephan could finish, _I AM REALLY, REALLY HUNGRY._

"Scarlet, I'm not sure how much of a good idea that is," Danny said to his eager Lampet.

"Deer?" Grant popped out of his own Pokeball, "Deerling!" And he proceeded to take a big bite of grass.

"Snorunt, no!" Dawn joined the fray, shaking in anticipation.

"GAH, what am I going to do with you guys?" Danny asked.

 _Feed us?_

"Deeerrrling?" Grant nodded through another mouthful of grass.

"I'm working on it," Danny's voice hinged on annoyance, "Be patient."

"Ah come on? You afraid?" Stephan taunted.

"Afraid that I'll accidentally kill your Pokemon? Yeah, I am," Danny said, "Scarlet's really hungry right now, and I'm slightly uncomfortable with battling you while my _SOUL EATING LAMPET_ is hungry. You know, because she consumes the souls of her enemies and all that."

"We can handle it!" Stephan's chest puffed up.

"Did you miss the part where I describe that _SHE WILL NOT HESITATE TO MUNCH ON YOUR POKEMON'S IMMORTAL SOUL DURING BATTLE?!_ "

"Just use your other Pokemon then! I don't see what the big deal is."

Danny sighed. This guy just couldn't take a hint. He glanced at Dawn. No, she'd get creamed. That only left one…

"Grant, while we wait for Jack to grab Ash and for Cilan to finish lunch, let's battle."

Grant looked up at Danny before walking to the battlefield. He looked at the Trainers and swallowed his grass.

"Deer?"

"That's the spirit!" Stephan said as he ran back to his spot on the field, "Go Blitzle!"

"I choose you, Grant," Danny said, voice half-bored and wishing that Ash would come back soon.

* * *

Jack soared through the air, eyes searching for Ash. From above he spotted a familiar yellow rodent and a red cap. Jack tucked in his wings for a dive, tackling Ash to the ground.

"AWWW!" he screeched into the air, raising his wings in victory, "AWWW!"

"You could've just flown up beside us," Ash groaned, pushing Jack off, "Jeesh Jack, did you gain weight?"

"Archeops," Jack folded his wings and raised his chin, "Arch, archeops."

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I didn't forget about Oshawott!" Ash reassured his friend, "Hey Jack, do you think you could help us find Oshawott?"

Jack flapped his wings and took a running start, "AWW!"

Jack flew into the air, and Pikachu and Ash ran after him.

"ARCHEOPS!" He cried, tucking his wings in again.

"OSHA!" a screech was heard.

Jack appeared again up in the air, carrying a squirming Oshawott in his claws. Jack swooped down near Ash and dropped the screaming Pokemon on his back.

"Osha oshawott OSHA!" Oshawott jumped back up and scolded the First Bird Pokemon. Jack just cawed.

"Did you find your scalchop?" Ash asked.

Oshawott sighed and shook his head.

"Awww?" Jack asked.

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu picked up a rock and pretended to be Oshawott using the shell.

"AW!" Jack flew off before coming back a moment later, "Archeops!" He dropped the Scalchop on the ground, a smug smile on his face.

"Osha!" Oshawott took it and gave the shell a hug.

"Wow, Jack!" Ash looked up at him, beaming, "You have good eyes!"

Jack responded by tackling him with a hug, "AWW Archeops!"

Ash giggled nervously, "Let's just get back to the group, OK?" Ash gently pushed off Jack, "Why don't you lead us back?"

"Arch!" Jack beamed and began to run, "Archeops!" He took off into the air, gently gliding in the air, waiting to lead the way.

* * *

"Grant use Camouflage!" Danny called, realizing the terrain.

Grant's body became transparent for a moment before reappearing.

Grant became the Ground Type!

"Blitzle use Shock Wave!" Stephen yelled.

Blitzle closed it's eye in concentration as it sent out electric waves of energy. They bounced off of Grant.

It had no effect!

"Cilan please don't explain what just happened," Danny said as he could almost feel the man open his mouth for the explanation, "I'm sure he'll figure it out."

"Alright," Cilan shrugged.

"And Grant, use Leech Seed!" Danny said.

The flower on Grant's head shot out disgustingly brown seeds that landed on Blitzle. The seeds sprouted vines that wrap themselves around Blitzle, sucking out the life energy and giving it to Grant.

"Blit!" Blitzle tried shaking off the vines, but they were glued stuck.

"Use Flame Charge!" Stephan's voice had a note of panic in it as Blitzle surrounded itself in a fiery energy.

"Quick Grant, use Feint Attack!"

In the blink of an eye, Grant appeared behind Blitzle and delivered a decisive kick with his hind legs, sending Blitzle sprawling. Blitzle shook itself and charged again, knocking Grant back into a fiery inferno! Grant shook himself and stood proud, waiting for orders.

"Blitzle," Blitzle shook as Leech Seed sucked the energy out of him. Grant glowed green for a moment as Blitzle's stolen energy healed him.

"One more hit Grant!" Danny said, "Double Kick!"

"Oh no, we won't be going down so easily," Stephan cried, "Use Stomp!"

Both Pokemon charged at each other, their battle cried echoing across the field. Grant leaped into the air and kicked down Blitzle, one two, one two. Blitzle hastily got back up, adrenaline pumping as he knocked Grant to the ground. Rearing up on his hind legs he stomped on Grant, causing Danny to wince.

Grant got back up and both stared into each other's eyes, rasped, their breaths heavy. The vines of Leech Seed glowed, and Blitzle collapsed, unable to battle.

Stephan took out a Pokeball and recalled Blitzle, "I never expected that" he confessed as he crossed the field to give Danny his prize money, "I thought we had you at the first go with Flame Charge."

"Grant changed himself into a Ground Type," Danny replied, accepting the money, "Ground resists Fire last I checked."

"I suppose I have a lot to learn then," Stephan smirked, "But I'll see you next time. Tell your friend our match is canceled, and I consider him running out on me a forfeit."

"Will do," Danny said as Stephan turned around and walked away."

"AWWWW," a familiar screech descended from the heavens as Jack tackled Danny to the ground.

"Hey Jack," Danny laughed as his Archeops rubbed his head against his cheek, "You find Ash?"

"Aww!" Jack cawed out in victory, standing on Danny's chest on pointing to the left, "Archeops, arch!"

Danny turned his head and saw Ash, Pikachu, and Oshawott running towards him.

"Danny!" Ash greeted, "We found the Scalchop!"

"OSHA OSHAWOTT!" Oshawott screamed proudly, holding up his scalchop proudly.

Jack hopped off of Danny. Danny stood up on shaky knees, "Well, congrats! But uh, Stephan left. He said you forfeited that match by running out on him."

"Ahh, really?" Ash's grin slid off, but then he stood up, "Then how about you and I battle?"

"How about after lunch?" Cilan called from the makeshift kitchen, "Before Scarlet eats all the food?"

 _Yes_ yes _, I will eat all the meat this is good stuff_ , Scarlet munched happily, watching them, _This is good food Dawn do you like it?_

"Snooo!" Dawn cooed happily.

And so our heroes end the afternoon in another fabulous feast! What wonderful adventures await! We'll just have to wait until next time!

"Next time," Danny mutters at the last second, ruining my moment, "Hopefully next time won't be another month."

Danny I have no control over these things let's just end this on a good note OK?

Danny gives me a thumbs up and I roll out the credits.

* * *

 ***nervous laughter* It's been a while, hasn't it? You deserve an explanation.**

 **I had writer's block. And school stuff. I did my best on this one, alright? I cut a lot of the original out-sue me. I was just having so much FREAKING trouble with this one. Because of that _Cottenee in Love_ \- Valentine's Day special- shall be cut, since it's almost been a month since then. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, yeah, narrator and Danny talking's haven't happened in a while, as one of you pointed out. Sometimes I feel it's funny for them to have a nice chit-chat, but sometimes I feel as if it wouldn't fit the mood of the chapter. I dunno the mood of this chapter, and as you can tell I didn't put as much effort into it as usual. And yet I say I did my best.**

 **Writer's block is just SO FREAKING HARD TO OVERCOME. I wanna skip to Elsa since I have that chapter ready to go, but I need squishy filler. Character development is needed on Dawn, Grant, and Jack. Gotta get them properly trained, need to toss in some fun stuff. I'll probably have Ash catch Raggnorolla between chapters, skip episodes 40-42 because I really want Meowth and his sarcasm ^~^**

 **Other than that, yeah, sorry about that. I'll try getting back onto the regular schedule. Happy Easter and all that jazz.**

 **And as usual, please leave a review! I will (hopefully) see you next week!**


	29. A Small Detour

That night, after everyone had went to sleep, Cilan was awakened by a bright light.

"What the-?" he mutters, opening his eyes.

A circular object glowed in the sky, drifting about slowly.

"Lampet lamp," Scarlet said, rocking Dawn in her arms.

Cilan turned to the Lampet, who floated above Danny as if on guard. Danny, as usual, had taken all his Pokemon out to sleep together. He used Grant as a pillow as Jack's head rested on his chest. Scarlet shifted Dawn into a more comfortable position and watched the saucer carefully.

"Do you know what that is?" Cilan asked her.

"Lamp, et lampet," Scarlet shrugged, "lamp."

"Can you catch it with Psychic?"

"Lamp," Scarlet pointed to Danny, who slept peacefully, "Lamp et, lam."

"You're right, I'm not your master," Cilan said, "I apologize for that."

Danny stirred, muttering, "What's going on Scarlet?"

Scarlet floated downwards and patted his head, "Lamp lampet lamp. Pet lampet."

The saucer disappeared into the night.

* * *

The next morning, as they headed into a town and stopped at a local coffee shop, Cilan eagerly told the boys about what he saw last night.

"This true Scarlet?" Danny turned to his Pokemon, who was playing with Dawn.

 _Yes. I saw it._

"Why didn't you grab it like Cilan asked you too?"

 _Well for one I only take orders from you. And second of all, I can't grab something so far away. It was really far away._

"Huh," Danny said, taking a sip of his tea, "Well, I didn't know aliens existed."

The waiter, passing by, heard them and stopped, "Why yes," he nodded thoughtfully, "This part of the route is known for UFO sightings. So much so that they set up Area 28 here, and Professor Icarus has set up shop to investigate."

"Professor Icarus!" Cilan says excitedly, "I just finished a book of his! Guys, we should head there after we eat!"

"Sure, why not add aliens to this already odd place," Danny said sarcastically as Ash giggled.

"I don't mind," Ash said, "It'll be fun."

"Let's do it then!" Cilan cheered.

* * *

 _Elgyem, the Cerebral Pokémon. Nobody had ever seen an Elgyem before it made its sudden appearance in the desert._

* * *

On the road to the Professor's house was a magnificent bridge guarded by a strange looking Pokemon. It's big, blue head floated above as idt stared at them idly.

"Scarlet, what are you doing?" Danny asked as his Pokemon floated towards it.

Something flashed in the group's eyes. They could see Ash falling down to the bridge, his body breaking upon impact. They all freeze in terror.

The Pokemon disappeared.

"Maybe you should carry us all over," Danny suggested.

Scarlet picked them all up without question. Floating across they could all see how old and unsteady the bridge was. Pieces broke off and fell as Scarlet gently put them on the other side.

* * *

"How ever will we catch the ever-elusive Elgeum, with its knowledge of the move Teleport?" James asked quietly from a ways away, watching them through binoculars.

"It's quite impressive," Jessie agreed, "Meowth?"

"I've finally gotten it together! This machine'll let us know whenever Elgeum teleports away!"

"Excellent," Jessie purrs, "Now we wait."

* * *

Cilan knocks excitedly on the door, jumping up and down on his heels. A man with a receding hairline opens up as Cilan goes into a lengthy explanation about how he loves all of the Professor's work. Ash and Danny look down sheepishly, not knowing what to do.

The Professor raises his eyebrows, "Well, it certainly has been a while since I've had visitors. Come in, I'll call for food and-"

 _FOOOODDDD_ Scarlet phases through the Professor, _I NEEDS MY FOOD._

"Dang it Scarlet," Danny suppresses the urge to laugh, "We literally just ate…"

Once inside, however, loud beeps can be heard.

"Huh?" the Professor exclaims, "Come with me everyone, something's amiss."

The Professor leads them down to the basement, in which a machine is beeping.

"Ack!" he cried, "It's overloading! Quick," he points to an outlet, "We have to unplug it!"

"Scarlet, Psychic," Danny commands, and Scarlet easily pulls it out.

Danny turned to the Porfessor, "Crisis averted."

The same Pokemon on the bridge appeared, floating in front of Scarlet curiously.

"Is that an alien?" Ash asks.

Pikachu slaps the side of his head, "Pika!"

Ash laughs, "Yeah, good point Pikachu."

"How curious," The Professor says.

"What is it?" Cilan asks, "It's just an Elgeum."

"But it's MY Elgeum, and normally so shy too."

 _Hi_ , Scarlet greeted it

"Elg," Elgeum replied in monotone.

"It's such a pleasure," Danny said to it.

Elgeum hid behind the Professor, who let out a laugh, "They're friendly," he explained to it, "No need to be afraid."

The doorbell rings.

"I've never had so many visitors at once before!" The professor exclaims, "Come on, maybe we can all snack and talk science." He began walking back upstairs, leading the group, "Here, you can wait in the sitting room as I invite our guests inside." The professor left the room, Elgeum trailing behind him.

"This is a nice couch," Danny said, "Super fluffy."

Ash opened his mouth when they heard a shriek coming from the door.

Elguem popped into existence next to Scarlet, grabbing her hand.

Yellow electricity shot from where the Professor left, grabbing both Pokemon.

"Scarlet!" Danny cried, leaping up.

 _What a strange sensation,_ Scarlet commented as she was dragged away, _I can't phase through Master._

They chase after the Pokemon to be greeted by Team Rocket, laughing at them. Behind Jesse and James was a flying saucer, much like the UFO Cilan described to them earlier.

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth sang as Scarlet and Elgeum were put in a mysterious box.

"Ah man, just missed it," Danny said.

"Twerp?!" Jessie turned her head.

"Yeah, the twerp," Danny said sarcastically, " And you just nabbed Scarlet, and I want her back."

"Sorry , but we can't do that," James took Jesse's hand and they jumped onto the saucer, "We were after Elguem, but your Lampet's just a bonus."

"Gosh- Arch, I choose you!" Danny tossed out the Pokeball, and his Pokemon emerged with a loud _caw_.

"Jack be quick and use Quick Attack on that box to free Scarlet!" Danny commanded.

Arch's wings glowed white as he threw himself onto the box that held the Pokemon. As the saucer slowly rose Team Rocket laughed.

"Try as you might, but that box is unbreakable!" Jesse exclaimed.

The saucer lurched forward, and Danny let out a cry of frustration.

"Quick!" The professor cries suddenly, "I have my own space ship! It may be a prototype, but it can still work to get our Pokemon back!"

Danny holds up Jack's Pokeball to recall him, "Alright."

* * *

Back in the sky, Team Rocket chuckled over their victory.

"So easy," Jesse said, "and we got a lovely Lampet as well."

"LAMPET," Scarlet growled at them, eyes glowing as she tried to use Psychic to break the cage.

Meowth's hair stood on end, "I don't know how I feel about it guys. Remember the Litwick Mansion?"

"Not really," Jesse admitted.

"It's all a blur to me," James agreed.

"Well I do, and Lampets and Litwicks are bad news!"

"We can't release one without risking the other just yet," James said, "Not until we get back to our new base."

Meowth mumbled to himself, "As long as we get rid of this thing I'll be fine."

The ACAS beeped, alerting the group of an incoming aircraft.

"Huh? What's this?" Meowth examined the device when Team Rocket heard a distinct buzzing behind them.

Scarlet let out a pleased cry.

"Twerps!" All three cried at the same time.

Meowth turns the ship to face the oncoming threat.

* * *

Airsickness was something Danny did not anticipate while riding on the clunky airship. He immediately felt dizzy and clung to the bottom of the ship as it lurched forward unsteadily.

 _MASTER!_ Scarlet's cry rose above the rest.

Danny lifted his head enough to see Scarlet wave at him happily.

He felt well enough to wave back and summoned Jack to help Ash's newly evolved Tranquil (how had he not noticed his Pidove evolved?) battle Team Rocket.

"Tran!" Tranquil cooed at Jack.

Jack let out his battle cry.

"Woobat, go!" Jesse tossed out her own Pokemon.

"Yamask, take care of these fools for us!" James said.

 _Oh, I'm happy to help James sir!_ A new voice entered Danny's head. The Yamask floated happily on the ariel battlefield. Danny groaned but decided to roll with it.

"Jack be lethal, Jack be quick!" Danny commanded.

"Tranquil use Gust!"

"Woobat, use Gust as well!" Jesse counted.

As the Gust attacks cancelled each other out rocks rose up quickly from the ground, surrounding Jack. He flung his wings forward, and the rocks obeyed.

"Yamask, stop it with Shadow Ball!" James says.

 _Shadow Ball coming right up!_ Yamask's hands formed a ball and tossed the ball, smashing the rocks. One hit Tranquil and it sent spiraling towards the ground.

"Tranquil, return!" Ash screamed in a panic. The red light caught the Wild Pigeon Pokemon before she could crash into the ground.

"Pansage, go!" Cilan said.

"Pansage" it cried, perching at the end of the Professor's flying saucer, "Pan"

"Jack use Crunch on Yamask!" Danny cried.

"Pansage, use Bullet Seed on the device to free Scarlet and Elgeum!"

Pansage shot out seeds as Jack bit into the Yamask, causing the Pokemon to pass out.

"Return!" James quickly recalled his Pokemon before it could fall as the machine that held his Pokemon exploded.

 _I'm out now, woot!_ Scarlet floated over to Danny as Elgeum teleported by Icarus' side.

"Now Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash pointed at Team Rocket's flying saucer.

"Wait Ash-" Danny's eyes widened but it was too late. Pikachu jumped into the air as an electric ball formed on its tail. Pikachu did a flip mid-air and launched the Electro ball forward. Danny covered his eyes as debris hit their own machine as well.

"That's how it is then!" Jesse's voice rose from the smoke, "Woobat use Air Slash and destroy them as well!"

Danny's stomach leapt into his mouth as they all began to fall.

"Scarlet, use Psychic!" Danny screamed in a pitch he never thought he'd ever hit during puberty.

He felt a warm telekinetic pull grab him.

 _Don't worry master, I got you all_ , Scarlet's eyes wandered to Elgeum, who was using Telekinesis to grab the fallen ship.

Team Rocket glared at the group, hovering with jetpacks. They turned without a word and flew away.

Scarlet began to descend to the ground as professor Icarus begins to lament over his broken machine.

"It could be worse," Danny said, "We could be injured or dead."

"You can always repair it," Ash agreed.

Danny gave Ash the stink eye but decided it wasn't worth it. Until the next time they nearly meet death that is.

Scarlet put them on the ground as Elgeum still held the ship.

"Well we better go," Danny said, "On a journey for the Gym Badges."

The Professor nodded, "Then I wish you luck!" He went to shake Cilan's hand, "Maybe we can actually visit another time, right?"

Cilan's face flushed as he nodded.

And so, out heroes once again set off once again for Nimbasa City. What exciting adventures await next time? Stay tuned and find out!

* * *

 **Oh it's been a while, yes it has been such a long time my readers! AND SOMEHOW I KEPT GETTING MORE OF YOU HOLY MOLY NOW I FEEL REALLY BAD!**

 **But you deserve this chapter! Finals are coming up for me, however I still wish to try and get back on track to my weekly upload schedule! Thanks for the patience and stuff :D**

 **Remember, leave a review! I read them, I love them! See you in the next one!**


End file.
